A week with the Hummels
by Metamorphosis2011
Summary: AU. Burt Hummel and Paul Karofsky have been friends since college but not seen each other in ages. One year, Burt invites Paul and his family down. They arrive with their 17 year old son David in tow and things get interesting. Kurtofsky! More a/n inside
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Another plot bunny that didn't leave me alone. This will be AU.

Burt Hummel and Paul Karofsky have been friends since college but hadn't managed to see each other for years. Finally they manage to agree on a date to meet up and Burt invites Paul and his family to come down and spend Easter with them. The Karofsky's arrive one fateful Thursday afternoon with their 17 year old son David in tow.

Dave and Kurt's characters are pretty much as on the show. They have obviously never met until now. Dave is still in the closet (think of him as pre NBK Dave). Other characters will make an appearance. Blaine and Kurt are good friends in this story and Blaine is a guy who basically just wants to have fun.

This is rated M, mainly for language and uncensored thoughts from Dave but also for possible smut in later chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"And don't forget David, Burt is one of my oldest friends so I really expect you to be on your best behaviour," Paul reminded his son as they pulled up the main road into Lima. They had been on the road for hours on end and Dave was bored and tired.

Dave huffed in acknowledgement. He really didn't want to be here. He had begged his parents to allow him to stay at home. After all he was almost 18 and he could take care of himself. But his parents would have none of it.

"It will be fun." They insisted. "And Burt and Carol have two sons your age. It's always good to meet new people and make new friends." They had tried to convince him.

Dave didn't want to meet new people. He didn't want to make new friends, thank you very much. There was nothing wrong with his group of friends he had now. Yes, they all were assholes but, then so was he. He had a reputation to uphold and certain things were to be expected being part of the popular jock population at his high school.

So what if he got into trouble on occasion. It only helped with his image and the other guys did never need to know that deep down he sometimes felt sorry for the geeks and other people they targeted, just because they were stupid enough to let them. Dave had stopped caring a while ago. He only wanted to make it through the remainder of high school and then finally be off to college where he could start living his life and play football without constantly being told what to do, be that by his family or his friends.

"I think this is it" Paul said as he pulled up outside a decent sized detached property, including porch and steps and a front and backyard. Dave eyed the house suspiciously. It looked nice enough. He noticed the amount of cars parked outside. One was a virtually brand new Navigator and Dave raised his eyebrows in admiration. He had always wanted to drive one of those.

Paul parked the car and they all got out walking up to the front door. Dave's mom was fidgeting with Dave's shirt which she had made him wear and Dave was desperately trying to swat her hands away. "Mom," he wailed.

"I only want you to look your best, sweetie," she said.

Paul knocked on the door in anticipation. It had been at least 10 years since he had seen Burt Hummel face to face and they never had met their respective families; although they managed to stay in contact with phone calls and emails. Funny how time flies when you've got a job and a family. He really couldn't believe that they hadn't managed to get together sooner.

The door opened not a second after he had knocked and Paul was met with a smiling Burt Hummel. He looked the same apart from the obvious loss of hair and Paul couldn't help but smile in return.

"It's so good to see you," Burt said pulling Paul in for a hug. "You haven't really changed at all."

"Well I could almost say the same about you if it wasn't for…" Paul replied smirking. It was refreshing that there was no awkwardness between them and they could pull each others leg just like in the good old days.

"Yeah, I gave up on my hair a long time ago. Carol tells me it's kinda sexy though." Burt laughed and Paul joined in.

"Well, my stomach is not quite as small as it used to be." Paul said and gave it a little pat to emphasize his point. "Yes, seems like old age is finally catching up with us."

"Oh, this is my wife Miriam and my son David." Paul stepped aside to introduce the rest of his family.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," Burt said as he shook both their hands. "And this is my wife Carol and my son Kurt." Carol and Miriam hugged each other and Miriam went over to shake Kurt's hand. "Nice to finally meet you Kurt. Dave, say hello to Kurt."

Dave was stood on the spot and unable to move. His eyes had narrowed and somehow his pulse had sped up as he took in the appearance of this guy in front of him. He groaned out inwardly. That guy had the word 'fairy' written all over him. It would be just his luck that his dad's best friend had a fag for a son and now he was stuck with him for the next week.

Dave could feel his mom giving him a nudge in his rips. "Oh, yes, Hi" he said holding his hand out in disdain. Kurt's eyes were studying him intensely but he didn't let go of his manners and shook it politely. "Nice to meet you too," he said.

"Now come on in. We already have coffee brewing. You must have had a long journey. We can get your things later. Paul and Miriam, you two will sleep in the guest room and we thought that Dave would share the boys' room." Carol informed them.

Dave's eyes shot up in a panic. What? Now he not only had to hang around gay face for a week but also had to sleep in the same room. "No way, I can sleep on the sofa," he said without thinking which earned him a stern look from both his parents.

"David," his father said under his breath. "You will sleep wherever there is room for you."

"Oh don't worry David, you can have Finn's bed for now. The room is quite spacious. It's the basement in fact. You won't be in the way. Finn is away with his girlfriend and her family for four days. It's more comfortable than the fold out bed anyway." Burt said trying to diffuse the situation although he couldn't shift the uncomfortable feeling that there was more to Dave's little outburst than met the eye. He hoped that he was wrong and let it rest for now.

"You know what it's like with kids that age." Carol added lightly. "We were hoping to have both boys here over Easter, especially as Dave and Finn seem to have a lot in common but he basically begged us to let him go with her. Puppy love and all that," Carol laughed

Paul and Miriam laughed a tight laugh in return. Truth was they really didn't know what it was like. Apart from that one time where Dave out of the blue took this girl they had never heard of before or since to junior Prom, he had been noticeably void of any girlfriends. And that was despite being a popular jock at his school and having won prom king. They tried convincing themselves that he was just a late bloomer and one day the right girl would come along. Well, it was at least better than to have to worry about him getting some girl pregnant while in high school, Miriam always used to joke.

"But I am sure that Kurt and Dave will get along just fine." Carol added. "You said Dave liked music and cars. See boys, that's something you could talk about. Kurt is crazy about music and he knows a thing or two about cars."

_'Yeah_,' Dave thought to himself. Just most likely not the kind of music he was into. And someone like Kurt being into cars? Who was she trying to kid. There was no way the guy even knew how to change oil. And fat chance that they would actually have anything else in common. Dave was nothing like Kurt nor would he ever be. He was a tough hard jock and not a girly little gay guy.

And why did Kurt have to wear such tight pants anyway. Was that part of the requirement of being gay these days? They were too damn distracting and Dave didn't want to be distracted. In fact he wanted to be a million miles away somewhere else, drinking beer with his friends and not having to look at this guy, who made his heart rate increase and made him want to punch something just looking at him.

"Well, Kurt why don't you show Dave your room and let us old folks catch up with each other," Burt gestured to Kurt.

"Sure dad," Kurt replied almost too airily. The truth was that he could think of about a hundred things off the top of his head he would rather do than having to spend time with this meathead. Hell, he would even take listening to Rachel ramble on about her favourite musicals for hours rather than do this. But he had really no choice in the matter.

"Coming?" he said looking at Dave who looked like he had swallowed a lemon. "Yeah, fine" he said following Kurt down the stairs to his impending doom.

"So, this is going to be your bed for the duration of your stay." Kurt said sounding bored pointing to Finns' bed. "When Finn is back he has agreed to sleep on the pullout bed, not much point in moving you halfway through your stay." Dave hummed in agreement. He looked around the room and it was clear straight away which half was Kurt's and which one was that of his brother even without Kurt pointing out Finns' bed.

Couldn't his brother have been here instead of Kurt? Dave lamented. At least he seemed kind of cool judging by the trophies on his bookshelf and the posters of football players on the wall. He surely would have been able to get along with that guy but Kurt, no way. Just looking at him rubbed him up the wrong way.

Dave had no idea if he could fake being nice to this guy for a whole week but also knew the lecture his dad would give him if he misbehaved would be far worse, so he had to try. He was still in his parents' bad book thanks to some of the stunts he had pulled over the last couple of months and he was walking a tight rope. He didn't much fancy his parents taking away his allowance as they had threatened on a few occasions. Also a part of him really wanted to show his parents that he could behave himself. He knew he had put them trough a lot lately.

"Arhem" Kurt cleared his throat to get Dave's attention. "And… this is the bathroom. Having your own ensuite can come in very handy in the middle of the night rather than having to trip up the stairs." He looked at Dave who was looking him up and down.

Kurt didn't like that look at all and pulled himself up straight, poking his nose in the air. "What?" he said indignantly.

"Just to get this out in the open. I do not want to be here. I do not like people like _you_ and I don't know how we will get through this week but the best thing would be if we just stayed away as far from each other as possible." Dave spat out.

Kurt was fuming. "What do you mean people like me?" Then a light bulb got off in Kurt's head. "Oh, I get it! You're worried that I will infect you with the _gay_. No need to worry. Despite the obvious foolish notion in parts of the jock community that this would be in fact something you could catch, let me assure you that you are born being gay just like you are born being straight."

Dave just shook his head and huffed out. Yeah, of course, Kurt would say that wouldn't he. As far as Dave was concerned you always had a choice. Maybe some people just didn't try hard enough.

"And as for not wanting to be around me, you don't need to worry Mr. Neanderthal. The feeling is more than mutual. I was just trying to keep it civilised. Something that you're obviously incapable of! But you have my word; I won't bother you with my presence more than necessary." Kurt hissed at Dave.

Dave was momentarily lost for words. No one normally talked back at him like that. Definitely not losers like that guy obviously was. Kurt had some balls; he had to give him that. And he would have loved to put him in his place but he was in no position to do so with their parents above them being all pally with one another.

"Ok, we have an understanding then, you stay away from me and I will stay away from you." Dave said staring Kurt down.

Kurt nodded in agreement, staring back just as fiercely. No way will he let this guy intimidate him in his own room. "Suits me fine. If that's all, let's go back upstairs." He suggested.

Dave nodded and followed Kurt back up the stairs and into the living room.

"There you are guys." Carol said smiling. I hope you find things to your satisfaction David." David nodded and tried to smile. "Yes, Mrs Hummel, it's very nice."

"Oh, call me Carol, please." She offered. "Yes, Carol, thank you very much." Dave said.

"Oh and Kurt, could you do me a favour and go to the groceries store for me. I forgot to get milk and we're all out now."

"No problem Carol" Kurt said. He was happy at the chance of getting out of here for a bit.

"Why don't you take David with you and show him around the area while you go. I am sure he would just be bored hanging here with us." Both Dave and Kurt let out a huff.

"Mhh, no I think I'm fine. I could get my things and unpack." Dave said quickly.

"Don't be shy now Dave," Paul said smiling at his son. It was one of those smiles with an underlying 'do not cause trouble for us now' mixed it for good measure. "You will have time for that later."

Kurt tried protesting too. "But I will only be like 10 minutes. And I am sure visiting our local groceries is not really that exciting."

"Come on boys. It gives you time to get to know one another." Burt added and Paul nodded in agreement. They had really hoped their respective sons would be able to get along.

Kurt sighed but knew he had to give in. "Ok, dad, sure… Come on Dave. I'm going to introduce you to one of Lima's finest groceries establishments."

Dave couldn't help a little laugh escaping him at Kurt's remark. The guy could be funny if he wanted to. But soon enough his mask was back into place and he gave a growl of acknowledgement and followed Kurt outside.

Kurt opened the door to the navigator and Dave couldn't help but ask. "Wow, that's yours?"

"Yes, my dad gave it to me for my 16th birthday. He's a mechanic and pulled some strings and got it at quite a discount for me."

"Wow, I always wanted to drive one of those" Dave said, momentarily forgetting who he was talking to and actually letting his guard down.

"Yeah, it's a great drive. Maybe you want to give it a spin later?" Kurt suggested.

"Sure that would be great."

They both suddenly stared at one another. Did they just manage to have a halfway decent conversation?

"Still doesn't mean I want to spend time with you" Dave added quickly filling the silence and putting his angry jock face back in place.

"I didn't assume you would." Kurt said looking at Dave, putting on his ice queen face in return. "…and the feeling is still mutual. The less I have to see of you the better."

And there Kurt was for a second thinking that this gorilla might actually be a halfway decent human being. Never go back on first impressions he scolded himself mentally.

Dave grumbled something to himself and got in the car. Well, getting a chance of driving this later might be worth having to hang out with the guy for a bit.

Kurt pulled out of the driveway and headed towards their local grocery store. Dave glanced sideways at him and thanked god that no one knew him in this place. If his friends would see him with Kurt he knew he would be dead.

Kurt chuckled out suddenly.

"What?" Dave said annoyed.

"Well, as far as for our plan to stay clear of each other goes, our parents obviously have different ideas. We might not have much choice in the matter." Kurt said with an eye roll and a 'woe is me' expression on his face.

"Oh god, kill me now" Dave groaned out in reply, burying his hands in his face.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Please let me know what you think of it. Like? Don't like? Want me to continue?

And yes, Dave is an ass at the moment but let me assure you if I do continue this, it will be Kurtofsky eventually (I wouldn't have it any other way). Also some of the future scenes are already half written, one in particular which gave the inspiration for this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wow, so this little idea of mine seems to tickle your fancy. All those alerts and reviews just for the first chapter! Love to you all!

**Warnings for this chapter:** Only language really and Dave's uncensored thoughts.

* * *

Chapter 2

They came back with the milk about 15 minutes later. Both had managed to keep conversation to an absolute minimum. Dave gratefully accepted Kurt's offer to wait for him in the car, he really didn't need to see a Lima groceries store from the inside.

"Carol, I've got the milk. Where do you want it?" Kurt yelled through the house as he entered through the front door, Dave following close behind.

"Just put it in the fridge for now thanks!" Carol yelled back.

Dave stood in the doorway shuffling his feet. He hated feeling useless and bored and really he had nothing to do here. Maybe he could ask Kurt later if he had an Xbox. Not that he wanted to play with him but… hell; he didn't even know what he wanted anymore. Kurt was probably right, they were pretty much stuck with each other and he hated that thought.

"Well, how about that spin I offered you earlier?" Kurt was back from the kitchen. "It's either that or hanging with our parents for the next 2 hours and listening to them gushing over our baby pictures or something equally embarrassing."

Dave shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, sounds good." In fact he was excited about the prospect of driving the navigator but he would rather cut his tongue off than show that to Kurt.

Kurt put his head round the living room door. "If it's ok with you Dave would like to try out the navigator. We won't be too long." He said and gave the set of parents his sweetest smile.

"Sure, that sounds great. You two take your time." They all happily agreed.

Kurt took Dave back outside and headed towards his navigator.

How much do you know about cars?" Dave asked still in disbelief about someone like Kurt knowing anything other than show tunes and fashion.

"Doh! My dad is a mechanic. I basically grew up around cars. I can take that engine apart and put it back together better than it was before," Kurt replied. And if he was boasting it was totally on purpose. He did not fail to hear the silent mockery in Dave's question.

Dave just quirked an eyebrow and looked at Kurt. "Yeah, I believe that we I see it." He huffed.

"Well, how much do _you_ know about cars? Do you want to see the engine?" Kurt enquired. Let's see who's going to be embarrassed first, he thought to himself.

"Yeah, that would be great. I always wanted to see one close up." Kurt opened the bonnet and motioned for Dave to move in.

Dave didn't need to be asked twice. "Wow, that's a beauty" he said in admiration as he looked at the powerful engine.

"I know" Kurt said smiling as he busied himself checking over some of the cables and the water.

Dave watched him out of the corner of his eyes. Well, he'd be damned but it looked like Kurt actually knew what he was doing. Either that or he was very good at faking it. Well, so what? He knew a thing or two about cars. That still didn't change what he was and that Dave had to be on his toes. What would be next? Fairies playing football?

"S'cuse me, I just quickly want to check the oil and then we can be off." Kurt said as he nudged Dave to shuffle out of the way and as he reached over their hands involuntarily touched.

Dave jumped back as though he had been burned. Kurt just stared at him not knowing what had gone into him.

"What?" Kurt asked sounding slightly annoyed. Honestly, Dave was a bigger drama queen than he and that was saying something.

Dave glared at Kurt through suddenly very narrow and hostile looking eyes.

"You keep you faggy hands off me" he snarled at Kurt before he stormed off back into the house. Once inside he actually realised that he had nowhere really to storm off to. He sure as hell wouldn't join the happy couples in the living room who he could hear laughing and chatting away. Well at least someone was having a good time, he grunted out. Great! It looked like the only place he could actually go was downstairs into his makeshift home for the next week. Well, if Kurt knew what was good for him he would stay well clear of Dave for a while.

Dave stormed down the stairs and slumped himself onto the bed, clenching and unclenching his fists. Bloody fags! Always out to convert you! He huffed out between gritted teeth.

Kurt was still staring in the direction Dave had stomped off. He didn't really know what the guy's problem was. He had accidentally brushed his hand, so what? Big deal! But he knew he couldn't let the slur go Dave had hurled at him. No way. He was not scared of some homophobic dickhead like him. He was going to put him in his place. With that Kurt stormed off towards the house after Dave. He bypassed the living room and made a beeline for his room. He had a gut feeling that the bed would be exactly where a cave man would hide.

"What the hell is your problem" he screamed at Dave as he stormed into the room.

Dave turned around surprised and lifted himself into a sitting position. "You know exactly what! You trying to infect me with your gay. I've told you to keep away from me. I don't need you to hit on me. In case you haven't noticed I am not a fag."

"Oh god. Grow up!" Kurt shouted back. "You are one immature homophobic prick. And for your information I would rather go out with a girl than to hit on you. I have standards you know."

"Fuck you," Dave snarled at him.

"I thought you weren't into that!" Kurt scowled back. He knew perfectly well he was pulling Dave's leg with that comment but he so desperately wanted to rip into him.

"What the fuck… you know that's just sick. That you're sick." Dave stared Kurt down now.

"And what exactly would be sick about falling in love with someone and wanting to be close to them? You know you can't choose who you fall in love with and for me it just happens to be guys." Kurt's hands were frantically waving in the air. He would hammer this fact home to this guy if it was the last thing he did in this life.

"You try and tell yourself that. But come on, taking it up the ass, that's just gross. That's not how it is supposed to be." Dave's face contorted into disgust.

Oh god. Kurt was sure his face must have gone purple with rage now. He felt like he was going to implode at any moment. He really didn't want to discuss the working of gay sex, which he hadn't even experienced yet, with some guy who probably was so stuck up that he would never try anything else than the missionary position. But hell, he would give it to him straight.

"Well, as far as I am concerned there is a hole and there is a stick… and the stick fits in the hole so, which bit exactly wasn't meant to fit where?" Kurt took a step towards Dave and his eyes were an ice cold blue.

Dave's mouth had fallen open at Kurt's last words and he was gasping for air. "Just… just fuck off and leave me alone" he finally huffed and turned himself around on the bed and put his ear buds in, turning his ipod up to maximum.

"Fine!" Kurt murmured and plunged himself down on his bed and took his own ipod off the nightstand. There was no way he would hand HIS room over for this asshole to sulk in while he had to go upstairs and hang with the parents. He got out his laptop and turned it on making himself comfortable on his bed. Well, if Dave had a problem with him being here then he could go somewhere else. He glared over at Dave who was still curled in on himself and staring at the wall.

Dave was trying to control his breathing. Shit, trust his body to choose this moment to start getting a boner. What the hell was that about? The only explanation would be that he had not had a chance in the last two days to take care of himself. He was an at 'least once a day' guy and with the lack of release it was only to be expected that his body would make its needs know sooner or later.

Reality was that he would be hard pushed to find a moment to take care of his little problem. There was no way he could jerk himself off while here in the same room with Kurt and the shower just seemed out of the question as well. That would be the last thing Dave would need, having Kurt walk in on him jerking himself off and getting the wrong idea. There would no doubt be lots of colds showers ahead of him in the next few days. For now he just would not move until his erection would finally decide to go away.

###

The Hummel Karofsky gathering upstairs was still in full swing and blissfully unaware of any going-ons below them, and they were happily making plans for the next few days.

"You know, Kurt was actually so excited when we asked him to play host to Dave. I think he even made a list of things to do for them." Burt laughed.

Miriam and Paul smiled. "Kurt seems like a nice kid. You've done a good job with him. It couldn't have been easy with him losing his mother that young," Paul said.

"Yes, he is a great kid. I won't lie, we have our differences but I am really proud of the person he has become. How about Dave, he seems like a nice guy."

Paul and Miriam smiled at that but sighed slightly. "Well, to be honest, yes he is a great kid, although we've had our share of tough times with him in the last couple of months" Miriam said her face turning wistful.

"He used to be really kind and helpful and then about a year ago he changed and got all grumpy and angry at us and at the world. He had trouble at school as well but he is pulling himself back together now." Paul added.

"Well, kids," Carol said. "I know Finn had had his moments but I think if we just stick by them they will come through in the end."

"We very much hope so. He has so much potential. Grade A student and a potential football scholarship. It would be a shame if he would mess that up because of some issues he has or because of the kind of friends he has." Paul added.

"Just give the kid time. He will come to you when he's ready to share whatever it is that bothers him. Until then all you can do is be there for him and don't go easy on the boundaries." Burt said, remembering the times when he too had felt far away from Kurt before Kurt let him into what was going on in his life.

Paul nodded in agreement. "Well at least the boys seem to be getting on ok. Initially I was a bit worried because of David's attitude but they really seem to have bonded over the car."

"Yes, we haven't heard from them in a while. Let's take that as a good sign." Carol said as she got up. "Well, I think we better show you to your room and let you get your stuff before it gets dark. And we have got a table booked for 8 at this new Italian restaurant that seems to be all the rage. I hope you like Italian."

"Oh take it from me, he loooves Italian" Miriam laughed patting Paul's stomach.

"Sometimes a bit too much," Paul snorted.

"And I was thinking, that actually the boys would probably be bored hanging with us oldies all night. So I was going to suggest to them that they go and watch a movie. I'm sure they will be able to agree on something. Would you be ok with that?" Carol asked.

"Oh that sounds like a great idea David loves going to the movies," Miriam confirmed.

"Great," Carol said as she headed to the kitchen putting the plates and cups into the dishwasher. She absentmindedly looked out the window and notice Kurt's navigator in the drive. Oh, the boys must be back. I wonder where they could be? She was really happy they were starting to get along.

They showed the Karofsky's to their room and then let them get on with getting their stuff an unpacking.

"I'll go and tell the boys about tonight" Burt said, heading towards Kurt's room, where he assumed the boys would hide out.

He knocked on the half ajar door but had no reply. He knocked again and then opened the door and chuckled as he saw both boys huddled up on their respective beds. Dave looked like he was sleeping and Kurt bobbed his head along to the music and was frantically typing on his laptop. Well, that almost looked serene. He walked up to Kurt and tapped him on the shoulder. Kurt squealed out in alarm and almost dropped his laptop. Pulling his buds out of his ears he yelled, "Daaad, you almost gave me a heart attack."

Burt smiled. Kurt was being overdramatic as always.

Dave had heard the yell even through the maximum volume and turned the music off and spun around, about to ask Kurt what had got his panties in a bunch this time when he spotted Burt Hummel and quickly swallowed his words.

"Now, boys, good I got you both here. Us grown ups are going to head out for dinner later but we thought you might rather want to do something else."

'Yes, like spent the next 6 days in this room until I can go home,' Dave thought.

Kurt nodded in agreement. Maybe he could head out and meet up with some friends.

"So we were thinking how about you two head off to the cinema together." Burt smiled brightly.

Both boys were sharing an 'I'd rather have my hands cut off look', which went completely unnoticed by Burt who was busy getting out his wallet and getting some notes out to give to Kurt.

"Mhh, thank you Mr Hummel but… I think I'm rather tired from the drive and…"

"Not taking no for an answer here boys. I remember what it was like at your age. Wanting to be out all hours and not hang with your parents. So go on, have some fun. As long as you're back by midnight."

Kurt wanted to face palm at his dad. He was frantically thinking about something to say to get him out of this but nothing other than him not spending another minute with that homophobic ass came to mind. And he somehow thought that wouldn't be the right thing to say. Paul and Miriam seemed so nice and he knew his dad wouldn't be friends with them if they weren't. How on earth did they end up with a son like David? Maybe he was swapped at birth?

"Ok dad. Thanks." Kurt smiled through gritted teeth. "I am sure we will have fun."

"Sure you will. Oh, and David your parents wanted me to remind you not to forget to get your stuff from the car."

"Yes, thank you Mr Hummel. I will do that now." Anything to get out of here for a bit, he added in his mind.

Dave headed up the stairs and out the door towards their car. He rested himself against the bonnet and sighed. This was hell. He was sure of it. He noticed his dad walking up to him.

"Hey buddy. You're enjoying yourself?"

This was what Dave would have loved to say: 'No dad, I'm not enjoying myself. I am stuck with this guy who brings the worst out in me and I don't know if I want to punch him or….' Shit, don't even go there, Dave reprimanded himself.

What he actually said was: "Yeah, it's ok. But dad, I really don't much fancy going to the cinema tonight I'm really tired and also me and Kurt really haven't got much in common you know. He probably much rather go without me."

Paul looked at his son with a saddened expression in his face. "Son you know I love you but I really can't approve of the way you have behaved today. The Hummels and Kurt have tried nothing but to make us all feel welcomed and yet, at every turn, at every suggestion you had to dig your heels in. Like with the room. Now I know that sometimes there are people we don't get along with straight away. That it might seem like there is nothing in common. But even if that was the case, take it as a life's lesson that you have to stick with it anyway. You will not always have the luxury of just being around people who like everything you like. You just need to try a bit harder. I'm sure there must be something you two have in common. You just need to look for it." His dad insisted.

Dave looked at his dad and was waiting if he had indeed finished his little speech. 'Yeah, only that you wouldn't be too keen finding out what that one thing could be…' The thought had crept into Dave' head before he could stop it. 'Fuck' he thought a he could feel that familiar cold feel of panic creeping up his spine. Where had that even come from?

"Yes, dad, I will try harder," he said obediently, although he much for felt like punching something to get rid of this feeling of dread.

Paul smiled at him warmly and patted him on the back. "Thanks son. That's all I'm asking."

Dave grabbed his bags and headed back down to Kurt's room. Kurt was frantically pacing up and down like some caged animal. When he saw Dave come in he stopped and glared at him.

"Ok ham hock, so how are we going to play this?" He snarled. "Because there is NO way I'm going to be spending a whole evening sat next to you in a dark cinema."

"My sentiments exactly" Dave agreed.

They both stared at one another as they were thinking.

"Well, how about we head to the cinema together but we each watch what we want and then we meet again after and head home together. That way we have to spend minimum time together." Dave suggested.

Kurt nodded and looked at Dave in amusement. Looks like there are some brains in there somewhere after all. "Deal" he said. "Well, we'll be leaving in half an hour so until then do whatever it is you have to do." And with that Kurt headed for the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. He still would try to look his best; after all you never know who you might meet.

Dave grunted and went on to unpack his stuff.

###

They came back from the cinema three hours later. Their plan had worked to perfection and the only shared time together was to and from the cinema. The house was still void of their parents who probably were having a whale of a time.

"Well, I'm going to go downstairs. Do whatever you want." Kurt said as he headed for his room.

Dave stood in the corridor not really knowing what to do. He was actually knackered but he didn't want to go to bed at the same time as Kurt. But as Kurt had so gracefully left him standing there without showing him around, he didn't want to stumble around the house looking for the TV or Xbox, if they even had such a thing. So unless he wanted to stay in the hallway looking like an idiot, he might as well go to bed as well.

He headed downstairs and somehow thought that he better try and get into the bathroom first as Kurt seemed the high maintenance type and probably spent hours getting ready for bed.

He almost fell over his feet when he saw Kurt sitting in front of a vanity chest and smearing some white stuff onto his face.

"Dude, what the hell?" he gaped at Kurt. "You sure you're not a girl?" he started laughing.

Kurt just huffed indignantly. "You can make fun of me all you want but I'll be the one laughing in ten years time when you tough guys look all wrinkly and shrivelled up. Moisturising is very important to keep your skin's elasticity."

"And what makes you think I would be interested in that? My skin's doing fine without all this pomp." Dave said shaking his head.

"Well, as it looks like you will be a while, I'm going to hit the shower." Dave grabbed his pj's, a towel and his toiletries bag and headed for the bathroom and closed the door. He was looking for the lock. Where the heck was it?

"Hey man, doesn't this door have a look?" Dave shouted out pecking his head out the door.

Kurt looked up from where he sat. "Nope, don't really need one. It is an ensuite, you know! So who's likely to go in there other than me or my brother and we have a perfect schedule worked out.

"Oh" Dave said. 'Great, now the homo can just walk in on him whenever he wants to,' he felt very uncomfortable at the moment.

"Don't get any funny ideas. And don't come in while I'm in here, "Dave barked out.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Kurt yelled back.

Finally a moment of peace! Dave stood under the shower and let the cold water wash over him. Yes, he still needed that cold shower as his little problem had wanted to make itself known again, and it took quite a long time under the cold stream to finally convince his dick that there would be no action tonight.

He eventually got out and dried himself off. Skincare my ass, he thought as he remembered Kurt slapping on whatever disgusting stuff it was he used. There was nothing wrong with just good old plain skin cream. Not all that perfumed fairy stuff twinkle toes like Kurt used.

Dave was just about to start on shaving when he heard a knock on the door.

"What?" he shouted.

"How much longer are you going to be? I need to wash my facemask off!" Kurt said sounding annoyed.

"Hold your horses a few more minutes won't make any difference, I'm sure."

"Hell, for someone that claims they're not into grooming you're taking an awful long time. Anything you want to share with me?" Kurt was getting impatient. He had his routine and this big oaf was ruining it.

"Just give me a minute ok" Dave shouted back. "Ouch fuck!" he yelled out.

"What is it NOW?" Kurt asked exasperated.

"Nothing, just, fuck…" Dave could see blood gushing from where he had just cut himself with the razor. Shit, now he will look like a complete moron. This had honestly never happened to him before.

"What? I'm going to come in there now." Kurt said as he opened the door.

"No, fuck…" Dave protested but Kurt had already opened the door.

Kurt's jaw dropped. Ok… so Dave kind of … well, there was the broad chest and the big shoulders and gosh, for a 17 year old he had a lot of chest hair already and… Kurt had to shake himself out of it. Ok, so his body was kind of hot but that would never make up for his rotten personality. He then noticed Dave frantically searching for some tissue to press onto his jaw and then he saw the blood seeping through his fingers.

"Oh shit, let me have a look" he said walking up to Dave.

"No, it's ok, it's just a cut and…" Dave felt so embarrassed. Like a twelve year old who couldn't even shave himself.

"Now Dave! No time to be all manly now. Let me have a look." Kurt hissed and he could sound really convincing if he wanted to.

Dave removed his hand and Kurt saw the cut. It was quite a deep cut and Kurt wondered momentarily if Dave had actually planned on offing himself. How else did he manage to do that?

He saw the razor in the sink and saw that the blade had come out a bit. Ah, that explained it.

"Hold on, I get some antiseptic cream and a plaster. Keep on holding the tissue on to stop the bleeding," Kurt said before disappearing up the stairs.

Dave stared at himself in the mirror. He shook his head at himself in disgust. Idiot, making a fool of yourself like that and… oh god, Kurt had just seen him half naked. He could feel his breathing getting erratic as the panic tried to reassert itself. No, he would not give in to this panic, to these thoughts that keep threatening to overtake him. Shit, he had done so well back home. He had it all sorted. He just needed to stay away from anything that could tempt him and he was able to lead the perfect normal life just like he wanted. But now here, with this faggot sprinkling around his fairy magic, things just got from bad to worse within a day. It must be true what people say, if you hang around them long enough you become one of them.

He tried to breathe to calm himself. Suddenly Kurt appeared again and went to work at his cut. Dave was too perplexed to protest and let Kurt just get on with it.

"There all done" Kurt said after a minute as he placed the plaster over Dave's cut.

"Now if you don't mind, could you clear up your mess and then I can finally wash this mask off my face."

Dave grunted and cleaned out the sink and threw the tissues and the razor in the bin before heading out of the bathroom.

"I'm just going to bed," He huffed not bothering with brushing his teeth. He just needed to be away from Kurt.

He curled up in his bed, still wearing the towel round his waist, the pj's on the floor in the bathroom long forgotten. He pulled the blanket all the way up over his head and sobbed silent tears as he heard Kurt singing to himself under the shower.

* * *

Please let me know what you thought of this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Well, here is me spoiling you. Another chapter already! This is one of the ones that I had already half written and which were the inspiration for this story.

**Warnings:** Language and slight dubcon (I bet you all wonder what this will be about LOL) Well, I hope I will manage to surprise you!

* * *

Chapter 3

'Fuck my life' Dave thought to himself as he finally had a moment to himself. Thanks to his parents he had to spend all day being dragged around Lima and had to keep up appearances, smiling and chatting and being polite to Kurt. His dad had made it quite clear yesterday what was to be expected of him. But now, to top it all off he had to go to a party organised by one of Kurt's friends, while their parents were heading out to the theatre.

Burt and Paul had even extended their curfews and told them to have fun as long as they wouldn't drink. They both of course had agreed not to but Dave hoped no prayed that there would be booze at the party. That would be the only way to make the evening a bit more bearable.

Well, at least Kurt seemed as uncomfortable at the idea of bringing him along. Why should Dave be the only one suffering? Maybe he could embarrass him in front of his friends? But what would be the point. He didn't want to make a spectacle of himself. He didn't want to do anything other than hopefully get wasted and not talk to anyone and finally get Kurt out of his mind, who for whatever reason seemed to have taken up residence in his head.

Kurt had spent his usual hour in the bathroom getting ready and when he reappeared Dave couldn't help but stare. Did this guy own anything else than skin tight clothes? He looked really fucking great in those clothes and Dave groaned inwardly. Change of plans for tonight. Hopefully there would be some hot chick that would help him take his mind off Kurt.

They arrived outside a quite modest looking house just after 8. The music was already blaring and by the amount of cars around they weren't the first ones to arrive. They walked up to the front door, keeping their distance from one another and walked through the open door.

Dave took in the crowd and sighed a breath of relieve. There were mainly cheerleaders and jocks and as far as he could see no fairies. Maybe this night would turn out to be ok after all. How was Kurt friends with these guys he wondered?

A guy with a mohawk approached them. "Hey Kurt great you could make it. And who is your _friend_ here? Anyone I should know about?" he gestured to Dave giving Kurt a wink.

Kurt picked up straight away on what Puck was implying but chose to ignore it. "Oh, he's Dave, the son of one of my dad's friends. They are staying with us for a week and they thought it might be fun having him tag along."

Hi dude, make yourself comfortable." Puck offered his fist and Dave bumped it with his own and smiled. "Yeah, thanks dude. Just show me to the drinks and I will be fine," Dave said a smile ghosting over his face. And it felt like the first time in years that he had been smiling.

"Ah, a man of my own heart." Puck said grabbing Dave and steering him towards the makeshift bar.

Kurt sighed relieved. He was more than happy that Puck had taken Dave off his hands. He jumped in surprise as he felt two colds hands placing themselves around his eyes.

"Blaine, hi" he giggled. "When did you get here?"

Blaine removed his hands and gave his friend a hug. "Oh, I've been here for ages. You know me… always first to arrive and last to leave. By the way who is that hottie you arrived with?"

"Oh god, Blaine! Don't even go there. The guy's an ass. I only have to put up with him because unfortunately our dads are old pals and I have drawn the short stick being assigned as his babysitter. And before you get any ideas, that guy is the biggest homophobe I've met to date."

Blaine just laughed, his interest spiked. "You know what they say… the louder they protest…" he said smirking at Kurt. Kurt just groaned out and face palmed. "Just promise to behave yourself. I don't much fancy wiping your blood off the floor."

"Oh, is he really that dangerous? Now I'm really intrigued. You have to introduce us." Blaine's eyes were zooming in on Dave as he took a swig from his beer bottle.

"No way, Blaine. If you feel suicidal go introduce yourself. I hope to stay as far away as possible from him all night. I came to have fun you know!" Kurt rolled his eyes. He knew that look on Blaine's face and knew there was nothing he could say would change his mind. He would just have to find out for himself what _charming_ company Dave was.

Kurt spotted Mercedes arriving and headed straight for her. He needed some cheering up and he was sure his friend would be able to deliver.

"Oh Mercedes, I am so happy to see you" he said giving her a big hug. "You have no idea what a couple of shitty days I've had."

"Hey Kurt" Mercedes smiled as she hugged him back. "I thought your dad had his friends and their son come to visit and you sounded so excited about it."

"Well, let's just say it didn't quite go as expected." He gestured over to Dave who was busy in conversation with some jocks.

"That's him?" Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "Wow, he looks kind of hot. How can you not be positively drooling over him?"

"Wait till you meet him. Or better not. You probably would just want to punch him. He is one of the most arrogant, self-centered homophobic idiots I've ever had the non-pleasure to meet."

Mercedes face fell. "Oh boo. I'm so sorry. Does your dad know? I can't imagine him being ok with it?"

"No, he doesn't know, and I would like to keep it that way. Somehow Dave's parents are really nice. I have no idea what went wrong there and it's only another 5 days. I think I've put him in his place enough for him to leave me alone. Come on, enough about him, let's have some fun."

Kurt dragged Mercedes over to where the rest of the Glee-clubbers were standing and enjoying Puck's no doubt spiked punch. Blaine had already a spare glass in his hand and handed it over to Kurt. Well, Kurt was driving but surely one would be alright, he told himself.

Dave was getting nicely buzzed. He observed the crowd of people. There were a few girls who looked nice and maybe he should try to chat one of them up. He sure could do with some distraction. It was only he couldn't muster the energy to actually do so. His gaze wandered over to Kurt and his obvious flamer of a friend. And he really didn't get how these cool guys could be friends with those two. It goes against any jock etiquette he knew.

Puck observed the crowd and decided they all were getting to that merry point where they would have loosened up enough to play some risqué games. He lowered the music and whistled to get everyone's attention. "Now, to start the proper action, how about a fun game of spin the bottle to warm up." People cheered, some moaned but they all started to sit themselves in a big circle. Dave stayed in his nice comfortable spot on the sofa. That was until Puck walked up to him and dragged him onto his feet. "Hey, no chickening out. We ALL play."

Nah, I really…" Dave tried to protest.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, what better way to get acquainted with a new group of people! Now get your head out of your ass and join the crowd." Puck pushed him towards the circle. Dave unceremoniously sat himself down between two girls, as far away as possible from Kurt and his butt buddy.

"Ok, this is a simple kissing game; I think we want to start slow." Puck said with an evil smile on his face. "The one who spins has to kiss the one the bottle lands on. One minute, full on, anyone who chickens out will have to do a dare, and let me remind you… you don't want to do any of my dares, so you better get it on." They all laughed and cheered. They remembered Pucks' crazy dares all too well. There would be lots of kissing tonight! Blaine gave Kurt a wink and nodded his head slightly in the direction of Dave. Kurt groaned. He really hoped Blaine would behave himself.

Puck was the first one to spin and the bottle landed on Tina. He crawled over to her and under the cheers and shouts of the group made a big display of kissing her sloppily, wetly and Kurt was glad that Mike wasn't here yet as that kiss was positively pornographic. They pulled apart and Puck grinned. "Well, you get the idea. Tina, you're next."

Dave was starting to feel increasingly uncomfortable. This was obviously an 'anything goes' game. Which was confirmed when two chicks got it on, kissing each other breathless. So far no one chose the dare and he could only hope that the bottle would spare him as there was no way he was sucking anyone's face off, well apart maybe from that Britt chick, she looked hot.

The bottle spun again and landed back on Puck who happily made a come hither motion with his hands at the Latina girl and to everyone's great delight devoured her mouth.

Puck spun the bottle and … it landed on Blaine. Blaine let out an excited squeak. "Oh, I get to kiss the hot jock" he smirked at Puck who smiled back at him.

Oh, THIS Dave would have to see. There was no way; this bad ass guy was going to kiss the fag. When Puck without hesitation started to crawl towards Blaine, Dave couldn't believe it. NO, this was not happening. What's wrong with all these guys? And oh god, he is really going to kiss him.

Dave willed his eyes to look away but he couldn't. He watched frozen as Blaine let himself be pulled in by Puck and Puck flicked out his tongue and immediately attacked Blaine's mouth with it. Blaine reciprocated just as eagerly and their tongues connected and the obscene sounds of their slurpy kissing was filling the room, accompanied by whistles and catcalls from the crowd. Dave just stared and had stopped breathing. Suddenly Blaine's eyes shifted his attention from Puck and stared straight at Dave as his tongue slid out of Puck's mouth and licked a wet trail along his bottom lip before Puck's tongue followed and they were back to tongue wrestling.

Dave could feel himself getting hard watching them. And the way Blaine had stared at him, why? He started to panic. He needed to get some air, needed to breathe. He watched Puck and Blaine pull apart. Both of them grinning and taking a bow before Puck crawled back to his spot. Blaine was just about to spin the bottle when Dave got up and with a "need a pee" raced out of the room and up the stairs. He had no idea where the bathroom was so he opened the first available door and it was one of the bedrooms. He didn't care he just needed to be alone. He closed the door behind him and sank down on the floor next to the bed.

Downstairs Blaine was giving Kurt a questioning look which Kurt returned with a shrug. It was none of his business what Dave got up to. He was finally starting to have a good time.

Dave was sitting on the floor, breathing harshly. He could still feel his erection straining against his jeans. And fuck! Tears were pricking at his eyes. There was no way watching two guys get it on could have him aroused like this, it was just not possible. Why couldn't he have gotten a boner when the two chicks were at it? What's wrong with him?

He waited for his erection to go away but despite his best efforts he just seemed to be getting more turned on. He huffed out in desparation. He didn't believe he was actually contemplating this but it looked like the only way to get rid of his erection was to jerk himself off, right here and now in someone's bedroom. But the need for release was taking over. With a trembling hand he unbuttoned his jeans and plunged his hand into his boxers taking out his hard cock and slowly started to stroke his length. He closed his eyes and tried to think of the two girls kissing but the image of Puck and this other guy getting it on kept creeping up in his mind and he was almost too close to care, to far gone to control his thoughts.

He groaned as the speed of his hand intensified. He didn't hear the door opening and closing.

"You need a hand with that?" Blaine said, standing over him, smirking arrogantly down at him.

Dave's eyes shot up, he pulled his hand away at lightning speed and gawked mouth hanging open at the guy in front of him, while frantically trying to shove his dick back in his boxers.

"What the fuck" he growled out.

"I asked you if you need a hand with that?" Blaine said again leaning in closer and giving Dave's cock an appreciative look.

"Watch it homo. I don't want you near me, I am not like you."

Blaine just laughed confidently. "I never said you were. All I offered was to lend you a hand. You know it's so much more fun having someone else do it for you."

"If you don't leave you I'm going to punch your smug face in" Dave howled menacingly.

Blaine just raised his eyebrows, clearly not hiding his pleasure at Dave's desperate try to gain control. "That's fine by me. I like it rough." He teased Dave.

"Just get the fuck away from me I told you I am no fag." Dave snarled out.

Blaine moved just that little bit closer. "You can fool yourself and I for one don't give a damn if you stay in your little closet for the rest of your life but I noticed the way you were watching me and Puck get it on and the little problem it created." He grinned and motioned to Dave's still hard cock. "And all I am offering is a helping hand" and Blaine took another step closer to Dave and kneeled down next to him his eyes never leaving Dave's.

"I know a thing or two about hand jobs. I promise you won't regret this." Blaine's hand was slowly stroking up Dave's legs and was getting dangerously close to his cock. He stopped just short and let his hand hover above it, looking at Dave.

"No…" Dave groaned out but it didn't sound very convincing. Dave was watching him, panting and breathless. He was losing his internal battle to just punch the guy's lights out and leg it out of here as fast as possible. Instead he closed his eyes and waited for whatever it was that would happen next.

Blaine smirked victoriously and didn't waste any more time. He spat in his hands to create some wetness to ease the friction and placed his hand around Dave's impressive length and started to stroke it spreading his spit evenly. He swirled his thumb across the tip of Dave's cock. Dave grunted and shuddered. Blaine continued to tease him and moved his hand down to Dave's balls and alternated between squeezing and stroking them. Dave was mumbling incoherently and Blaine had a smug expression cover his face. So far his gaydar had never failed him and it obviously hadn't now. Kurt still needed to learn a lot in terms of spotting gays, closeted or not.

Before too long Blaine could feel his own erection painfully demanding some attention. He unzipped his own pants and with his other hand started to jerk himself off in time with Dave. He leaned in closer and took in the sweaty, manly scent of Dave, who still had his eyes closed.

Blaine watched his hands move over both their cocks in a steady rhythm and admired the almost painfully blessed out expression on Dave's face as he was bringing him closer to his orgasm. Blaine took his time and while stroking them, studied Dave closely. The strong jaw line, the impressive chest and oh…, he wished he could do more with him than just jerk him off. In his mind he had Dave bend him over and filling him up with his large cock and giving it to him until he was screaming for mercy.

Dave had his eyes screwed shut. He let himself get lost in the feeling of someone's hand on his dick. A hand who definitely knew what it was doing. This was not his first hand job but it felt so much better than the last one. The other time had been with one of the cheerleaders and it had taken him forever to come. He blamed it on her not really knowing what to do at the time. Oh, god, this was something else. With each stroke and pump and tease he could feel himself falling deeper and closer to his impeding orgasm. He temporarily had forgotten where he was. He just needed to come and he could tell when he eventually did it would be hard.

Blaine could feel himself get close and he could feel Dave's cock twitch in anticipation as well. It only took him a few more strokes before they both came at the same time. Dave cried out and felt the orgasm spasm through him as Blaine's hand was still making furious work pumping him through it as well as his own orgasm. Blaine being a tease kept on stroking Dave as his cock was slowly going limp. He knew it would be painful soon from being oversensitive but he also knew the feeling would be intermixed with a lot of pleasure. He would make sure Dave would never forget this hand job.

Dave was moaning and jerking and gosh, what was he doing. The continuous wave of pain and pleasure kept on hitting him. Why had he never thought of that?

Blaine took pity on him eventually when the moans started to sound more like muffled cries. He dropped against Dave's chest and enjoyed the afterglow for a moment before grabbing some tissues from the nightstand and cleaning them both up before pulling his pants back on.

He leaned over and placed a kiss on Dave's jaw. Dave just stared at him, comprehension of what just happened just slowly starting to dawn on him.

"Glad I could help. You need a hand again just give me a shout, Kurt knows where to find me," Blaine smirked before he left the room and went back downstairs to rejoin the party.

Dave was left sprawled on the floor, his dick still hanging out of his pants. Rage was suddenly racing through is body, along with fear and guilt and he could feel himself falling into that black hole that had always threatened to swallow him up. He punched the wall so hard it actually left a mark. He could feel a crack in one of his fingers but he welcomed the pain. Just one fucking moment of letting his guard down, he growled and punched the wall again and cried out in pain.

No, he was not a homo. He would be normal and happy and… he screamed. Who was he kidding? But he could not be, wouldn't allow himself to be. He needed to get as far away from here as possible. He hastily pulled his jeans up and raced down the stairs and out of the front door without giving anyone as much as a glance.

Kurt's head shot up as he noticed Dave race past him and out of the house. What was wrong with the guy now? Honestly, Kurt was getting tired of it.

Blaine approached him with another drink in his hand. He had this too comfortable smug look on his face.

Kurt gestured at the door and shrugged his shoulders "I wonder what crawled up his ass ?"

Blaine smirked. "Well, I wouldn't say so much crawled up his ass… but… more down his front. Maybe my better than average hand job I just gave him was more than he could take."

Kurt spat out the sip of coke he had just taken. "You WHAT? Seriously Blaine? There is NO way…I don't believe you."

"I am telling you, that guy is gayer than a whole pride parade but unfortunately also resident in Narnia. Shame really, you should see the size of his dick…"

"BLAINE! TMI, thank you very much I don't want to hear it… but, you're telling me he is gay and that you…? Are you out of your freaking mind?"

"Yes, I did indeed and, either he is gay or he had me confused with some hot cheerleader and I don't think he had had that much too drink." Blaine laughed. "And let me tell you the way he got turned on when I and Puck kissed was all the confirmation I needed… if I ever had any doubts to begin with. You still have a lot to learn young Jedi!" Blaine placed his hand around Kurt's shoulder.

"Blaine I'm not happy with you. For one thing that could have gone horribly wrong and also, if he really is a closeted gay, shit Blaine, this is not the way to make him accept himself."

"Well. He surely seemed to have enjoyed my kind of help." Blaine tried to keep the conversation light.

"Well, that needs to be seen." Kurt replied mulling things over in his head. Of course, now it all made sense in a weird twisted sort of way. Dave's standoffishness. His almost obsessive fear of being too close to Kurt as though breathing in the same air was going to harm him. He was just freaking scared. Now if the jock population at his school is anything to go by Kurt actually knew that Dave had a point being at least uneasy about admitting he was gay.

Kurt was not trying to make excuses for Dave's behaviour but it was as though a light bulb just had gone off in his head. If only Dave had said something rather than being a complete douche.

Shit, what was Kurt to do now? He had a distinct feeling that Dave wouldn't suddenly be ok with it and he still had 5 more days left with him in his room. He sincerely hoped that Dave wouldn't snap as a result of Blaine's as usual 'act now, think later' behaviour. On the other hand, maybe Kurt had an opening to get through to Dave and try to help him come to terms with being gay.

Kurt was debating with himself whether to go after Dave or not. Where the hell did Dave think he was going anyway? Kurt was the driver for the night and Dave didn't know the area. Kurt huffed resigned. He would have to find him and at least make sure he got home ok.

"Blaine I'll be off." Kurt said as he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

Blaine gave him a bemused look. "What? Off so sudden. Don't say you suddenly give a damn about the guy? Well if anything, maybe I should tag along. You know, maybe appeal to his gay side."

"No thanks Blaine. I think you appealed to his gay side enough for tonight! God, the guy is probably just freaking out somewhere. I just want to get him home and then hit the pillows. Way too much drama for me in the last couple of days." Kurt waved at Blaine. "And WE will need to talk about THIS" Kurt said before heading out the door.

Dave was wandering mindlessly through the dark streets. He had no idea where he was heading but he didn't care. He still had trouble breathing and tears were now falling freely. No, no, no, was constantly racing through his mind. He just wanted to go home. He could not go back and face Kurt now. He could already imagine the gloating and mocking Kurt would give him. No doubt his queer friend must have told him about _it_. Well, at least he assumed he did. If one of his friends would have got to third base with a girl, he sure would know about it within the hour. And he couldn't imagine the gay protocol to be any different.

Dave felt sick and was sure he was going to throw up sooner or later. He could feel the bile rising in his stomach already. How the hell was he going to get back to the Hummels? He hadn't even bothered to take note of the actual address. Well, he would have to call his parents and asked them to come and pick him up. He would just tell them that he was feeling ill or something and didn't want to bother Kurt.

Dave pulled out his phone when he heard a car screech to a stop next to him. He whirled around and wanted to run.

"Hey Dave, stop…, wait…, PLEASE?" Kurt yelled after him as he got out of the car.

Dave was unable to look at Kurt but shook his head. "Just leave me alone!" He started to walk away.

"No, I won't. Look I don't…"

"Why do you even care? Go back and enjoy yourself and let me just forget about this. The less I see of you or your _friend_ the better." Dave said trying to hide the tremble in his voice.

Kurt cringed at the pained expression in Dave's voice. He was actually getting a bit worried for him. He looked really broken and Kurt rather wanted him at home where worst case his parents could take care of him. But how do you get a big beefy guy like Dave in a car though if he didn't want to? Well, Kurt would just have to do what he did best.

"STOP! I can scream the whole place down if you want me to. I have a good pair of lungs on me. BUT you will listen to me now. I don't know if I care or not and I have no idea what must be going through your mind at the moment. Blaine's an ass and I am extremely upset with him… and I am still incredibly angry at you for all the shit you threw at me over the last 2 days. But you will just get your ass in the car now and let me take you back to the house. You have nowhere else to go."

Dave was stunned by the assertive tone in Kurt's voice. He had a point. He had nowhere else to go in this godforsaken place and not having to wake up his dad was probably a good idea.

He nodded and clambered into the passenger seat deliberately avoiding eye contact with Kurt.

Once back home, Dave dashed downstairs and Kurt thought he better give him some time so he made himself a cup of coffee and made himself comfortable in the living room.

He would definitely have to have a word with Blaine. He did push it too far tonight. Kurt knew that Blaine's carefree and go getter attitude would get him into trouble one day and that most likely he would have to pick up the pieces but he had never imagined it to be anything like this.

When Kurt thought a safe amount of time had passed, he headed downstairs too. He could still hear muffled sobs coming from Dave. He really didn't know what to do. He forewent his usual skincare routine and left the shower for the morning. Once changed he crawled into bed and closed his eyes. He could sense that Dave was pretending to be asleep but could hear by his breathing patterns that he was still fighting with tears.

Kurt wrestled with himself. He felt so helpless in this situation. But it just didn't feel right leaving Dave to it like that.

"Dave?" he eventually said in a half-hearted whisper.

Dave didn't reply but Kurt could hear him shifting in his bed.

"You know; if you want to… like talk…"

"NO," Dave huffed out. "I just want to forget."

* * *

**A/N 2: ** Awww, poor Dave. I really feel sorry for having put him through this. But things had to get worse first for them to get better. He needed a BIG wake up moment. Let's hope it won't backfire ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** So I guess I stunned you all into silence with the last chapter ;) but finally Dave will have no other choice than to address his situation. Well, find out what happens next…

This chapter kind of ran away with me a bit and is rather long but I hope entertaining nonetheless

* * *

Chapter 4

"I'm really getting worried. Maybe we should go and see a doctor with him after all." Miriam said to Paul. Paul nodded his head absentmindedly. They both had never seen their son like that. But unlike Miriam, Paul was more level headed and didn't see any need for immediate panic.

"It's just not like him. Normally when he's sick he can't have me fuss over him enough but today he hardly acknowledges my presence. And he has been sick twice this morning, what if he has got food poisoning or something?"

"Now Miriam, there is no need to jump to conclusions. He is almost a grown man. Maybe he just doesn't need fussing over anymore." Paul tried to comfort his wife, who had worked herself up into a frenzy about Dave as the day had gone on.

Dave had not left his bed all day, apart from twice running to the bathroom to bring up whatever food there still had been left in his stomach. Kurt witnessed the whole situation and the second time just rushed in after Dave to help him clean himself up and pass him a glass of water. He again had tried to talk to Dave but Dave ignored him and headed straight back to bed and curled in on himself and pulled the blanket over his head.

Carol and Burt had sat by the Karofsky's, trying to be there for them but knowing there wasn't actually a lot they could do. They had given them the address of their doctor should they want to have Dave checked over but when his mom mentioned this to him, Dave vigorously shook his head before turning away and facing the wall.

Kurt hated seeing Dave's parents this concerned for their son, knowing too well that there was a simple explanation to all of this but he knew he was in no position to tell them what had actually happened. That was for Dave to do but he grew out of things to say to put Dave's parents at ease.

Kurt thought his dad had picked up on his slightly erratic behaviour but again, it didn't feel right to share this with his dad either. So basically for all different reasons Kurt felt as alone in this as Dave. And to be honest Kurt felt that he was in way too deep, he was no counsellor.

All he could do was go and check on Dave ever so often when his mom wasn't doing so already, hoping that this time Dave would respond, maybe just look at him but every time he went downstairs Dave didn't even acknowledge his existence.

Miriam had been trying to convince Dave to at least have a drink but Dave ignored her just as much. Kurt sensed that Dave didn't want his parents there. Kurt was torn between trying to give Dave the space he so clearly craved and letting his mom try to smother him with her kindness. But Miriam being the concerned mom that she was seemed to have made the decision for him. She wanted to cancel the plans they all had made for the evening so as to be here should Dave's condition get worse.

Kurt of course knew that there was nothing wrong physically with Dave and that his _condition_ would not suddenly take a turn for the worse. In fact Kurt felt like he was the only one who actually might be able to improve Dave's state, knowing what he did.

So throughout the afternoon his plan had changed from giving Dave some space to getting the parents out of the house so he could have some time with him. Truth was Kurt thought it would be good for Dave to have his parents gone. And maybe, just maybe Kurt would actually be able to get him to open up, knowing that no nosy ears would be here to pry.

Kurt put on his best smile and walked in to the living room where he could hear Miriam and Paul's worried voices.

He cleared his throat to get everybody's attention. Four pairs of eyes shot up to meet his.

"Erm, I just wanted to say that really there is no need to cancel your plans for the evening. I can keep an eye out for Dave. I am sure it's just a stomach bug or something. I felt a bit off this morning too. It probably affected him more than me."

He smiled reassuringly at Mr and Mrs Karofsky.

"But…he might need me." Miriam protested instantly. Paul looked from Miriam to Carol and Burt and then over to Kurt. He studied Kurt's face and had a distinct feeling that he was missing something but he also didn't believe that Dave was at death's door like Miriam wanted to. After being stuck in the house most of the day, they could do with some time out. And as long as Kurt kept an eye on Dave, they could always head back should he need them.

Carol smiled at Miriam. "You know, maybe Kurt is right. I am sure he will take good care of Dave while we're out. Most likely he just needs to sleep it off and I am sure Kurt would call us straight away should there be any issues. And it would do you some good to get your mind off things."

"Yes, of course I would." Kurt confirmed. Miriam was still not convinced but a pleading look by Paul made her agree reluctantly. Dave was her baby but she knew he was not a baby anymore and she will have to learn to let go. "Ok, but Kurt, please promise me you will call if anything happens whatsoever."

Kurt nodded enthusiastically. "I promise. But I really think he will be fine."  
###

Half an hour later the parents were all happily out of the door and Kurt went into the kitchen to get a glass of water for Dave. As far as he could tell Dave didn't have anything to drink all day apart from the sip in the morning. He was determined to make Dave drink this water one way or another. He would just have to give his best bitch impression. No one could outlast Kurt when it came to being stubborn.

Kurt walked back down to his room. His mission was to get Dave to talk. Dave was still in the embryonic position he basically had spent all day in and from what Kurt could tell he had not moved at all since he last checked on him about an hour ago. Kurt had more than respected his need to be alone but now that Dave looked like he had gone catatonic Kurt knew he had to get him to open up. He just didn't know how to.

"Dave? Our parents have gone out for the evening." He informed him. Let him know that it was safe to talk should he want to. "I promised your mom and dad that I would look after you so please don't make me out to be a liar and have some water. You haven't had anything to eat or drink all day."

Dave didn't acknowledge Kurt. Could everyone just leave him alone? His mom fussing over him all day and now Kurt seemed to be taking over her job. Why didn't they get that he just needed to be alone. That he was not worth all this attention. That he was just a weirdo, a reject, someone that deserved to be abandoned.

Kurt placed the glass of water on the nightstand and took a gamble sitting himself down at the edge of Dave's bed.

Dave felt the bed dip and could feel himself tense up. He didn't turn around though. Maybe if he kept on ignoring Kurt he would go away again. It had worked well so far. Well, if Kurt valued his health he would leave. Dave had felt the anger and fear bubbling under the surface all day and he couldn't guarantee that he wouldn't explode should Kurt decide to mention _IT_.

Kurt sighed. Well, at least Dave hadn't pushed him off. If Dave didn't want to talk, fine, maybe he was willing to listen. Kurt had done some research on the net during the day and had come across some interesting blogs by some other gay teen athletes. Most of them like Dave had felt the need to stay in the closet and it had opened up Kurt's eyes to the pressure someone like Dave was facing from friends and society. But there were also the few brave ones who had come out and Kurt was sure Dave would find those ones inspiring to read. But first of all Dave needed to come out of his self inflicted coma.

"Look, Dave, … I know things must be very confusing right now but I really think holding it all in can't be healthy, maybe talking about…"

Dave groaned. Kurt thought it was good for him to talk? What fairytale world did he live in? You talk about it and then everything will be rainbows and sunshine? The guy really had no idea did he?

"What exactly do you want me to talk about?" Dave snarled as he turned himself around staring at Kurt for the first time today. He knew the anger would take hold of him sooner or later and in a way it felt good shouting at someone.

"What do you want to hear? That I'm like you? That I like to sing and dance? That I like dick? … That… that that fucking hand job your _friend_ gave me was the fucking best orgasm I ever had … and I want to do it again and again? Because if that's what you're waiting to hear you're going to be disappointed. I'm not going to say any of that. All I want is to forget about it and have my normal life back." Dave took a few deep breaths to try and control his sudden rage.

Kurt could hear the menace and self-loathing in Dave's voice and it made him both scared and broke his heart. Why did Dave hate his true self so much? His parents seemed ok with Kurt. Was it really all down to peer pressure? And if so what sick world did they live in?

Kurt swallowed and calmly said "I didn't expect you to say any of those things Dave, just to talk about what's going on inside of you. I am trying to understand … and despite what you feel now you know that one day things will get better and…"

"Don't you DARE give me the 'it gets better' speech, or I'll punch you!" Dave growled out. "Just so you know, for some people it does not get better! Just look at me Kurt. I am a 220 pounds football player. Guys like me are not supposed to be into other dudes. Guys like me are supposed to watch sports, drink beer, made rude jokes and try to get the hottest cheerleader possible. We are not supposed to be like you! You probably came out of the womb wearing scarves and singing show tunes but me? I am just sick. I am not a _proper_ guy and I can't even be a prissy fairy and …" It finally came spilling out of Dave. All the reasons why he couldn't be what his body was trying to tell him he was. Everything he knew about gays, every stereotype he had ever come across fit Kurt perfectly but not someone like him.

Kurt jumped back a bit at the force of Dave's outburst. But at least he got Dave talking and he suddenly had a very good idea what was wrong. Dave had no real concept about being gay and the idea of not fitting the stereotype of either a jock or gay, had him petrified and stuck in some self inflicted prison. Kurt chose to ignore Dave's derogatory comments, as difficult as that was. Instead Kurt got up from the bed and picked up Dave's clothes from the floor where he had discarded them last night and tossed them at Dave.

Dave stared at Kurt bewildered.

"Get changed. We're going out." Kurt ordered him. "I take it you've got a fake ID like any _responsible_ 17 year old would."

"What? Why?"

Kurt took a step towards Dave again. He looked directly in Dave's bloodshot tired eyes. "Because… you… David… need a change of perspective! And I am going to give it to you. So come on. I won't take no for an answer!"

Dave was gaping at Kurt and to say he was taken by surprise would be an understatement. He had mentally prepared himself for a verbal fight with Kurt but this…. Kurt out of the blue threw him a curve ball and he didn't know how to react.

He could stay here and mope but he had the distinct feeling that Kurt would not get off his back … and he really didn't want to end up punching the guy in his own house… or he could go and see whatever it was that Kurt was planning on showing him. Maybe there would be booze and booze would be about the only thing that could get him out of this bed right now. He surely could do with getting drunk.

"Is there going to be drinks?" Dave asked.

"Yes, and I promise you I'll buy you your first drink as long as you get yourself out of that bed and under the shower. You have 20 minutes to get ready." Kurt looked at Dave with his 'I mean business so don't mess with me' look and Dave didn't quite know why but he walked into the bathroom and got himself ready.

###

Kurt had left Dave's parents a message on their phone as well as a written one on the kitchen table; saying that Dave was feeling a lot better and they didn't need to worry anymore but that they both were really tired and had already gone to bed. He knew he was taking a big risk. Should any of their parents decide to check on them they would find the beds empty and Kurt didn't want to think of the possible consequences that might have. But the second the plan had formed in his head, he knew it was worth taking that risk.

About an hour later they pulled into the car park of what looked like a bar/nightclub? Dave wasn't quite sure. "What is this place?" Dave asked.

"This David … is Scandals, Lima's _finest_ address for anything gay," Kurt informed Dave. He had thought for a moment not to tell Dave until they were inside but decided to go with the truth.

Dave's face contorted into almost comical shock. "Wait… what… you're not expecting me to… go inside?" Dave could feel the cold panic creeping up his spine. It had happened so many times in the last couple of days, he really should be used to it by now.

"Yes, David, I expect you to go inside with me." Dave was about to open his mouth in protest but Kurt placed his finger over his mouth and shushed him.

"And before you say anything… I promise you we can leave any time you want, but…just come inside with me for a bit. What have you got to lose? No one knows you here. But you might possibly have so much to gain… seeing that gays come in all shapes and sizes." Just as on cue a big burly guy was walking out of Scandals and headed for his motor bike.

Kurt gave a silent thanks to whatever deity there might be listening to him. "Look," he said pointing to the big beefy man, who had at least another 30 lbs on Dave, Kurt guessed. "Does that look like your stereotypical gay?"

Dave let his eyes wander to where Kurt was pointing and gasped. "You're telling me that guy is…?"

"Yes, Dave, he most certainly is … he is what you call a _bear_…and just so you know, you can say the word, you won't go up in flames."

Dave really, really didn't want to laugh but a small giggle escaped him as he bit his tongue.

"Bear?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, I know, still a bit stereotypical that there is this need to define people based on their looks and body shape but… that's not the point I am trying to get across here. My point is that there isn't just one type of gay. What you most likely know from TV and magazines is just a small part of it."

Dave watched the guy put on his helmet and zip up his jacket before mounting his bike and revving it up. He still found it hard to believe that that guy could be gay.

"Well? Ready to go in?" Kurt enquired hopeful.

Dave couldn't believe that he was actually contemplating going in but now that he was here and after seeing that guy he had to admit he was curious. And Kurt was right no one knew him here. It would be safe. He turned to Kurt and nodded. "Yes, although I can't guarantee I won't bolt once inside."

Kurt beamed warmly at Dave. Dave actually was displaying a little cute nervous smile on his face and he had a pretty smile Kurt thought. Kurt wondered whether this was the first time he had actually seen him smile.

"Come on then before you change your mind!" Kurt got out of the car and motioned for Dave to follow him.

Dave could feel the cold sweat building up on his skin and his heart rate going up with every step he took towards the entrance. His body wanted to run but he decided not to listen to it. 'Deep breath.' he kept telling himself. It would be alright, 'no one knows you here,' he had to remind himself over and over again.

The guy at the door hardly even glanced at their IDs and waved them through.

They stepped into a big room which pretty much looked like your average bar if it hadn't been for the above average percentage of males, interspersed with a few women and some glamorous drag queens.

Dave's eyes darted around nervously, as if waiting for something bad to happen. Surely someone would jump out at him at any moment telling him that he was not welcomed here and when he felt people's eyes on him as he walked towards the bar he felt justified in his apprehension.

Kurt could feel Dave's nerves radiating off of him and nudged him to get his attention. "How about that drink I promised you?" he asked trying to get Dave's mind on different things.

"'K" Dave replied eyes fixed straight at the bar as though it was his save haven. Kurt ordered a beer and a diet coke and passed the bottle to Dave.

"How you're holding up?" Kurt asked Dave as he took a sip of his drink and took in the atmosphere of the place. It was busy as was to be expected for a Saturday night and to Kurt's relief the crowd was fairly mixed.

"I don't know" Dave answered truthfully. He still felt like on display and wished he could just disappear.

"Well, maybe let's start by just looking around. You surely must have noticed the varying degrees in ages and sizes."

Encouraged by Kurt's words Dave dared to look around properly, to really look at the guys who seemed so confident in who they were. He could make out quite a few couples and the dance floor was buzzing with people. It all seemed so normal here in this setting. But he still felt out of place. He had felt the eyes of people looking him up and down judgingly as he walked in and he was sure that he didn't meet the mark. How could he? Yes, there were a few other bigger guys but still they looked like they fitted in and Dave couldn't shift the feeling that he just didn't.

"I just wished people wouldn't be staring at me. Is it that obvious that I don't really belong here?" Dave huffed out feeling more and more self-conscious.

Kurt smirked. He would have to put Dave straight about why he was the centre of everyone's attention… and he would relish doing so.

"Actually Dave, if you don't mind me telling you… the guys were definitely eyeing you up but not for the reasons you think…." He looked at Dave with a seductive smile and waited for the penny to drop.

It took about a minute before Dave's face changed into one of utter disbelief and he turned bright red. "No… you're not implying that…" he choked out.

Kurt nodded grinning wildly now. "Oh… you bet I am! The second you walked through that door half the guys were literally drooling. I'd say a guy like you would be hot property here."

"Yeah, sure…" Dave whined out, feeling very awkward at the idea of anyone looking at him like _that_. "I think this would be the time for me to bolt, only…"

Kurt looked at Dave questioningly. "Only?"

"I need to finish my beer first." Dave said a small smile ghosting over his still tense face.

Kurt couldn't help but grin at him. This was going better than he could have hoped for. He had assumed Dave would indeed run the second he set foot in the bar. He heaved a sigh of relief and looked up into Dave's eyes before quickly averting his gaze. Dave had beautiful eyes was a thought that had flashed through his mind out of nowhere.

Dave settled himself on one of the bar stools and went back to observing everything that was going on around him. Kurt sat himself down next to Dave and let his knee nudge Dave's, letting him know he was here should he want to talk, but for now Kurt knew Dave just needed time to absorb.

Dave wondered if any of these burly looking guys used to play sports in high school like him and when they had come out. Surely it couldn't be as easy as walking into a gay bar and then self acceptance and everything else will just follow suit. He knew he could never do this in his home town and it made him sad. Because right now he sort of felt like he could breathe for the first time in years. Like this big burden had lifted just that little bit of his shoulders.

Kurt nudged him again and snapped Dave out of his musings. "I need to head for the bathroom. You're ok here for a minute?"

Dave didn't know if he would be but what could he say?" Yeah, sure" he replied and watched Kurt walk away. For the first time he allowed himself to really look at Kurt and he had to admit that Kurt was absolutely stunning. The grace with which he moved, the way his eyes sparkled, and Dave had to mentally kick himself. No, he would not think of Kurt like that; he didn't want to think of any guy like that! But here in the safe environment of the bar he found it hard to stop his mind wandering to 'what if's.'

Dave took the last sip of his beer and was contemplating whether to get another one. He had wanted to leave after the one beer but now he wouldn't mind staying a bit longer.

He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the figure sitting himself down next to him.

"Hey, you're new here?" a nice smooth voice asked him.

Dave's eyes shot up and were met with the green eyes of a guy, probably around his age.

Dave scratched his neck nervously. "Yeah, is it that obvious?" he replied. Dave for a split second had toyed with the idea of ignoring the guy but something inside him made him answer.

"Well, yes, but also I pretty much know all the regulars here and… believe me… I would remember if I had seen _you_ before," the stranger said grinning appreciatively at Dave.

Dave gulped. He didn't really know what to reply to that. Was the guy trying to flirt with him? He was light years out of his comfort zone here.

The stranger held out his hand. "Hi, my name's Sebastian and you are?"

Dave took his hand and gave it a tentative shake before quickly removing his hand again. "I'm Dave."

"Well, Dave, nice to meet you. So is this your actual first time in a gay bar?" Sebastian enquired.

Dave nodded his head in acknowledgement, looking at Sebastian and biting his bottom lip nervously.

"Oh, well that's great and don't worry... I vividly remember my first time coming here. I think I literally felt sick and almost didn't go in. So I know how you must feel at the moment. Let me tell you, it gets easier," Sebastian said trying to put the cute guy in front of him at ease.

Dave let out a tight laugh at that. Was everyone tonight trying to convince him that things will get better? "Well, if you say so" he said looking at Sebastian.

"Sure it will!" Sebastian gave Dave a little nudge. "Can I buy you a drink?" Sebastian asked.

Oh! A guy buying him a drink? Dave wasn't really sure he would be comfortable with that. And he thought about running for a second. 'But where to?' He asked himself. He was tired of running. So instead he smiled at Sebastian.

"Mhh, I think I'm ok, thanks" Dave said.

"Na, don't be silly. It's beer isn't it," Sebastian said grinning and he waved at the bartender ordering two beers and handing on of the bottles to Dave.

"Thanks I guess" Dave said as he took the bottle and giving Sebastian as shy smile.

"Now, here's to first times!" Sebastian toasted and clanked his bottle against Dave's.

"First times" Dave nodded and took a swig from his bottle and he let himself smile at Sebastian.

Kurt came out of the bathroom and headed for the bar. He stopped in his tracks when he saw David talking to a guy. And he was actually talking not just being talked at… and he was smiling! Wow, he definitely hadn't expected that. It seemed like Dave was getting comfortable rather quickly. Kurt didn't know why he felt a little bit upset at that. He should be happy for Dave. He definitely didn't have a claim on Dave. He didn't even like him until today.

He decided to hang back for now and give Dave some space, but to keep an eye on him in case it looked like he freaked out or needed some rescuing. Some guys in here could be rather persistent, as he only knew to well from personal experience.

"So what's your story then? If you're ok telling me, that is?" Sebastian asked as his eyes were still zoned in on Dave. There was something nice about him Sebastian thought. Maybe it was his coy demeanour under this clearly tough exterior. It was endearing. Sebastian, like probably half the guys in the bar, had noticed Dave the second he had walked in. He had wanted to talk to him straight away but initially thought he was with that other guy but after he had observed them for a while concluded that they didn't seem like a couple so Sebastian thought it was worth taking a shot.

"Not much to tell really" Dave said.

"How about your friend you came in with? Is he someone special?" Sebastian couldn't help but ask, just to be sure.

Dave coughed at that." NO, … I mean we're not like that … but it was him who dragged me here tonight and I have to say despite everything I think I am actually grateful he did. He had to put up with a lot of shit from me over the last couple of days."

"A good friend then! I think we all need people like that in our lives, who are willing to put up with us regardless."

"I don't know if I can say he is a good friend. I've only known him for three days."

Sebastian's eyes bulged out. "Wow, really? You two seemed rather close earlier."

"Well, let's say the three days have been rather intense." Dave started wondering where the hell Kurt had actually gone to. Surely it couldn't take that long to go to the bathroom. He let his eyes wander and saw him dancing on the dance floor and couldn't help but smile. Kurt looked up at him and waved and Dave waved back.

Kurt took that as his cue to rejoin Dave and whoever the other guy was.

"Hey Kurt, that's Sebastian. Sebastian … Kurt" Dave introduced them to each other remembering his manners.

"Hi nice to meet you" Sebastian smiled and Kurt returned the smile. "Nice to meet you too."

"You looked like you had fun there on the dance floor." Sebastian commented.

"Yeah, well that's me. Can't resist a good tune." Kurt ordered himself another drink. "Dave, you want another beer?" he asked.

"Erm, I'm fine, Sebastian just bought me one."

Kurt smirked. "Ok."

They spent the next half an hour or so just chatting and telling Sebastian briefly about how they ended up _together_. Kurt couldn't help but notice the way Sebastian was looking at Dave ever so often and it bothered him. It shouldn't he kept reminding himself. Dave looked happier than ever and was actually opening up and talking. But still, he kind of felt left out at times. Not that Sebastian was rude, he did involve Kurt in the conversation but still it was obvious that he only had eyes for Dave and Kurt's insides were protesting at that.

They shared another round of drinks. At one point Sebastian tried to convince Dave to go and dance with him and Kurt took great joy in watching Dave wriggle his way out of it. Dave could be really cute and funny when he wasn't trying to hide behind some bad ass exterior Kurt observed happily. Before any of them realised it was time for the bar to close and they headed out to the car park.

"It was nice meeting you Kurt" Sebastian said turning to Kurt before his attention shifted to Dave. Sebastian's face turned into a warm smile. "And it was nice meeting you Dave. Now, I don't know if I'm out of line here but … I wouldn't mind meeting up again one of these days … If you want to that is."

Dave stared at Sebastian, jaw hanging open. Did Sebastian just ask him out? What would a guy like Sebastian want with him and … he looked at Kurt and saw his bemused expression on his face. He didn't want to upset Kurt and… why would it upset Kurt if he would meet up with another guy? And why would Dave care what Kurt was thinking anyway? And why was he more concerned with Kurt's reaction than actually freaking out about even considering going to meet up with another guy? Dave's head was hurting from too much beer and too much thinking.

"Mhh,…" Dave croaked.

"Tell you what, I give you my number and leave it up to you. No pressure. If you do great … if you don't I understand." Sebastian pulled out a piece of paper and rummaged in his bag for a pen and writing down his number, handing the paper to Dave.

"Night. I hope to hear from you." Sebastian said with a wink before heading to his car.

Kurt stared at Dave and wasn't sure if Dave was still breathing or not. He just stood there like a statue, the piece of paper in his hand.

"Dave? You're ok? You're kind of freaking me out here." Kurt laughed anxiously.

"Erm? Oh… yeah, I don't know. Can you please explain to me what just happened?"

Kurt giggled. "Well from where I was standing it looked like Sebastian just hit on you."

Dave groaned. "Oh, it wasn't just me hearing things then? What am I going to do? I am NOT ready for any of this." And his face changed and his breathing sped up.

"Dave, Dave, listen to me… there is no right or wrong way about this… you take as much time as you need… You don't need to do anything. If you're not ready, Sebastian said he would understand … and it's not like you would be running into him every day … just promise me you won't be going catatonic on me again. Please talk to me about what's going on. Ok?"

"Ok, I think I can do that." Dave agreed. "And… Kurt…"

"Yes" Kurt's bright eyes were looking into Dave's and he noticed that even in the relative dark of the car park they were a beautiful shade of hazel.

"Thanks for today."

"You're more than welcome. Now let's get back home and try to sneak back to my room without waking the parents!"  
###

They managed successfully to slip into the house which was no easy feat as Dave was rather giddy from the alcohol, which was not surprising with the lack of food in his system, and Kurt more than once had to shush him as they made their way downstairs.

They got changed quickly and Kurt noticed that Dave seemed to be a lot more comfortable around him; they even shared the sink while brushing their teeth, something Kurt had thought impossible as recent as yesterday.

They crawled into their respective beds and Kurt sighed contented. "Night Dave."

When Dave didn't reply Kurt turned around and noticed Dave perched on the side of his bed, looking rather lost. Kurt shot up and headed over sitting himself down next to him.

"What is it Dave? You promised me you would talk to me!"

Dave looked at Kurt and suddenly his eyes were filling with tears. His throat was closing up but he needed to get this out. He had felt like an idiot all night for how he had behaved towards Kurt.

"Kurt… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry for all the crap I've put you through over the last couple of days and…"

Kurt took Dave's hand in his and made him look at him. "I know Dave and it's ok…"

"NO, it's not ok but… thanks. I don't think many people would have bothered with me after all that." He started to cry full on now but he didn't care if Kurt saw him. Kurt had had more than one opportunity to throw things back in his face if he wanted to. Truth was that Dave was starting to trust Kurt and that helped him to just let go of all the pain and frustration that was still inside of him.

Kurt was overwhelmed by the sudden outburst and pulled Dave in for a hug. Dave let his head fall against Kurt's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him, while he continued to sob. Kurt was tracing soothing patterns on his back and letting him get it all out until eventually Dave got too tired to cry and curled himself back in his bed. Kurt tucked him in and placed a little peck on his forehead, wiping away the last stray tears with his thumb before heading back to his own bed.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Hope you liked all the Kurtofsky interaction :) and that the story development and pace was believable (in my mind Dave's big wakeup call really broke down his walls in a dramatic way and part of him doesn't want to hurt anymore and he is basically like a little kid just taking in all this new information and trying to figure out what to do with it)

And how about Sebastian? I had to throw him in the mix. In this story he is kind of a nice guy so let's see if Dave will take him up on his offer…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** My apologies for the delay in updating. It has been a busy few days and a bout of writer's block didn't help either. Hugs to Spooky Bibi, who once again came to the rescue and managed to get me writing again.

I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

A Week with the Hummels Chapter 5

Kurt didn't sleep much that night. There was too much going round in his head. Things that needed re-evaluating, like his opinion of Dave. He turned out to be a totally different person behind all that tough bravado and Kurt rather liked the Dave he had got to know in the bar last night. He was thinking back to what had led Dave to this point. Kurt remembered Blaine and that he still needed to yell at him for what he had done but in its own twisted way his actions had caused the chain reaction that had led Dave to open up and let Kurt in. So maybe he should thank him instead? That would make his day, Kurt had huffed quietly to himself.

Kurt had spent a good amount of time just listening to Dave breathing and when the morning sun finally started to shroud the room in a grey light, he started to study Dave's face. He looked so peaceful. There was no sign of all the anger, frustration and fear that so often marred his rather handsome face. Kurt was also fearful of what might lie ahead today. Would Dave go back into his closet and lash out or would things carry on from where they were left last night? Kurt smiled at the memory of what Dave's warm body felt like pressed against his own as he let his tears fall. And despite Dave's obvious strong appearance it was in fact Kurt who had to hold him, to be the strong one and Dave had allowed him to be that for him.

Kurt's head was spinning from all the thinking and he was desperate to get up and grab a cup of coffee. He could hear their parents already up and milling about above them but he didn't want to risk waking up Dave. After yesterday he really needed a good night's sleep. So he continued to watch him and made plans for possible things they could do today, should Dave want to that was.

Eventually he could hear Dave stir but it took another 10 minutes before he actually woke up, yawning and stretching himself. He looked over at Kurt and saw him smile at him. Dave couldn't help but smile back.

"Good morning you! How are you feeling?" Kurt enquired.

"Hungry," Dave said.

Kurt had to chuckle at Dave's answer. "Well, I'm not surprised after yesterday, but you know as well as me that that was not what I was referring to."

Dave licked his lips and thought for a second about how to reply. "I know… but let's just say I really have no idea how I feel. And well … that's kind of better than freaking out I suppose."

Kurt nodded at that. Dave seemed rather calm. And Kurt didn't know whether that was because last night's events hadn't sunk in yet or because he was starting to be ok with himself. But he would take it over a freak-out. Maybe after Dave had some food he would be able to think more clearly.

"Well, why don't we focus on your more primeval needs then and get you something to eat. You like pancakes?"

Dave swung his legs around and sat up on the edge of the bed smiling at Kurt. "Oh I love pancakes. Who doesn't?"

"Great, in that case I will treat you to my favourite blueberry pancakes. Just give me a minute." Kurt said before he got out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom.

Dave's eyes followed Kurt as he walked across the room. Kurt just offered to make him breakfast! That guy really was something else. Dave vividly remembered his breakdown last night and that Kurt had accepted his apology but deep down Dave still felt like a douche. But if Kurt was willing to move past it then who was Dave to bring it up again. And if Kurt wanted to make him breakfast he wouldn't complain. He changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants and hoped Kurt would hurry up as he desperately needed the loo and also could feel his stomach rumble. He really was starving.

Kurt reappeared a few minutes later and Dave had to look twice. Did he just style himself before going upstairs and making breakfast? He still was in his pj's but his hair was perfectly coiffed and his skin was glowing. Dave raised his eyebrows at Kurt and had an unspoken question on his lips.

"What?" Kurt exclaimed. "I hate bed hair; you cannot expect me to be seen in public with my hair standing up in all different directions … and as I had forgone my skincare routine last night I really needed to exfoliate."

"Dude, there are just our parents upstairs and … I've already seen you with your messy hair … and to be honest it looked rather cu…." Dave almost choked over the last word as he was about to say it. Without another word he raced past Kurt into the bathroom and shut the door with a bang. Kurt was staring at the closed door with a 'wft' expression written all over his face.

When Dave emerged again, neither of them brought it up but instead made their way to the kitchen. Dave was met with a hug from his worried mom. "How are you darling? You're feeling better. I was so worried about you yesterday."

"Mom, slow down. I'm fine, honestly." Dave said slightly embarrassed by the onslaught of his mom's affection.

"Let me look at you." Miriam said looking Dave up and down and smiling at him. "Well, you do look a lot better. It must have been one of those 24 hour bugs."

Dave chanced a look at Kurt, checking if he was letting on anything, as he huffed a "yeah, must have been."

"Kurt, thank you so much for looking after him. Obviously whatever you did must have worked wonders." Miriam said giving Kurt a hug as well.

Kurt and Dave stared at one another and tried to keep a straight face. Burt had noticed the silent conversation that was taking place between the two and had a gut feeling that there had been something going on last night that the parents didn't know about. He filed it away for grilling Kurt about at a later date, but not today.

"No problem, anytime really" Kurt replied.

"Now, I was going to make Dave and myself some pancakes. Have you all had breakfast yet?"

"Yes, but I'm sure I will have some space left for one of your pancakes." Burt said enthusiastically. Kurt looked at him sternly. "No, dad, if you already had breakfast then you shouldn't really."

"Come on buddy, it's Easter Sunday and one has to live a little." Burt pleaded with him. Kurt rolled his eyes but knew he would let his dad have one. It was a low fat recipe after all.

"Paul, Miriam, you just have to try Kurt's pancakes, they're the best ever." Burt encouraged them. They both agreed only too happily.

"Ok, looks like I'm going to be busy then. Can anyone make me a decent cup of coffee in exchange for my cooking?" Kurt chuckled.

"I'll take care of that" Carole offered. "Dave, do you want one as well."

"Yes, that would be great, thank you," Dave answered as he leaned himself against the wall.

Kurt was getting busy pulling all the ingredients out of the cupboards and making quick work of whipping up the batter for his pancakes. Their parents had gone back to chatting about whatever it was they had been chatting about. Burt ever so often was glancing over at the boys. He noticed the looks they were still sharing.

Dave sipped on his coffee and happily spent his time watching Kurt mill about the kitchen. Leave it to Kurt to look absolutely stunning while doing something like cooking. Kurt hummed under his breath and occasionally looked up smiling at Dave. Truth was Kurt could literally feel Dave's eyes on him and it made him equal parts nervous and giddy.

Dave felt caught out when Kurt winked at him after a particularly long glance they both shared and busied himself with staring at his cup of coffee. So far he had successfully avoided spending too much time about thinking about IT and last night but looking at Kurt had brought some of the emotions back. He couldn't deny that Kurt was nice to look at and now that Dave was getting to know him, or to put it better, that Dave wasn't being a complete asshole to him, Dave had to admit that Kurt was also rather cool. Not at all what he had expected. Well, Dave hadn't really expected anything, because as soon as he had first set eyes on Kurt his whole system had shut down and gone into survival mode. Dave now realised how stupid that had been but he had perfected the art of hiding himself, it kind of just happened these days without him even trying. Now he kind of felt lost at the prospect of having to be honest with himself and reassess the way he behaved.

Dave was pulled out of his thoughts by Kurt standing in front of him, grinning and a plate of pancakes in his hands. "I thought that you probably need them the most. I could hear your stomach rumble all the way over there."

Dave smiled back shyly and took the plate. "Thanks Kurt. Wow if they taste as amazing as they smell…"

"Oh believe me they do." Burt commented from across the table. "Here sit down Dave." Burt patted the chair next to him and Dave walked over, sat down and tucked in."

Soon enough they were all enjoying the pancakes and finally Kurt was able to join them at the table.

So" Burt said between mouthfuls. "We were planning what we're going to do today. Have you guys got any plans already?" he said looking between the two boys. The both shook their heads.

"Oh fantastic" Carole chimed in. Both she and Miriam exchanged some mysterious glances, which had all the men pay immediate attention to them.

"Well, we kind of have made plans for you guys, if it's ok with you, that is." She continued. The men stared at them bemused; they weren't quite sure who they were addressing.

"What, us?" they all asked them curiously.

The women smirked. "All of you! Paul and Burt you always tell us the stories about your great Easter scavenger hunts you used to do in college and well, we thought we might try and re-enact them. I and Carole have spent every spare minute we had planning the Hummel vs. Karofsky Easter egg hunt. Of course if you feel that you're getting too old for this…" Miriam knew she would have the men at that.

Both Paul and Burt jumped at that. "Too old! One is never too old for hunting eggs! Oh Paul, do you still remember the scavenger hunt in sophomore year in college?"

"The one where Sam Lewis fell in the lake trying to climb that tree which he was convinced had the next clue hidden in its branches somewhere?" Paul chuckled at the memory.

"Yes that one… well, it didn't help that he was as drunk as a brewery at the time" Burt laughed taking his baseball cap off and scratching his head.

Kurt and Dave stared at their dads and listened to them ramble on about their wonderful college days. Obviously parents did had a life before children but to actually listen to them talk about their college years was rather amusing. Kurt would have to make some notes about drinking and making out with girls for future reference with regards to his dad giving him the 'be responsible' talk.

"How about you boys? You're in?" Miriam asked them. Kurt didn't need asking twice. "Of course we're in.!" He looked at Dave and could see his inner fight between trying to keep a cool demeanour and just letting out that inner child.

He nudged Dave, "Come on, this will be fun! But Carole and Miriam, how about if we switch it up a bit? Let's have the dads against the kids." Please say yes, he silently prayed. He could kill two birds with one stone. Have fun easter egg hunting and hopefully spent some time with Dave talking.

"What do you say dads? You're up for being shown up by the next generation?" Carole laughed.

"Oh bring it on!" Paul and Burt said. "Let's remind them how our team had won every scavenger hunt in its day!" they gloated confidently.

"Ok, give us two hours to get it all set up. We will do it in the park and the losers will have to cook dinner for everyone."

"But … I've just made breakfast" Kurt protested.

"Well, you better make sure you win then!" the moms told him grinning wickedly.  
~~~

As they had two hours they agreed on getting themselves ready. Kurt and Dave had taken turns taking showers. Kurt had gone first and Dave had regretted it about 10 minutes later when he remembered that Kurt was not the sort of person to take quick showers. But eventually it had been his turn.

They went back upstairs when they both were dressed and their dads were already waiting for them, looking like little children. "Come on guys. Carole just texted that they will be ready for us shortly. Let's head to the park. I can't wait to beat you at this." They said excitedly.

Kurt and Dave rolled their eyes at one another. They really hoped their dads wouldn't embarrass themselves too much.

When they arrived at the park, Carole and Miriam were there waiting for them, two pieces of paper in their hands.

"Ok, this is how this will work. There are 10 clues on each paper for each team. You will have to figure them out and get additional clues from each of the 10 locations the clues will lead you to. Once you collected all the clues, they should lead you to the treasure chest with a lot of chocolate in it. Now bearing in mind the _small_ age difference in the teams… some clues will be in slightly different locations as to not overexert the older generation."

Burt and Paul huffed out. "Hey, we still can keep up with the best of them."

"Of course you can." Miriam said sweetly. "Let's say it's for our piece of mind. And as we agreed, the losing team will have to prepare dinner. And may god help us if it's the dads." They all laughed.

They set off to the cheers and laughter of Carole and Miriam. Paul and Burt headed off to a safe distance before looking at the clues. No way would they inadvertently help the boys to win. Kurt and Dave just shook their heads before looking at the clues themselves.

They worked out the first three clues easy enough and gathered bits of paper which their moms had left in each location which would reveal the location of the chest. Kurt was quite impressed at Dave's logical way of thinking. He was one of those people who could think around corners and make connections where there were no obvious ones. He wondered if he had learned that from his dad or his mom. Of course Kurt had the advantage of knowing the terrain, as he had grown up here and he was familiar with Carole's way of thinking. Between them they made the perfect team. But he also knew not to underestimate the dads. His dad could pick up things from the smallest of clues and if Paul was anything like Dave it was no surprise they ruled the scavenger hunts back in college.

Dave had worked out that the next clue should lead them to a small playground and Kurt knew exactly which playground it was.

"Come on. It's just three minutes down that way." Kurt edged Dave on. He really got into the spirit of it now and wanted to win.

They arrived at the playground and were looking around for an old tree with two trunks.

"I think that's it" Dave said pointing to the corner of the playground.

"That's more like an old tree that has split in half" Kurt said.

"Yes, but look … from this angle it looks like two trunks." Dave said moving Kurt a bit.

"Ok, so it does," Kurt laughed. "But it implies that the clue is in the tree. You don't think…?"

"Only one way to find out. One of us will have to go up and investigate."

"I ain't climbing no tree!" Kurt exclaimed. "No way I am going to ruin my new sweater."

Dave laughed. Kurt really cracked him up sometimes. "I thought you wanted to win. And let's face it … between you and me you stand a much better chance of getting up that tree."

"Not going to do it! Anyway how would our moms have got a clue up in that tree? We must have misinterpreted it."

"Oh, I bet they have their ways. They're moms!" Dave chuckled. "Ok, how about I lift you up and you have a quick look around?"

Kurt quirked an eyebrow at Dave but he could see their dads approaching the playground in the distance. They couldn't waste any more time.

"Ok, do it." He said.

"Let's do a ladder." Dave said as he leaned over and folded his hands together. "Step in it." He said and Kurt placed on foot inside and steadied himself with his arms on Dave's shoulders. Nice strong shoulders he couldn't help but notice.

"Careful, up we go" Dave said as he lifted Kurt up like he hardly weighed anything.

"Can you see anything?"

"Don't think so. Can you move a bit to the left?"

Dave moved them slightly.

"Ok stop. I think I see something." Kurt said as he reached into a little hole and lo and behold pulled out the fourth piece of paper.

They studied the next clue and Kurt thought it was the old broken bench near the lake. They waved at their dads as they walked past. The walk to the lake would be a good few minutes even if they walked fast and Kurt thought maybe now would be a good time to offer his invitation to talk. Dave seemed relaxed and open and as much as he didn't want to upset Dave, he felt he at least needed to ask.

"Dave? I was wondering… I mean you don't have to … but maybe if you wanted to talk later .. or even now … about last night and …" Kurt bit his lip nervously as he studied Dave's reaction.

Dave didn't reply straight away but let Kurt's words sink in. Did he want to talk? Well, he had a lot on his mind but he just didn't know if Kurt would be able to help with any of that really. Also he was rather having a good time and didn't want to think too much.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "I mean last night was kind of surreal, like I was being in a different world and while it felt nice, I know I could not have that back home and I think that's why I really don't want to think about it, at least not now."

Kurt nodded "ok, I understand. The offer is there in case… you know … But there is one thing I would like to ask you. I came across some interesting blogs the other day. Would you consider having a look at them with me?"

Dave didn't really know if reading some blog would give him the answers he needed but he had to honour Kurt's efforts at helping him. He really didn't need to. And maybe just maybe there would be something interesting to read.

"Yeah, I can do that." He said and was met with a bright smile from Kurt. A smile which made his stomach flip. He quickly had to look away.

Their moms had done a great job with the scavenger hunt and Kurt and Dave had found themselves thoroughly enjoying every bit of it. The outrunning of their dads, the climbing and digging and snooping and finding all the clues. Eventually Kurt had even forgotten that he didn't' want to get messy as they dug out the chest hidden in the big sandpit of the main playground. Their moms had been guarding the hiding place and had waited for the first team to arrive.

Kurt and Dave cheered and hugged each other as they finally had the chest in their hands.

"WE won!" Dave shouted out and he didn't care if it was only a silly hunt, he loved winning, as he lifted Kurt up and swirled him around. Kurt just giggled and punched the air with his fist.

"Well done boys." The moms gave them each a hug. "And there come the dads…" they said waving at the rather tired looking pair.

"Who would have thought? Congratulations lads." They said as they made their way across the playground. "Well, I think our winning days are truly over…" Paul and Burt commiserated each other.

"And we now have the pleasure of having to survive your cooking." Miriam laughed. "Any ideas what you're going to do?"

"Well… me and Paul were thinking in the unlikely event that we would loose," he coughed. "…Well, I think it might be safest if we just got some takeaway."

"No… no chickening out! You have to cook something for us. And we will eat it."

"Mom!" Dave said. "You remember last time dad cooked? Maybe a takeaway is not such a bad idea."

"No, the losers cook. Now I and Carole are willing to give you a few pointers. After all we don't want to poison the kids. But first let's go for a proper walk around the lake."

"But we've already been walking for the last two hours." Everyone else protested.

"No complaining. It will help work up an appetite … and you will need it."  
~~~

They arrived back home late afternoon. Kurt and Dave headed downstairs to Kurt's room while their dad's tried their best not to burn down the kitchen. Kurt was sitting at his desk loading the blogs he had wanted to show Dave.

"Here is one of them. I think you would find it really interesting to read. He's a gay jock and just like you doesn't feel he can come out just yet but … and it's an important _but_. He stretches the importance of accepting himself for who he is and he said that since he has done that he is so much happier and at peace than he used to be. Will you read it for me?"

Dave nodded and took the laptop from Kurt. He sat himself down on his bed. He had never heard of another gay jock before so he was curious about what the guy could have to say. Dave flicked through some of the older entries and could clearly see himself in how the guy described his inner battles and struggles and the anger and pain that came with that. Then he could literally feel the change in the guy's writing as he finally admitted to himself that he was gay and made plans for the future. He had made the decision not to come out in high school but planned on doing so once in college. He described the hurtful comments and slurs his friends hurl around about gays and how he had to walk this tightrope. Dave only knew to well what he was talking about.

Dave looked up from the laptop and noticed that Kurt must have been watching him this whole time. He smiled at him.

"And?" Kurt asked curiously.

Dave thought about it. Maybe he could do the same, accept himself without having to come out to everyone straight away. Why would it need to be anyone's business anyway who he fancied?

"The guy sounds happy in himself." Dave replied.

"Yes… so… you think that could be you one day?" Kurt asked hopeful.

"I dunno. I hope so." Dave said looking at Kurt and trying to smile. "To be honest last night was great, to just be and not have to worry about what anyone might think of me but…"

"No _but_ Dave… you still have a couple more days here with us, don't worry about what might or might not be when you get back. Try to live now, get comfortable with yourself and maybe that will help you to be yourself even back home."

Dave was just about to open his mouth in protest when Kurt walked over and put his fingers over his lips. He looked into Dave's eyes, "And I really don't mean you have to come out … but just think the difference accepting yourself would make," Kurt said as he sat himself down next to Dave on his bed.

Dave stared into space for a few moments. His mind was trying to imagine what that might feel like, to say those words to himself. To be ok with it and to maybe plan to meet someone and start a relationship and … maybe Kurt was right. While he was sure he wouldn't be able to do this back home maybe here in the safety of his anonymity he could at least try out what it might feel like to be gay.

Kurt studied Dave's face and tried to read what could possibly be going on inside Dave's head. "Dave?" he asked almost in a whisper when he couldn't take the silence any longer.

Dave turned to look at him giving him a fleeting smile. "Maybe … you're right. I don't know but maybe I could try … I don't know … like baby steps. I think just saying it still seems like such a big thing, like it would somehow make it real."

Kurt nodded at that. He remembered what it felt like to finally admit it to yourself and to actually say it and he could only imagine it might be a lot harder for Dave.

"You want to?"

"What?"

"Like … say it…"

"What now?" Dave said his breath catching. Just the idea of saying it had him break out in a sweat.

"Yes, say it to me." Kurt smiled encouragingly.

Dave gulped. "I don't know." He said anxiously.

"No pressure, if you're not ready that's ok, really … but you know you're safe here with me. You can say it."

Dave turned his body slightly and was now face to face with Kurt. His face was tense but also had a certain determination to it.

"Ok, I'll try." He said looking at Kurt. "I'm… oh gosh why is this so hard? I'm g…"

Kurt took Dave's hand and gave it a supportive squeeze. "imgay" Dave said so fast and so quietly that you could have almost missed it but to Kurt it was loud and clear.

Kurt squeezed his hand again. "I'm so proud of you right now." He said and had to wipe away a tear that fell down his face. They just sat there in silence for the next couple of minutes. Dave letting the fact sink in that he had actually said it and the ground hadn't swallowed him up. Well, this had turned out to be one holiday he would not likely ever forget.

Dave let his mind wander to last night and how alive he had felt and that thought let inevitably to him remembering the number that was still in his jacket pocket. He had had no intention of calling Sebastian but maybe he should? Get some idea of what that might feel like, arranging to meet a guy. Be brave for once. But would he really be brave meeting Sebastian when he really wanted to do something else? But he knew he couldn't.

"Kurt…"

"Yes Dave?" Kurt said turning to face him.

"I was wondering… maybe … you think I should give that guy from last night a call?"

Kurt looked at him in utter surprise. "You mean Sebastian?"

"Yeah … I kind of figured that…"

Dave was cut off by Kurt who suddenly looked rather sullen. "Why would you want to call him for?"

"I don't know… maybe to try out this whole being comfortable with myself thing. You said it yourself … that I should try to find out things about myself while I'm still here."

Kurt had said that, yes, but not for one second had he thought that that might include Dave arranging to meet Sebastian.

"I don't know, it just seems like a big step all of a sudden and anyway … why him?" Was he really actively discouraging Dave from going out and trying to get some experience? He should be doing and dance at Dave's progress but somehow it hurt.

"It is a big step… and it obviously wouldn't lead to anything serious. I was just wondering what it might be like … you know … going out with a guy and …" Dave was blushing now. "Well, thanks to your _friend_," Dave said with only a slight undercurrent of disdain in his voice, "I obviously don't have to tick my first hand job by a guy off my list anymore but … I always was kind of wondering what it would feel like to kiss a guy. Never done it you know."

Kurt's jaw hit the floor and he was getting bitchy now. "OH. And for that you would need to meet up with Sebastian?" Kurt didn't know why he was getting so infuriated at that thought.

Dave looked at him in bewilderment. What had he done wrong to elicit such a response from Kurt? He just wanted to follow Kurt's advice.

Kurt glared at Dave now. "You know … If you just wanted to kiss a guy for the experience of it … you could have just asked me … or … is there something wrong with me?"

Now it was Dave's jaw that fell open. "WHAT? NO … there's nothing wrong with you …" he choked out. "In fact … you're kind of my friend and…"

"And friends don't do that sort of thing together? Don't help each other out? You rather go and kiss someone you hardly know?" Kurt said not hiding the hurt in his voice. "What is so special about that guy?"

"Kurt … I don't know why you're so angry at me … I just … I can't kiss you because…"

But Kurt cut him off. "No, it's ok really, no need to explain yourself. I'm obviously not the kissable type." Kurt huffed out getting up and leaving the room.

Dave just sat there shell shocked and angry. He hated that he had made Kurt feel bad again, that Kurt possibly misunderstood what Dave had meant when he said he couldn't kiss him … and most of all Dave hated himself for not being able to control his feelings the way he wanted to.

Kurt reappeared after a few minutes but paid Dave no attention. He grabbed his Ipod and laying down on his bed put his ear buds in. He was clearly still angry and Dave wondered why he had even bothered to come back downstairs if he wasn't ready to talk.

Dave glanced over at Kurt who was turned facing the wall. Could things not just go straight forward for once in his life? Dave leaned back against his own bed, not really knowing what to do. He was not good about talking about this shit especially when he didn't really know why Kurt was so pissed at him. Why did it matter that he couldn't kiss him? Shouldn't Kurt be happy for him that he was even thinking about kissing another guy without getting a panic attack? What happened to all the 'try and be yourself' talk?

After about half an hour Dave couldn't take it anymore. Obviously for whatever reason this kissing business DID matter to Kurt. Dave realised about 10 minutes ago that he needed to tell Kurt the truth and hoped that things would get better. Maybe they wouldn't but he knew if he left things as they were they would definitely not. Kurt deserved to know the truth. There was nothing wrong with him, it was as always all Dave's fault.

He got up and walked up to Kurt's bed and sat himself on the side of it.

Kurt could feel the bed dip. He had had his own battle in his head about whether to talk to Dave or not but his own stubbornness stood in his way. He tried hard to figure out why it upset him so much that he didn't even register as a possibility for trying out a guy kiss in Dave's mind. Maybe he felt like he didn't count? He had no idea, and he knew he was being extremely unfair to Dave who was just trying to follow his advice. But his rage was there, undeniably and he didn't know what to do with it.

"Kurt" Dave said placing his hand on his shoulder to get his attention. Kurt took out his ear buds but didn't look at Dave.

"Kurt, please … let me explain why I can't kiss you."

_TBC…_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** So you've met my evil side … I just couldn't resist leaving you all with a big cliff-hanger. I hope you will now accept my peace offering of a quick update. You will be happy to know that unlike Glee I fully intend to pick the story up where I left it. (Yes, I am still upset at the writers' apparent lack of understanding of the meaning TBC…) AND no horrible cliff-hanger this time, promised!

* * *

A Week with the Hummels Chapter 6

"Kurt, please … let me explain why I can't kiss you." Dave said nervously wringing his hands and facing Kurt.

Kurt turned himself around and glared at Dave. This better be good, he thought.

"…" Dave's words were failing him as he felt Kurt's cold piercing blue eyes on him.

"I'm listening…" Kurt said frostily.

"… You're … you're not safe." Dave blurted out.

"… And … what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kurt huffed out after a moment.

Dave scratched his forehead and licked his lips. "Oh god, I … I obviously am not explaining myself very well here."

"No kidding!" Kurt grunted. Could he just spit it out, and then Kurt could go back to feeling sorry for himself for not being appropriate boy material, most likely for no one ever!

"It's … Sebastian is safe. I mean, I can see myself meeting up with him, have a drink and a laugh, maybe fool around a bit … and at the end of the day that would be it. When I go back home there would be no emotional attachment or anything… but…"

Kurt was listening attentively and was wondering where Dave was going with this and his stomach for some reason was slowly twisting itself into knots. "BUT…?" he encouraged him to continue.

"Kurt… you're … amazing and … I could see myself liking you, like _really_ liking you and … I don't know if I could deal with that at the moment or would want to deal with that. If I kissed you … I might you know start to … have feelings … and I will have to go back home in a couple of days and what then? We live like hundreds of miles away from each other and that would be assuming that you even would reciprocate anything and … I just don't want to hurt you or see you upset. And I am not ready for anything like this … and you have been such a good friend to me, I don't want to screw that up." Dave was staring at the floor as the words spilled out of him. He didn't dare look at Kurt.

Kurt's mind was racing. He didn't expect that! Dave basically telling him he liked him and that that was the reason he didn't want to kiss him. Talk about twisted logic. But the more Kurt thought about Dave's words the more they made sense. They would have to go their separate ways in a few days and Kurt was so selfishly hung up on feeling sorry for his apparent rejection that he never really considered any what if's.

Realisation had hit Kurt at 100 miles an hour while Dave was talking that he had in fact been jealous of Dave rather wanting to go out with Sebastian than him. But the truth obviously was quite the opposite. Kurt thought for a moment about what to do or say next. He would have loved to just lean in and kiss Dave but how could he after what Dave had just said? He didn't want to cause him pain or confusion and at least he had the knowledge that under different circumstances Dave would possibly choose him but things being what they were he had to make a different choice. Kurt couldn't believe he was actually saying the next words as they came out of his mouth.

"You better go and call Sebastian then. I will give you a lift should you two want to meet up." He could feel bile rise up as he said those words and part of him hoped, prayed that Dave wouldn't do it but it probably would be for the best for both of them. He needed to let Dave go before he started to develop any real feelings for him. In three days Dave would be gone and his life could go back to the way it was.

Dave looked at Kurt in surprise at his words but he could see the sincerity in his eyes and he nodded and got up to get his jacket and the number. Dave grabbed his phone and without another look at Kurt left the room to call Sebastian.

Kurt was left lying on his bed and had to fight back the tears. He would do what he had said. He would drive Dave to wherever if he needed him to and generally try to be a good friend. He would be supporting Dave the best he could in finding himself over the next couple of days. What had he been expecting anyway? After all looking at it in plain daylight Dave was still a closeted jock and that wouldn't change anytime soon. In fact Kurt had told him he didn't need to come out but just be comfortable with himself. Add to that the distance between them and the fact that they've only known each other for four days, what had Kurt been expecting to happen?

Dave walked back into the room a few minutes later smiling nervously. "So apparently he was really surprised I called. He sounded happy though. He said we could meet at Scandals later around 8. You're sure you're ok driving me? I mean you really don't have to and…"

"NO! Dave it's fine. I said I would. I'll be your designated driver for the night. You have fun, get to know Sebastian, have a few drinks and I will just hang around in the background. Who knows maybe I get lucky and find someone who catches my eye!" Kurt laughed trying to sound cheerful.

"BOYS. Dinner is ready. You better prepare yourselves." Carole's voice drifted into the room.

They shared a edgy look between them and then both headed upstairs and into the kitchen.

The food hadn't been as disastrous as expected and Dave could only assume that the moms did help the dads out. It was an easy pasta dish with a tomato based sauce and a side salad.

Kurt and Dave tried to avoid eye contact as they both ate their dinner in silence. The strained atmosphere between them wasn't lost on their parents who exchanged questioning looks with one another. This was a complete 180 from the way they had been getting along all day.

"Guys? Is everything ok?" Burt asked between mouthfuls.

Both boys looked up and almost too enthusiastically nodded their head. "Yeah fine. Why wouldn't it?"

"I don't know… you tell me. Something just seems off."

"Oh, we're just …." Kurt looked at Dave, Dave looked at their dads. "It's nothing. We were just arguing over which film to go and see at the cinema. You know silly argument really."

"Yes," Kurt confirmed eagerly. "Silly really… nothing worse arguing over. Sorry, Dave, I'm sure the film you've chosen will be great."

"OK…" Burt said, knowing full well that that most likely was not the real reason but they were almost grown men; they would be able to sort out whatever had them riled up.

"So, when are you planning on going the cinema then?" He asked.

"Oh… we were thinking about going tonight. If that's ok with you that is." Kurt said.

The parents all looked at one another and nodded their heads. "Of course you can. As long as you're back by midnight." Burt and Paul said.

"Yes of course we will be," both agreed.

Kurt hated lying to Carole and his dad like that but well, it's not that they would allow them to frequent the local gay bar, or any bar at that, if they told them were they were really heading and this tonight was important.  
~~~

Kurt pulled into the car park at Scandals at 7.45. They hadn't really talked on the drive here and the uncomfortable tension that had been there between them since their talk earlier just kept on growing. Add to that Dave's general nerves about meeting a guy officially for the first time and Kurt's mixed emotions as to his feelings and it made for an explosive mix.

They walked in after quickly waving their IDs at the guy who was manning the entrance tonight and could see Sebastian already sitting at the bar looking around. When Sebastian spotted Dave he waved and then his face fell a bit when he saw Kurt was with Dave.

Dave looked at Kurt nervously. He suddenly wasn't so sure anymore he wanted to do this. "Go!" Kurt said almost pushing Dave into Sebastian's direction. But he didn't need to have bothered. Sebastian was already out of his stool and walking up towards them.

"Hey!" he said smiling at Dave and then he turned to Kurt giving him a polite "Hi."

"Hey!" Dave replied biting his bottom lip nervously. "So… I thought we were early but …"

Sebastian chuckled. "Well … It's not every day that a cute guy calls asking me to meet him for a drink so … I wasn't going to chance being late."

Dave blushed at that and didn't really know how to reply. He was nervous and this felt different than last night. Last night they were two strangers that met and had a nice conversation. Tonight they were meeting here on purpose, and he did ask Sebastian to meet him for a drink. If that didn't sound like a date he didn't know what did.

"Well … that's … kind of the same here. I didn't want to be late." Dave let out a little chortle and shuffled his feet.

Sebastian looked between Dave and Kurt and needed some blanks filling in. "Look … I really don't want to sound rude or anything but when you called earlier I kind of hoped it would just be the two of us and …I didn't really expect a chaperone."

"Oh, don't worry," Kurt said. "I'm just the designated driver. With Dave not having a car and all … and I promise I will stay well out of your way. In fact I'm not really here. So you two just go off and have a good time." Kurt continued his voice a higher pitch than normal but he tried his best to sound casual.

"In that case … thank you Kurt for bringing Dave to me. Come on Dave, I think it's your turn to buy me a drink."

"Yes" Dave laughed. "I'll be there in a sec, ok?"

Dave turned to Kurt and whispered. "You sure you're going to be ok here?"

"Yes, I will be just fine. Now please go and have a nice chat with Sebastian and just enjoy yourself."

"Ok… " Dave started to walk towards Sebastian but stopped and turned around. "Kurt?"

Kurt looked into Dave's hazel eyes and his stomach started to hurt. But he smiled through it. "Yes?"

"Thanks!" Dave said. He wasn't really sure what he said thank you for but Kurt more than deserved a million 'thank you's' for being the incredible person he had been over the last couple of days.

Kurt nodded and watched Dave walk over to Sebastian. He settled himself onto an empty bar stool and ordered a diet coke. He tried hard not to watch Dave and Sebastian. Occasionally his gaze did wander though and he could see them smiling and laughing. He could see the nervousness slowly disappear from Dave's face and being replaced by that relaxed expression Kurt had only managed to glance a few times since he got to know Dave.

Kurt sighed. He needed to not focus on Dave and how handsome he looked. Maybe there would be someone else here he could focus his attention on. He scanned the bar but inevitably his gaze would always end up on Dave again and he guzzled down the rest of his diet coke in one bid gulp in frustration and ordered himself another one. Why had he agreed to be the driver? He could do with a proper drink now. His friends seem to swear by it to get rid of that empty feeling that was building up in his stomach.

Kurt almost jumped off the stool when someone snaked his hands around his waist. He was taking a deep breath ready to turn around and bitch out whoever had dared to touch him like that but when he did he was met with the smiling features of Blaine.

"BLAINE!" Kurt yelled out giving his friend a hug. "What are you doing here?" He had completely forgotten that he officially was still mad at him, he was just happy to see a friendly face.

"Hey Kurt! You know me … looking for the next conquest." Kurt rolled his eyes at that. Yes, he knew Blaine only too well.

"But … what interests me is what are you doing here on a Sunday evening, sitting alone at a bar and …?" Just then his eyes fell on Dave and Sebastian.

"You got to be kidding me! Isn't that your friend the closet case? When did he decide to come out of Narnia?" Blaine said and Kurt could literally hear the want in Blaine's voice as he looked at Dave.

"Long story Blaine" Kurt said glancing over at Dave.

"Well, I have time. Why don't you tell me over a drink what contributed to the sudden transformation of Mr Bear Cub over there." Blaine was undressing Dave with his eyes.

"Blaine, stop it. He is just meeting up with this guy and he definitely doesn't need you around him."

"But … I'm sure he is a big boy and I definitely could show him a better time than that guy, although he does look rather cute as well." Blaine said looking at Sebastian.

"BLAINE!" Kurt snapped at him. "Dave doesn't need you to show him a good time. You've done that already." He glared at Blaine letting him know he was still mad about that. "He's here to meet this guy for a drink. To see if he could be comfortable being himself and I will make sure he will get that chance. And I don't need you in the mix. Please just stay away from him."

Blaine stared at Kurt and observed the way he was looking over at Dave and something clicked inside his head. "OH … don't say … you actually like the guy! Shit Kurt when did that happen?"

"No!" Kurt protested. "I … just leave it ok. How about that drink?"

"I'm going to buy you that drink and then we're going to talk!" Blaine insisted.

Kurt waited for Blaine to order the drinks and he watched Sebastian edging that little bit closer to Dave and how Dave didn't seem to mind and it pierced him. He needed to focus on something else.

Blaine sat himself down next to Kurt and handed him his drink. He had watched Kurt closely while ordering the drinks and he noticed how his face fell when he saw Dave and the guy move closer.

"So … what is this? Your good deed for the day or do you have a masochistic streak I don't know anything about?"

"What are you even talking about?" Kurt huffed defensively.

"I don't know … maybe you having a thing for Dave and me not getting how you two ended up here in this situation with him chatting up another guy while you are clearly pining over him?"

"I'm not pining over him! It's complicated. He is … well … I want him to be happy and I know that that's what he wants so …"

"Bull!" Blaine retorted. "Forget about him? What do you want?"

"Blaine, contrary to your beliefs it's not always about what we want. We have to think about other people and …"

"All very noble but that's not what I have asked you. I asked you what _you_ want."

"What I want? What I want is to go over there and grab Dave and get him as far away from the guy as possible because watching them is killing me but as I've said it's not about what I want."

"Oh!" Blaine was speechless. He turned Kurt on the stool to look at him. "Sorry, I didn't think you really liked him like _that_. Shit, Kurt, have you told him?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. I didn't even really know myself until earlier and well … we kind of had an awkward chat this afternoon and he kind of said he could like me and that that scared him."

"What the hell is he doing getting close and personal with this other guy then? Are you both completely bonkers?"

"Let's just rest it please. Let's talk about something else." Kurt said looking at Blaine with pleading eyes and Blaine could never refuse Kurt anything when he looked at him like that.

To his surprise Dave so far had enjoyed spending time with Sebastian. He was a really funny guy and they shared a good few things as far as interests were concerned. Dave tried hard to avoid looking over at Kurt though. He didn't need reminding of the way Kurt looked and the way his eyes could sparkle even from a distance. Not if he really wanted to give this thing with Sebastian a shot.

Dave noticed the subtle touches and flirtatious smiles Sebastian gave him and tried not to freak but in return smile back at him. They were on their second beers and Sebastian had apparently made it his mission for tonight to at least get one dance out of Dave. So far Dave had managed to get out of it but he was running out of excuses quickly. It's not as though anyone in here would look at them funnily if they would.

Sebastian was very interested in Dave's football team and listened intensely as Dave talked about their last games and the tough training and how he didn't think he could live without his sports. Sebastian understood as he played baseball for his school and absolutely loved it. To Dave's great surprise Sebastian admitted that despite being out and proud to his family and some of his friends, he wasn't out to his school in general. Dave was amazed and had to know more about how Sebastian managed this on a daily basis. Sebastian was mainly of the opinion that while he was not ashamed of being gay, he would let people know on a need to know basis and the general school population just didn't need to know. Dave thought that that was a rather nice philosophy and maybe something he could adapt for himself.

Somehow during their chatting Sebastian's hand had found Dave's and he stroked it tentatively before placing it in his hand and entwining them. Dave looked down at their hands and up at Sebastian smiling an adorably coy smile but not moving his hand away. Sebastian took this as a sign to get up and holding on to Dave's hand gently manoeuvred him towards the dance floor.

Dave chuckled and shook his head but let himself be led by Sebastian.

"Dance with me" Sebastian whispered into Dave's ear as he placed his hands on Dave's waist. Dave could feel his legs shaking and looked around anxiously despite knowing that they were in a gay bar. He took a deep breath and placed his hands on Sebastian's waist and they started swaying slowly.

Kurt had watched them get up and making their way over to the dance floor and was grinding his teeth without even realising it. His whole body had gone tense.

Blaine placed an arm around his friend's shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. "Kurt, shit man. I don't get it. It's nice you want to help this guy out but stop being a martyr in the process. I'm sure Dave could have found another way of getting here."

Dave was still swaying with Sebastian and felt Sebastian pulling him in closer and wrapping his arms around his neck. He swallowed nervously. This had the build up for a kiss written all over and Dave had no idea if he was ready should Sebastian try to kiss him. He looked around over Sebastian's shoulder and whether it was fate or not he had no idea but his eyes landed on Kurt who at that precise moment was looking at him and their eyes locked for a split second.

Shit, Dave realised he couldn't do this. He didn't want his first kiss to be with a guy he didn't like _that_ way. Sebastian didn't deserve this either. He obviously had a thing for Dave and as much as Dave thought Sebastian was really nice he wasn't someone he had feelings for.

He took his head off Sebastian's shoulder and cupped Sebastian's chin with his hand and made him look at him. Crap, he looked so happy and Dave felt like shit for doing this to him. He had better stop this before it got any worse.

"Sebastian … I'm … I'm so sorry but I can't do this."

Sebastian looked at him not really understanding what he was talking about. "What?" he asked his voice quivering a bit.

"I'm so sorry … I should have never … I don't want to lead you on and …"

Sebastian nodded sadly while he removed his hands from Dave's neck. "It's Kurt isn't it? I should have known really, I'm so stupid."

"No, you're not. It's me, I'm so sorry. You're a great guy but it's just … I think I need to go. Sorry." Dave said and he left Sebastian standing there as he raced off the dance floor and towards Kurt.

"Kurt, can we go please?" Dave said pleadingly. He didn't even acknowledge Blaine.

Kurt looked at him confused. "Why?" he asked.

"Let's just go please." Dave said feeling like shit for being such a coward.

"But what about Sebastian?"

"… let's just say I couldn't … gosh I feel like such an asshole and … please can we go."

Blaine looked at the sorry figure that was Sebastian walking back towards the bar. "You two go. I will take care of Sebastian. Don't worry Dave, he will be ok." Blaine said with a smirk as he walked over to where Sebastian was sitting.

"Hi, I'm Blaine. Can I buy you a drink?"

Sebastian looked up at Blaine and was met with a nice pair of brown eyes. He smiled through his still wet eyes. "Yes, I'd like that." He replied and Blaine ordered them drinks and pulled up a stool.  
~~~

If the drive down to Scandals had been tense, the way back was filled with so much tension that you could literally slice the air. Neither of them spoke a word and as soon as they reached home and Kurt opened the front door they both bolted for the stairs. Their parents were still up and in the living room but neither of them stopped to say hello.

The parents just looked at one another, perplexed that the boys were already back, a good hour and a half earlier than the agreed curfew. Burt just about had enough of the weird behaviour they displayed all day and now they didn't even come in to say hello when it was obvious that they were still up. He darted out of the living room door and managed to get hold of Kurt before he disappeared down the stairs.

"Kurt. A word please." He said a look of worry and frustration on his face.

Kurt sighed. He really didn't need a word with his dad tonight. "Dad, can't we do this in the morning?" He pleaded.

"No, I would like to talk to you now. It won't take long, I promise." Burt said and motioned for Kurt to follow him into the kitchen.

Kurt followed like a lamb being led to the slaughter and plopped himself down onto one of the chairs, avoiding his dad's gaze.

"Kurt. I'm confused. What is going on with you lately? More precisely with you and Dave? I thought you two were getting along just fine and today you both are acting all bipolar, one minute you both seem like best friends and the next you can't even look at one another?"

Kurt huffed out and shrugged his shoulders. He was not having this conversation with his dad. What was he going to say anyway? That him and Dave had some kind of dysfunctional mutual crush on one another without outing Dave in the process? That wasn't going to happen.

"Kurt, look at me while I'm talking to you please." His dad said and Kurt reluctantly shifted his gaze looking at his dad.

"Is there anything you need to tell me?"

"No, everything is peachy really. Can I go now?"

"Kurt!" his dad said sternly. "I do not like the way you are talking to me right now. I am no shrink but even I can work out that something is obviously bothering you and …" Burt took of his cap and let his fingers run over his scalp.

"I am just concerned about you. The way you act reminds me of the time when you had that crush on Finn and you were happy one minute and the next nothing could cheer you up. I don't want you to go through that again. Dave is a nice guy and …" Burt couldn't believe he was actually discussing possible boy trouble with his son but he started so he might as well finish now.

"… I am worried that you might develop feelings for him beyond being friends and I am concerned you might misinterpret … the way you two have been getting along and..." Burt had struggle phrasing things without making it sound like Kurt was coming on to Dave.

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Oh … of course. It would have to be me that is the reason for your perceived trouble between me and Dave. It has to be the gay guy's fault. I don't even know what to say. I really didn't expect you of all people to accuse me to go and harass some poor guy and…"

"KURT" his dad interrupted. "That's not at all what I meant and you know it! I am just concerned you might develop feelings that might not be reciprocated. I don't want you to get hurt."

Kurt was angry now. He was confused about his feelings and didn't know why Dave ran out on Sebastian earlier and he was just about ready to lash out at anyone who would give him a reason and it looked like it was his dad who had finally made him snap.

"If you're so concerned about me getting hurt you have a crappy way of showing it." Kurt yelled. His dad stared at him. He hardly ever had seen his son angry like that. "I am so fed up right now. Why can't you just let me be? There is NOTHING going on that you need to be worried about. Dave and I are just fine. Anything we need to sort out between us will get sorted…. and I won't try and come on to him while he sleeps so no need to worry about that!"

"Kurt! No need to get snippy with me. You are walking on thin ice at the moment," his dad reprimanded him.

Kurt had tears in his eyes. "Please dad, I am tired. Can't I just go to bed? I promise we can talk in the morning if you want to."

Burt was never good at seeing his son cry. He walked over and pulled Kurt into for a big hug. "I'm sorry Kurt. I probably didn't explain myself very well. If you need to talk I'm here."

Kurt snuggled into his dad and fought back the tears. "I know dad. Sorry. I will be alright. I just need some sleep."

"Ok buddy. Get some sleep and I hope you sort out whatever is going on."  
~~~

Kurt went down to his room and saw that Dave was already tucked up in bed. He went into the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth and looked at his blotchy reflection in the mirror. He couldn't believe that this would be the third night in a row where he wouldn't have the energy to do his skin care routine. He huffed at his reflection. Why bother? He most likely would end up an old spinster anyway; he might as well face reality.

He changed into his pj's and giving Dave's huddled up figure one last look went to his own bed and pulled the blanket up. He could hear Dave toss and turn so obviously he wasn't sleeping. Kurt in turn was trying to lay as still as possible, pretending to be asleep. The air was so charged that he could literally feel Dave's presence as though he was right next to him. "Fuck this!" he grunted as he sat himself up on the bed and looked over at Dave.

Dave had heard Kurt's little outburst and had turned to face him.

"Dave this sucks. Just tell me what the hell is going on. Why did you run out on Sebastian? I thought that that was what you wanted? Did something happen? Talk to me please."

Dave sighed. Shit. He had done it again. By not wanting to hurt and upset Kurt he had done the complete opposite. He could see that Kurt had been crying. His eyes were still red around the edges. Just tell him, he tried convincing himself. Nothing could be worse than this.

"Well, I thought it was what I wanted too but … I just couldn't. I mean I couldn't lead on some guy who is actually rather nice to think I might want more than … when … all I could think about was …. Shit … Kurt… when you looked at me at that moment in Scandals I just knew … that I didn't want my first date or my first kiss to be with someone that wasn't special."

Dave looked at Kurt and hoped he would be able to put two and two together. He really didn't know if he could actually say it.

Kurt stared at Dave. His breathing had sped up and he wasn't sure whether Dave was implying what he thought he was implying. Dave had said he liked him but he also said he didn't want to do anything about it and Kurt for sure wouldn't push himself onto any guy. He needed to hear it. "So what are you saying?" Kurt asked his voice breaking.

"Oh god. What I'm trying … what I'm saying … I realised I … if I wanted to be honest about myself I also have to be honest about what I feel and …" Dave looked at Kurt pleadingly. 'Please don't make me say it' his eyes were saying.

Kurt sat up a bit straighter, His skin had started to tingle a few moments back when Dave mentioned about being honest about what he felt. Come on Kurt, say something. After all he was supposed to be the experienced one here, well compared to Dave that was. But he suddenly felt way out of his depth as he imagined what Dave might feel like, his lips pressed against his own but he also was desperate to find out.

"And … Dave … do you want to kiss me?" Kurt said so quietly that Dave almost missed it. His stomach was doing an excited flip and he felt hot and cold at the same time.

"Yes," he said in a whisper. "I would like to kiss you."

Kurt's heart was pounding in double time and was in danger of bursting out of his chest. He was actually shaking. "I would like that too," he said in a low voice.

Dave's heart missed a beat and his hands were getting clammy. His whole body was on fire. Their eyes locked and Dave was swept away by Kurt's beautiful blue eyes which looked at him with longing. Dave was sure he was starting to hyperventilate as he got up and walked across to Kurt's bed and sat himself down next to him. Their eyes zoomed in on one another and Kurt's breath hitched as Dave brought his hands up and cupped his face pulling him in ever so slightly.

They looked at each other for a moment, both too scared to breathe or to shut their eyes in case this wasn't real. Dave closed the distance and tentatively placed his lips on Kurt's and moved them ever so slightly. He could feel a spark of electricity go through him as their lips met and he could feel Kurt's warm moist lips gently moving against his.

He pulled away after a moment gazing into Kurt's eyes. Kurt was moaning at the loss of contact and placing his own hands on Dave's face pulled him in for another kiss. This time they let their eyes fall close as they felt the warmness of their lips against each other. Kurt let his hand wander around to the back of Dave's head and gripped a handful of his hair and pulled him in closer. He could feel Dave whimper against his lips and Kurt parted them slightly wanting to swallow up the noises Dave was making.

Dave felt Kurt's lips part and his tongue slide out ans was gently teasing against Dave's bottom lip. Dave was done for. He had never expected his first kiss to be like this. So electric, so amazing. He pulled Kurt even closer and their bodies were now flush against one another as Dave's tongue met Kurt's for the first time. It was only a tentative brush against Kurt's own hot wet tongue but his body reacted in all sorts of wonderful and new ways. He loved the way Kurt's hand felt in his hair, pulling and stroking and tugging and he mirrored it with his own hand while their tongues were shyly exploring one another's mouths. Dave just loved the way Kurt tasted and he wanted to taste more.

They only pulled apart when they both eventually had run out of all air. They breathed heavily as they smiled at one another and there was no awkwardness between them just happiness at having been brave enough to take this step. Dave rested his forehead against Kurt's as his thumb moved up to Kurt's lips and stroked it gently. They stayed like that for what felt like forever, feeling each other breathe and warm bodies pressed against one another.

Dave had no idea what the protocol was in a situation like this. It was not like he had ever expected to actually be sharing a room with the guy he would share his first kiss with. He didn't want to ruin the moment but he also didn't know what he could say or do next. He moved away from Kurt and smiled at him and was tempted to go in for another kiss when he saw the way Kurt was smiling back at him through wonderful big blue eyes.

"Goodnight" he said as he stroked Kurt's cheek with his fingers. "We better try to get some sleep." He was about to get up when he felt Kurt's hand on his wrist. "Stay" Kurt said looking at him rather bashfully.

"What?"

"Stay here tonight." Kurt said as he pulled his covers up and motioned for Dave to lie down next to him.

Dave was sure he was dreaming but he nodded and climbed into the bed next to Kurt. Kurt pulled the blanket up over them and wrapped himself around Dave, placing his head on Dave's chest. He could feel Dave was tense but he nonetheless wrapped his strong arms around Kurt and pulled him in closer. Kurt loved just laying there listening to Dave's heartbeat. Dave in turn stroked Kurt's hair and loved the feeling of Kurt's weight on him and the way he smelt up so close to him. They were laying there for what felt like hours. Sharing a bed with a guy they just kissed was a new experience for both of them and they both still were tingling all over from it but eventually they both fell into a happy sleep.

* * *

**A/N 2:** So I can only imagine I had you worried at the start of the chapter … but I hope the ending made up for it and that I'm back in your good books! LOL


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thanks for all the review and alerts. Glad you're still enjoying this story. The chapters seem to be getting longer an longer but there was just so much to tell and still I didn't manage to wrap up day 5 in this chapter.

* * *

A Week With the Hummels Chapter 7

Kurt was the first one to wake up and it took him a second before he realised that there was another body pressed against his back and arms wrapped around his waist. Oh Dave! Kurt remembered the kiss they shared last night and how he had invited Dave to sleep in his bed. Butterflies were making themselves known in Kurt's stomach at the memory. Kurt carefully turned himself around as not to wake up Dave. He wanted to look at Dave, make sure that this was real that he was not imagining this. He smiled as he looked at the sleeping figure next to him and snuggled himself against Dave's chest, closing his eyes again, listening to the even rhythm of Dave's breathing.

Kurt hoped that Dave wouldn't regret this when he woke up because Kurt was sure he didn't. He was fully aware that they had dove in at the deep end and this really had no chance of being anything beyond the next couple of days but still it felt wonderful. Dave in the short span of a few days had managed to worm his way into Kurt's life, first only as someone to be merely endured but soon enough, when the real Dave shined through, as someone who clearly was a lot more than met the eye and now he was someone Kurt wanted to spend every single moment they had left together with.

Kurt opened his eyes again and brought his hand up to gently trace along the delectable eyebrows that framed Dave's still closed eyes. He let his fingers ghost along his cheek, stopping briefly at the beauty spot and letting his fingers brush across it and then down the strong stubbled jaw and over to the other side where the cut from Dave's shaving incident was still visible. Kurt wanted to memorise every aspect of Dave's face.

At one point Dave started to stir and Kurt moved his hand away from his face and just watched Dave come around, waiting for the moment when he would open his eyes.

Dave could feel himself waking up but it was so warm and comfortable here he refused to actually open his eyes. He had had the most wonderful dream of kissing Kurt and feeling Kurt close to him. He yawned and wanted to stretch out his arms only to realise that he couldn't as something was lying on top of his left arm. And then he became aware of the sound of another person's breathing and holy crap! Could it be that he had not been dreaming? The weight on his arm shifted and he noticed that is was in fact a whole body resting against his and his eyes flew open in realisation and were met with the smiling face of Kurt.

Kurt smiled at Dave although inside he was so nervous his stomach was hurting. "Good morning" he said.

Dave was still processing the fact that he had obviously been sharing a bed with Kurt and that this was all real and wow, that kiss, as he remembered it, had been everything and more he could have ever hoped for.

"Hi!" Dave finally croaked out and then he coughed, needing to clear his throat.

"So … you and me… really kissed?" Dave asked anxiously.

"Ahem!" Kurt smiled.

And then you …asked …"

"Yes, I did"

"And now we're …"

"I don't know … maybe …?"

"And what are we going to do now?"

"I … what do you want?" Kurt asked nervously. This could be the moment where it all ends or where it turns into something more.

"I … I don't …maybe…" Words were failing Dave. Dave looked at Kurt. Gosh he was so beautiful. Dave could have never even hoped in his wildest dreams that someone like Kurt would even want to kiss him let alone maybe wanting more.

Dave brought his hand up to Kurt's face and gently stroked along his cheek, gazing into Kurt's eyes. Kurt had goose bumps all over his body just from the touch and he really hoped that Dave would kiss him again. He let his eyes fall close and parted his lips slightly, as he leaned into Dave's touch. He was too proud to ask for it directly, he wasn't going to push himself onto Dave, but come on; surely Dave would be able to read the signs.

Dave wasn't the most experienced when it came to body language but he was able to read Kurt's invitation just fine. His stomach did a flip as he leaned in and placed his lips over Kurt's again and moaned when Kurt reciprocated the kiss straight away. Yes, this was as great as he remembered. He pushed Kurt back against the bed and covered him with his body as he deepened the kiss.

Kurt groaned as he felt Dave move him and then felt the weight of Dave's body on him. Oh god, he loved this. He always thought he had a thing for bigger guys but this was definite confirmation. The way Dave's weight was pressing down on him, owning him and at the same time shielding him from the outside world did things to Kurt's groin. His hands fisted themselves in the back of Dave's pyjama top and pulled him down even more. Dave who had himself propped up on his elbows lost balance and as a result crushed into Kurt with the full weight of his body. Kurt let out a throaty groan which made Dave's hair stand on edge. He didn't even know Kurt's voice could get that low.

Kurt was about to attack Dave's neck when he heard it. The loud footsteps that went across the hallway and headed towards the stairs with an accompanying "Hi I'm back! Kurt, you better be decent when I get in there." He heard Carole yell after him. "Finn. The boys are probably still sleeping, don't make such a racket. And wait till later to put your bag in your room." But Finn was already thundering down the stairs.

"Shit Finn!" Kurt huffed out in alarm and Dave jumped off of him so fast that he completely misjudged where the edge of the bed was and landed on the floor with a loud thud. He quickly scrambled and rested himself against the wall trying to look innocent while Kurt pulled up his blanket as Finn without any regards for possible sleeping inhabitants flung the door open and came inside throwing his bag onto the floor.

Dave pulled his legs up to hide his obvious erection that was denting his pants and glanced anxiously over at Kurt who looked as though he was ready to kill Finn right here and now.

"FINN! Do you mind? We still could have been asleep you know?" he yelled.

"Hi bro and who is we?" he spotted Dave sitting huddled up against the wall and he looked at him perplexed.

"Ah yes … I almost forgot Dad's friends are here and … hi, you must be Dave." Finn said smiling at Dave who gave a weak nod and a muffled 'hi' in return.

Finn looked between Kurt and Dave. "Erm … why are you sitting on the floor against the wall?" Finn asked taking in the rather strange setting.

"Ahm… we … we were just chatting and Dave …" Kurt looked at Dave. 'Please help me out here' he pleaded with his eyes.

"Well, I … Kurt was talking about this thing he saw in this magazine and wanted to show me … so I came over and sat down next to the bed you know…" Dave added as he picked up the magazine that was lying next to Kurt's bed on the floor.

"Yes, that's it." Kurt agreed nodding his head enthusiastically. "I was just going to show him this really interesting article and…"

Finn was seemingly satisfied with the answer and moving on to the next subject. Both Kurt and Dave shared a nervous look and Kurt had to hold back the laughter as this whole situation was kind of hilarious.

"So I take it I will have to take the fold out bed for the next three nights then." Finn said.

"No dude, I can sleep on that, I don't want to…" Dave offered but Finn cut him off. "Nah, that's cool. Would be a bit silly moving you now. I'll be perfectly fine on the guest bed, and anyways, I agreed to this beforehand so no worries" Finn replied as he moved to the far corner of the room and manoeuvred the fold out bed into the middle of the room. "Oh, and don't mind me by the way. Just keep on discussing your article or whatever it was that you were doing."

Dave and Kurt couldn't look at each other as they both blushed and Dave quickly jumped up. "No thanks, maybe later Kurt. I'll be hitting the shower now," Dave said before disappearing into the bathroom at lightning speed and once inside trying not to have the panic attack that was trying to manifest itself.

"OK, we'll finish this off later." Kurt added not very helpfully before turning around and pulling the blanket over his face. Shit, he had completely forgotten about the _Finn-Factor_. Why did his brother have to come back today? There would be no more cuddling and sharing a bed now surely and gosh, he hoped Dave wouldn't revert back to his old self now that there was another jock around to keep him company. Kurt felt like crying but decided to take a few deep calming breaths instead. There was no need to jump to conclusions. After all Dave had just kissed him mere minutes ago.

Kurt listened to Finn rummaging around the room from under his blanket. He really wished he would just finish and leave. Kurt heard the shower being turned on and the thought of Dave naked under the stream of water, lathering himself up didn't do anything to help the situation. On the contrary, he was sure he wouldn't be able to leave the bed for a while now without giving his obvious arousal away. And even the idea of Finn possibly mistaking his _state of affairs_ as a reaction towards him was enough to keep Kurt hidden under the covers. He would not be taking that risk.

Finn was babbling away about what a great weekend he had with Rachel and her dads as he set up the bed and pulled out the bed spread and Kurt let out the occasional "aha" and "ok" pretending he was actually listening to him. He needed a chance to talk to Dave before they would all head upstairs and face the parents. He needed to know where they stood. He wasn't stupid. He didn't expect Dave to come out singing and dancing about their … whatever it was they had but Kurt wanted to at least know _if_ they still had something or if Dave was calling it off now.

Kurt stared Finn down from under his duvet, trying his best to use his mind powers to just make him disappear but to no avail. Finn seemed to make himself comfortable on the bed to Kurt's annoyance.

"So, how about Dave?" Finn asked and Kurt froze. What did he mean?

"What about Dave?" Kurt screeched in a totally over the top high pitch. Did Finn see more than he had let on?

"Kurt, chill. What is the matter with you this morning? You're so jumpy. Got up on the wrong side of the bed? I am just asking if this Dave is ok. I mean you must have been hanging out with him the last couple of days."

Kurt let out a sigh of relief. "Yes, yes he's ok … you know … he plays football like you, so you probably have a lot in common with him."

Finn smiled "Cool. Maybe he wants to come training with me tomorrow. Do you know what position he plays?"

Why would Kurt know anything to do with football? Finn should know that by now. Then again, why didn't he know what position Dave played? Gosh, Kurt still had a lot to learn about Dave. "No idea. You know me … not really into football and all that stuff." Kurt replied.

Finn nodded. "Well, yes,… but don't forget you were our kicker back in junior year and a damn good one, that counts for something. So what did you and Dave get up to then? I assume you two don't really have much in common."

Kurt choked and had to think for a minute. _'First we hated each others guts and argued a lot and I thought he was just a homophobic prick. Then I found out he was a closeted scared gay guy and we went to a gay bar together where he almost hooked up with a guy. But then we realised we actually had grown rather fond of each other and ended up kissing and sharing a bed.'_ Kurt would have loved to say that as it pretty much summed up their last couple of days but of course he couldn't. What he said was "Yeah, on the surface we have nothing much in common but let's say we were able to find things we could bond over." And thank god for Finn having a rather simple mind and not having a tendency to picking things apart.

"Ok, that's cool. I'm heading up for breakfast. I'm starving. As much as I love Rachel and her dads, their vegan food has not really left me satisfied."

Kurt laughed at that. He knew his brother only too well. Four days without any decent size portion of meat would have Finn struggle.

"See you upstairs." And to Kurt's great relief Finn finally left their room.

Kurt scrambled out of the bed and headed for the bathroom door. The water was shut off so he could only assume that Dave had finished his shower. Kurt wanted to knock but his hand just hovered over the wood as he tried to calm himself down and strained his ears, trying to listen out for any sign of life from the opposite side.

Dave was inside the bathroom towel drying himself. He had needed a long cold shower to get his body under control but eventually the cold water had the desired effect. When he turned off the shower he had caught the tail end of Kurt's and Finn's conversation about them not having much in common and Dave had frozen in place and held his breath until he heard Kurt's answer and heaved a sigh of relief. Kurt had not outed him. What were they going to do? Did Kurt expect him to tell everybody? He had said that he didn't but that was before last night happened and Dave was not ready for that. At the same time his heart was aching for Kurt.

Dave knew this would happen if he let Kurt in and now he was lost, torn between just wanting to be with Kurt and not giving a damn about anything else and the fear of giving himself away the second they would walk up the stairs. He had been good at hiding himself behind his closet doors but he wasn't so sure he could hide his feelings for Kurt very well. Dave noticed that it had gone all quiet on the other side of the door and wondered if both Finn and Kurt had gone upstairs.

Dave wrapped the towel around his waist and was just about to open the door when he heard a tentative knock and Kurt's hushed voice. "Dave? You're ok? Can I … I mean is it ok for me to come in?"

Dave gulped. The fear was trying to take over again. He equally yearned for Kurt and was scared of being too close to him. Last night it had all seemed so easy. He knew one thing though, he did not want to upset Kurt, not after all the times he had hurt him in the last couple of days. He inhaled slowly and deeply a few times, trying to master his rather irrational fear and when he felt ready he opened the door nodding at Kurt to come in.

Kurt smiled nervously but relieved when Dave finally opened the door. He had been scared for a second Dave would try to shut him out, literally and emotionally. He walked in and they ended up standing in front of each other, both trying to fumble for words. That easiness from this morning had all but vanished. Dave felt his throat closing up and the hopeful way Kurt was looking at him made him choke even more.

"I can't…" Dave spluttered out.

"I know …it's alright," Kurt replied, feeling his stomach churn.

Dave mouth curled into a tight smile. "So you don't expect me to?"

"No, I don't. I said I didn't and I meant it." Kurt took a tentative step towards Dave and reached out for his hand. It was almost scary how they seemed to be able to read each others thoughts.

Dave let out a nervous breath but let Kurt take his hand and smiled shyly at him. "Thank you Kurt. But how are we going to … do _this_ now?"

Kurt beamed at Dave warmly and took another step towards him. He could have shouted out for joy. Dave didn't want to call this off. Now they just have to work out how they were going to make it work.

"I really don't know." Kurt answered truthfully. "We will just have to wing it. Maybe … we can … I don't know … find some time later to steal away, just the two of us."

Dave face lit up. "I would like that," he said and leaned in to place a kiss on Kurt's cheek. Kurt's hand flew up to steady himself against Dave's chest and suddenly they jumped apart as they both were reminded by the touch of skin against skin that Dave was naked from the waist up and otherwise just covered by a towel.

"Erm ... oh gosh … I think I'm going to have a shower now." Kurt said bright red in the face.

"Yeah… I… I think … I will just go and get dressed."

"Yes, that's … probably a good idea." Kurt said not daring to look at Dave.

"You want me to wait for you before going up?" Dave enquired shuffling his feet and crossing his arms over his bare chest.

Kurt was moved by the gesture but knew he would be a while. "No, that's fine … you go and have breakfast. It's getting rather late. I meet you upstairs." He smiled looking at a spot just above Dave's head.

"See you upstairs" Dave said as he headed out of the bathroom and closed the door. He had to sit down on his bed for a minute to calm down. The absurdity of this whole situation was slowly starting to hit him. A few days ago he couldn't get away from Kurt fast enough and now he wished they could just stay down here forever. He didn't want the outside world coming in and bursting this fragile bubble that covered them.

He pulled out some clean clothes and got himself dressed and then headed upstairs. He put his tough face firmly in place as he walked into the kitchen being met with his parents, Carole and Finn who was sitting at the table tucking into a plate of eggs, bacon and sausages with toast

"Just in time" Carole said. "You want some breakfast Dave?"

Dave could feel his stomach rumble. "Yes, that would be nice."

"Ok, sit yourself down. Will Kurt be up soon you know?"

Dave's façade was in danger of falling at the mention of Kurt's name but he managed to keep it in place. "I think he's headed for the shower. No idea how long he will be," he informed her casually.

"Oh, in that case I put his breakfast away for later. He will most likely be a while."

"So" Finn asked mouth half full of eggs. "Kurt says you're playing football?"

"Yeah. I play center for our team. How about you? I take from all the trophies and posters in your room you're playing too?"

"Yes. I'm the quarterback." Finn said before shoving another mouthful of eggs into his mouth.

"Here you go Dave." Carole says as she placed a plate piled high with food in front of him.

"Thanks Carole" Dave said.

###

Kurt took his time in the bathroom. After all he had to catch up on three days worth of skincare and also he wanted to look his best. By the time Kurt finally came up both Finn and Dave had long finished their breakfasts and were in a heated discussion about which was the best football team. Kurt smiled fondly hearing Dave's voice sounding so relaxed and carefree. Ok, so all Kurt had to do now was act normal and figure out a way for them to steal away later.

He walked into the kitchen. "Morning Carole, morning dad, morning Helen and Paul."

"Hi sweetie" Carole smiled at him. "I've got some breakfast ready for you, although it's more like an early lunch by now."

"Thanks Carole that would be lovely." Kurt said as he pulled out the chair next to Finn and sat down, trying hard to not smile at Dave. Dave could feel his pulse speed up at Kurt's presence in the room but ignored him just as much listening intently to Dave.

Burt looked between the two and mistook their apparent silence towards one another as a sign that whatever had been bothering them still wasn't resolved.

"Kurt, you're ok?" He enquired.

Kurt smiled at him brightly. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"

Now Burt was really confused. He knew his son and was generally pretty good at picking up his moods. And he seemed genuinely happy. "Ok, if you say so but … don't forget I will have to have a chat with you, finish off our conversation we had last night."

Now Kurt was looking worried and Burt couldn't shake the feeling that his son was hiding something from him. "Ok, dad, of course." Kurt said, hoping that he would be able to wiggle out of it somehow.

"Burt. Let Kurt have his breakfast before engaging him in serious conversation. He needs to keep his strength up." Carole interjected.

Burt smiled at Carole. Of course she was right. This could wait till later.

"On a different note. Now that Finn is back, us parents thought we might be having some proper family time today. Over the last couple of days we have been too busy catching up to really plan things properly. We actually want to spend time with you guys; after all you will all be off to college soon. So we thought we all go bowling this afternoon and grab some food after. Just a hang and chill kind of day." Burt suggested.

"Great" Finn said eagerly.

"Oh bowling, count me in." Dave agreed. He loved bowling although he hadn't been in quite some time.

Only Kurt rolled his eyes. "Bowling, but I'm rubbish at bowling. How is that supposed to be fun?"

"Kurt, it's not about winning, it's about having fun and the last time you bowled you were like 10. I'm sure you will do better this time." Burt said laughing.

"Easy for you to say. You're hardly ever miss." Kurt still wasn't convinced but the excited banter between Dave and Finn made him give in. "Ok then, but I can't promise I will enjoy myself." But at least he might be able to watch Dave enjoy himself. And possibly they would be able to go off on their own for a bit after.

"Great. I'll book the lanes. "We will probably be leaving around 3 so until then feel free to do whatever."

Kurt's and Dave's eyes met in a short hopeful glance before looking away again. Maybe they would be able squeeze in some alone time beforehand. But again Kurt hadn't banked on Finn. While Kurt was still eating Finn dragged Dave away, glad he had a buddy to play with on his xbox. By the time Kurt had finished his breakfast and walked into the living room they both were engrossed in shooting zombies or whatever those things on screen were. Dave seemed to have all but forgotten Kurt as he shouted at the screen and slapped Finn on the shoulder when they cleared the level.

Kurt couldn't help a pang of jealousy building up inside him. He knew it was stupid but he had kind of gotten used to being Dave's sole focus of attention and especially since last night he had hoped for even more of it. He slumped himself down on the sofa next to the guys letting out an annoyed huff hoping to get Dave's attention. But Dave was glued to the screen. Kurt felt left out. They at least could have asked him if he wanted to play! While this wasn't his favourite pastime he was actually rather good at it and Finn knew it.

When neither of them had taken any notice of him after ten minutes, he got up as noisily as he could muster and announced loudly "I am heading _downstairs_ for a bit."

Both just grunted at him and Kurt stormed down the stairs and into his room. He paced up and down, feeling angry and upset. He lay down on his bed and still huffing pulled his ear plugs in and bemoaned again the fact that Finn had to turn up today just when things had been falling into place.

He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew was that a hand was stroking his face and when he opened his eyes Dave was sitting next to him smiling warmly. Kurt pulled out his ear plugs.

"Hey sleepy head. I was wondering where you disappeared to."

Kurt who earlier was sure he would bitch Dave out for ignoring him when he got the chance instead smiled at Dave. Those eyes did something to him. He just couldn't stay angry.

"Yes, I kind of felt left out earlier so …"

"Oh … sorry about that. I … just that I love that game and I …"

Kurt put his fingers over Dave's lips. "Shh … It's ok. I was just being childish. It's good you and Finn are getting along."

"Yea, he is actually quite cool. Also he tends to talk a lot about his girlfriend."

Kurt laughed. "He tends to do that … and you don't even know her."

"Well, that will change shortly. I think he invited her along to bowling. Something about balancing out the numbers."

"Oh … we better be careful then. Her gaydar normally works pretty well. She does have two dads after all." Kurt chuckled.

Dave's mouth fell open. "She got what? Two dads?" Was that even possible? Wow, one of Dave's fears had always been that he wouldn't be able to have a family if he accepted his being gay. And now to hear that there were two guys bringing up their daughter.

"Yes, and she is larger than life believe me. Oh you will have soooo much fun meeting her."

Kurt pulled himself up on his elbows and leaned into Dave. "So, you and me … here … alone… isn't there something we should be doing instead of talking?"

Dave chuckled nervously. "Oh … yes … although I actually just came down here to get you. They're ready to go but … I'm sure we could fit in a little…"

Kurt had enough of Dave's talking and closed the distance giving Dave a sloppy wet kiss. Dave's eyes closed and he pulled Kurt up and into his arms. His hand reached up and tangled itself in Kurt's hair which earned him a muffled huff. Kurt pulled away. "Not my hair. Do you know how long it took me to style it this morning?"

Dave laughed. "I like your hair messy." He said roughing up Kurt's hair on purpose.

"Hey! You know though that if I go upstairs looking like this everyone will know what we've been up to…" Kurt said fluttering his eyelashes innocently.

Oh, this Dave hadn't thought about. His hands retracted but he smiled. "Ok you win … for now, but I will have your hair messy and dishevelled sooner or later."

Kurt smirked and got up heading to the bathroom. "Just give me a minute."

Kurt returned shortly after looking as good as new. "Ready?" he said holding his hand out to Dave. "I'm so not going to enjoy this. And not only because I don't like bowling but also because I won't be able to show how much I love doing this." He said placing a kiss on Dave's cheek.

Dave suddenly felt incredibly guilty. Kurt deserved to show everyone how happy he was but there was no way he would be able to do that. "Kurt … I'm so sorry that I can't you know … you deserve better than that."

"Dave, don't worry about it, really. I just want to see you happy and if you're not ready to tell anyone, you're not ready. We will have later to make up for lost time, promised!" Kurt winked at Dave and Dave's face brightened again. He pulled Kurt in and let their lips meet in a sweet soft kiss.

"Boys, are you ready? We're waiting up here you know." Paul's voice was drifting downstairs. They pulled apart and took some calming breaths. Both were positively flushed and hoped that no one would notice.

"Yeah, coming dad. Kurt was sleeping and I had to wake him." Dave answered.

They headed upstairs both being unable to hide their smiles and Burt again was puzzled. The bipolar behaviour between these two seemed to be getting worse. Now they were back to smiling at each other again.

###

They took two cars. The parents riding together in one and the boys taking Kurt's navigator and going via the Berry's place to pick up Rachel. Rachel was her usual self and monopolized Dave for the whole car journey, playing a hundred questions and to Dave's credit he managed to answer them all without screaming at Rachel.

Kurt pulled into the carpark and the place was busy. He only found a space at the far end. They walked across, Kurt and Dave trailing behind a bit. "Gosh, she is something else." Dave whispered to Kurt. Kurt just nodded giggling. "How does your brother manage to be with her for more than five minutes without wanting to murder her?" Dave mused.

"Well, you know what they say about love…"

Dave looked at Kurt nonplussed. "Erm…"

Kurt laughed. "You know … that love is blind … and it's definitely true as far as these two are concerned. In a way they're perfect for one another."

"If you say so…" Dave chuckled.

They walked in and were met with waiting parents. "Come on, we're on lanes 11 and 12, get your shoes."

Kurt wrinkled his nose at that. He hated this bit, having to wear shoes that who knows how many people had worn before. Dave noticed and nudged Kurt. "Come on, they do disinfect them you know."

"But you can't be sure of that. What if I get the only pair they forgot to spray?" Kurt huffed out.

Rachel and Finn already had their shoes and were joining the parents while Kurt was still standing with the pair of hire shoes in his hand, very reluctant to put them on.

"Kurt come on. Before your dad's glares are going to kill you. I think he really wants to get started." Dave said seeing their parents staring at them.

"Ok, ok. I'm doing it but only under protest." Kurt put the shoes on and followed Dave.

"Finally deciding to join us Kurt?" Burt laughed. He knew Kurt had a thing about shoes and that he wouldn't be easily persuaded to put on someone else's shoes.

"Ok, it's going to be kids against adults. It's probably the easiest way of splitting this." Paul said a glint in his eyes which Dave only knew too well. His dad would be taking this rather seriously and would desperately try to win. Dave definitely knew where his competitive side had come from.

Soon they were bowling away. Rachel and Finn were being all lovey dovey while Kurt and Dave tried to keep their distance as much as possible. Their dads were getting caught up in constantly comparing scores and taking every possible opportunity to point out that the parents were in the lead.

Kurt grew increasingly ratty with each go as even Rachel managed to get more pins than him. After his fifth successive mediocre go he sat down huffing, not even trying to hide his frustration. Dave sat down next to him and nudged him. "You know, if you stand a bit more to the right and make sure you throw more straight you should be able to get more of them. You have a slight lean to the left with your throw."

"Easy for you to say," Kurt sulked but he didn't feel quite so bad anymore.

"Ok, I'll show you on your next go." Dave said. Kurt smiled up at him. "Thanks." His mood suddenly having gone up a notch.

Paul and Burt cheered as Carole had just managed a spare and high fived her. "and … with that we're in the lead again." Paul cheered.

Dave just shook his head. It was his turn to bowl and he got up and grabbed the ball and lined himself up on the lane. His competitive side was taking over and he wanted to beat the parents. Rachel and Finn were doing ok, and he hoped he could help Kurt to find his swing.

Dave threw the ball and let out a loud "YES" when all ten pins fell. He did a little dance before walking back and bumping fists with Finn and Rachel before offering his fist up to Kurt who bumped it as well. Ok, so if Dave would be doing a dance every time he got a strike Kurt could definitely start to enjoy this, he thought smiling at Dave.

It was Kurt's turn next. Kurt picked up his ball and Dave walked onto the lane with him pulling him a bit to the right and then placing his hand over Kurt's wrist guiding him in how to throw the ball more straight. Kurt hardly could focus on the ball or the pins as Dave was so close and he wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

"Ok, so this should do it." Dave said very matter of factly. "I believe in you." Dave whispered into Kurt's ear before letting go of his wrist and stepping back.

Kurt refocused his attention on the pins in front of him and took a deep breath before swinging his arm back and then forward and letting go of the ball. He watched as the ball rolled closer and closer to the pins staying on a straight path in the middle and on impact knocked out all ten pins almost simultaneously. Kurt couldn't believe his eyes. He squealed and jump in the air clapping his hands together.

"I did it! It's a strike. David I did it!" he yelled in a high pitched voice as he was skipping back and high fiving everyone.

Some guys on the next lane were staring at Kurt and laughing. "That is so gay, one of them said as he made a derogatory gesture and looked at Kurt with some disdain."

Kurt's face fell. He had heard the slur as had Dave, Rachel and Finn. Their parents were too caught up in their game to have noticed.

Dave flinched at that word, 'gay'. He was scared for a minute they would pick up that he was gay too and make fun of him but when he looked at Kurt's fallen face he just got angry. He turned around and pulled himself up to his full height, glaring at the guy. Finn and Rachel had turned around as well.

"Excuse me? I think you need to apologise to my friend." Dave said.

The guy looked confused. "What the hell are you talking about?" he said as his friends were gathering around him.

"I think you know perfectly well what he is talking about," Finn interjected.

"I … come on dudes. It was just a comment and …" the guy said getting slightly nervous by the intimidating stares Dave and Finn gave him.

"It's never just a comment." Rachel started. "So unless you want to be charged with a hate crime, and yes, that's what this is, … and don't think that I won't get my dad, who is a lawyer by the way, … to come and charge you, you better apologise for your insulting language."

By now the parents had picked up that something was wrong and had walked over to join their children. Finn was whispering into Rachel's ear, "but Rachel you're dad isn't a lawyer …" "Finn, just trust me here," Rachel replied quietly.

The man looked really scared now. Rachel could have that effect on people. He lifted his hands up in surrender. "Dude, I'm sorry, really, no harm done. It was just a silly comment."

Kurt by now had managed to regain his composure. He looked at the man with cold eyes but nodded his head in acceptance of his apology.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Burt glared at the group of men. "You know this is just…" "DAD" Kurt said. "Let it rest, they apologised and I don't want you to work yourself up over this."

"No Kurt, it's not ok. And you," he stared at the guy who had made the comment. "You are lucky that my son is such a kind and forgiving man. If it would be for me I'd be dragging your ass all the way from there to the police station."

"Dad. Please let it rest now." Kurt pleaded.

"Ok, but be warned." He said giving the group a last warning look before turning to Kurt. "You're ok?" Kurt smiled a tight smile but nodded. "Don't worry dad. I will be."

Dave's heart was breaking. He wanted nothing more than to hug Kurt and punch that guy's face in but fear stopped him from doing just that. Instead he looked around feeling utterly helpless.

Kurt got up. "I'm just heading for the restroom. I'll be back in a sec." Kurt was still visibly shaken.

Dave acted on instinct and got up too. "I'll go with you. I mean … just to make sure you're ok."

Kurt nodded.

Once in the bathroom Dave pulled Kurt into a big hug. "What assholes. God, Kurt I'm so sorry."

Kurt nuzzled himself into Dave. "Yeah, assholes … just it hurts regardless, no matter how much I tell myself that it's them that are in the wrong."

Dave didn't really know what to say. He felt bad. He knew that could have easily been him, well the old him, and he felt utterly ashamed at that thought. Tears were suddenly falling from Dave's face which startled Kurt.

"What is it Dave?" Kurt asked worriedly.

Dave shook his head and tried fighting back the tears.

"Dave please, you said you wouldn't shut me out." Kurt pleaded.

"It's just … oh Kurt … I'm so ashamed, that asshole could have been me … you know in the past and …"

Kurt had never thought of it like that. Of course Dave quite possibly had done some bad stuff in his past but somehow it didn't seem the same, unless that guy also was a scared closet case.

"Shh, Dave … listen to me… it's ok. You're not that guy anymore and … just remember you even got up trying to defend me. Would you have done that a few days ago?"

Dave shook his head and his sobbing slowed down. "No." He croaked out. "But that doesn't make the past any less…"

"Dave, please, what's in the past is in the past. What matters is the future and how we learn from our mistakes."

Dave let out a choked laugh. "And here was me trying to console you…"

Kurt placed a kiss on Dave's wet cheek. "It's ok. We're her for each other aren't we?"

"Yes, I guess so." Dave agreed.

"Come on, we better be heading back before our parents get worried." Kurt said wiping away Dave's tears. "And you better clean yourself up."

Dave splashed some water in his face and dried himself off but his eyes were still red. But there wasn't anything he could do about that. They headed back out to the worried looks of the rest of their party. "You ok?" Miriam asked Dave when she saw his red eyes. "Yeah mom, just the dry air I think. You know how easily my eyes get irritated."

Kurt tried to avert everybody's attention away from Dave. "Come on, I think we still have some bowling to do and from the looks of it the kids are winning."

"You're on buddy." Burt said and they all headed back to their respective lanes.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Not really leaving you with a cliff-hanger but it still kind of feels that way. The rest of day 5 will have to come in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed Finn being added to the mix and yes, it will make things more difficult and … will Burt work it out or will our boys manage to keep it quiet? More to come in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hi there! I wanted to have this chapter up earlier but RL has been a B*&£$ and has left me struggling finding time to write. Also my apologies if I haven't replied to all the reviews yet. Same reason as above, but I just want to say that I value each and every one of your reviews dearly and they keep me motivated! So thanks!

Enjoy!

* * *

A Week with the Hummels Chapter 8

"Oh yeah! We still got it!"

"In your face!"

Pleeeease, dad, don't try to trash talk" Dave was burying his head in his hands.

"Oh god, this is so embarrassing, I hope no one thinks we're related" Kurt face palmed and took a step away from the bowling lane. Dave followed and chuckled, "yeah, I should have warned out about my dad." They continued to stare in horror at their dads doing their impression of a victory dance. Finn and Rachel were fighting back tears of laughter.

"Boys! Let your old men enjoy their victory for a moment!" Miriam said, trying hard to hide her amusement at Paul and Burt's rather vocal display.

"Mhh … ok … we'll just be over _there_ … bringing our shoes back." All four teenagers headed straight for the desk at the other end of the bowling alley.

"Dave, hold on a second," Finn said, tugging Dave by the sleeve and letting them fall behind Kurt and Rachel.

"Yeah?" Dave asked looking at Finn curiously.

"I just wanted to say thank you."

"What for?" Dave asked puzzled.

"You know … the way you stood up for Kurt and how you made sure he was ok after."

'Oh that', Dave thought. He licked his bottom lip nervously. "It's nothing really, anyone would have…" Dave tried to sound convincing and not let the sudden tension that was building up show. Finn didn't suspect anything or did he?

"No really, dude. I mean being a jock and all. I know what kind of jackasses most of us can be. To my shame I have to say I used to be one myself before I got to know Kurt. So really, it's great you're so cool with him."

Dave sighed. Ok, he really did just want to thank him, but what did he just say? He used to be mean to Kurt too? "Hold on …" Dave was confused. "I thought you and Kurt are brothers?"

"Well, step brothers actually. Our parents got married last year but I've know Kurt for almost three. And yes, I love having him as my brother now and I know he is more than capable of taking care of himself but I know moments like that one earlier still get to him and I'm quite protective of him in a way … so you being Kurt's friend is just great." Finn gave Dave a real genuine smile which was quite disarming so Dave relaxed again and smiled back.

"That's ok. To tell you the truth I used to be quite a jerk myself but … let's just say I learned my lesson plus Kurt really is a cool guy once you get to know him." Dave tried not to blush; talking about Kurt sent his pulse sky high.

Finn laughed at that. "Yeah, he surely is one of a kind. Come on, let's catch up with them before they realise that we're missing."

Dave walked up to Kurt who was sitting on the bench and had already put on his boots and looked as hot as always. Checking that no one was watching them he sat down next to Kurt and smiled at him. "Hey" he whispered.

"Hey," Kurt replied suddenly feeling very bashful. Gosh this sucked. He wanted some alone time with Dave. As much as he enjoyed family time he wished they would be doing this bonding stuff next week when Dave was gone.

"You know … I …" Dave started but stopped again. The way Kurt was looking at him had his throat close up and no words would come out. Instead he flashed him another nervous smile.

Kurt giggled, getting the gist of what Dave was most likely about to say. "I know … this is way from perfect … maybe we can find an opportune moment to sneak away, if you know what I mean…"

Dave could feel himself heating up and gulping. "Oh … I know what you mean and … I would like that …" Dave rasped out through a still way too dry throat and went back to gazing at Kurt.

"Guys! Get a move on. Some of us ARE hungry after our epic battle to victory." Burt shouted as the parents made their way up to them. Dave jumped up as soon as he had heard Burt's voice and suddenly found the laces of his trainers very fascinating as he bend over doing them up.

"Ok, ok we're coming but … " Kurt thought this could be an ideal time to ask if he and Dave could skedaddle out of here for a bit. But he didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence. Both dads were still high strung and talking over each other.

"I think it's a Chinese food kind of occasion." Paul suggested and Burt happily agreed.

"Oh I know this really wonderful place just outside Lima. Their fried noodle dishes are to die for." Burt was sure he was salivating just thinking about it. It had been too long that he was allowed one of those delicious high fat dishes. Maybe today he would be able to get away with it.

That place is great but Burt, I think you will rather stick to something steamed or boiled." Carole added to which Kurt and Finn nodded in agreement and Burt huffed rolling his eyes. "Oh, come on but I won in …"

"Burt!" Carole said firmly. "Tell you what. I order one of those noodle thingies you like so much for myself and you can have some of it. That's the best offer you're going to get. Take it or leave it."

"I take it!" Burt agreed keenly, knowing that that was probably the best he could have hoped for.

"Ready guys and girl?" Burt asked.

Kurt looked at his dad. "Erm … me and Dave were actually wondering … you know … we actually had made plans for today to go to the cinema and while bowling was great … I mean … we were kind of hoping… We were really looking forward to watching the movie." 'Come on Kurt, keep it together and try to speak in whole sentences,' he urged himself.

"But Kurt, I thought we all agreed that we would spend this day together as families. And anyway … I thought you guys went to the cinema last night?"

SHIT! Both Kurt and Dave went pale and were mentally scrambling for something plausible to say without getting busted.

"Oh … yeah … we did, well … it's just the film we actually agreed on watching was sold out and we decided to go back today to watch it …" Dave interjected.

Kurt heaved a silent sigh of relief. Thank god for Dave apparently being a quick thinker. "Yes, the film we ended up watching was totally boring, not really worth the money so we really wanted to go today…" Kurt babbled on.

"Cinema sounds cool." Finn agreed happily. "I and Rachel would totally come along."

Kurt glared at Finn. No, he didn't want them to come. In fact he had no plans whatsoever to go to the cinema! Head home and take advantage of it being empty had been more along his line of thought.

"What film were you planning on watching?" Carole asked joining the conversation.

Kurt and Dave stared at one another. Where was telepathy when you needed it?

"Erm … the film Dave wanted to watch," Kurt blurted out, putting Dave on the spot.

Burt just stared at his son in utter confusion at this point. "So you don't even know the title of this film you so desperately want to watch? This just doesn't make sense!"

"I forgot, it's title … is this film about…" he looked at Dave pleadingly.

Thanks a lot Kurt, Dave thought as he frantically tried to remember any film worth watching that was showing at the cinema at the moment.

"Hunger games" he blurted out remembering a trailer he had seen when he had been to the cinema a few days ago.

Kurt nodded, "_YES_, that one," he squeaked out. Could his dad please stop looking at him like that, he prayed silently.

"Oh I actually really want to watch that one too." Miriam said. All the parents looked between one another.

"Ok, so here's a crazy idea…" Burt said, looking between Kurt and Dave and smirking at them. "How about we all ditch the dinner and head to the cinema, including some good old fashioned unhealthy cinema food."

Kurt groaned inwardly, that was so not how he had hoped this would turn out but he knew when he was beaten. And the way his dad was looking at him he better not put another step out of line. Putting on his best fake smile he said, "sure, that would be great."

"Cool, Rachel you're up for it?" Finn asked. Rachel agreed happily but said she would have to head straight home after as her dads had dinner guests and as always loved nothing more than to show of their daughter and her incredible singing talent.

"So, it's decided then, cinema for all! Let's go." Burt said leading the way towards the car park.

Dave and Kurt were lagging behind in no particular rush all of a sudden. They glanced at one another and both were hardly able to hide their disappointment at the turn of events. There goes another 3 hours or so they could have spent together alone.

###

The whole Hummel-Hudson-Karofsky and Berry party had taken over an entire row bang in the middle of the cinema. Popcorn and drinks and sweets were being passed around and the parents shared happy banter with each other until the lights had darkened and the adverts began playing. Rachel and Finn had already gotten cosy and were curled up in each other's arms and Kurt and Dave were sitting next to one another at the end of the row, both feeling miserable and jealous of them and their open display of affection. Dave was mentally kicking himself for being such a coward and was wondering if he ever would be comfortable enough with being gay to sit in a cinema with someone and cuddling and kissing them.

Kurt was sitting in his seat staring straight ahead. He had a really hard time wrapping his head around what was going on inside his body. Kurt had always been absolutely convinced that his thing was romance and light touches and long gazes. He had never primarily thought of himself as a sexual being. Apparently he just hadn't met the right guy up until now to make him believe otherwise. But being here, so close to Dave and yet so far away, brought a whole new level to the meaning of 'sexual frustration'. He was positively bursting with it, all his nerve endings were on fire and blood was being diverted to an area of his body where he really didn't need it at the moment. And the notion that up until a few short days ago he was even feeling uncomfortable jerking himself off seemed ridiculous now at the thought of what he would like to do with Dave if only they would ever get more than one minute to themselves. Wow, maybe he had spent too many evenings on the phone listening to Blaine's antics and these images were now coming back to haunt him.

Kurt's heart was pounding and he was feeling hot and cold at the same time. He could smell Dave; feel the body heat from his leg seeping into his where they almost touched. He was aware of every shift and move Dave made and Kurt more than once had to adjust the way he was sitting to hide the fact that he was painfully hard in those tight jeans of his. Finally he had a … what? Boyfriend? Someone special? Whatever Dave was, he was someone Kurt wanted to and could experience things with, and that made being stuck here and not even being able to hold hands frustrating as hell. The only consolation was that by the looks of it Dave wasn't fairing any better.

Dave was also staring at the screen as though it held the answers to all his questions. He was doing his utmost to follow the story if only to take his mind of the close proximity of Kurt and the things this awareness did to him. Since he had acknowledged to himself the fact that he was gay his body seemed to have developed a mind of its own. Or quite possibly it was just Kurt. Either way, in the past he had been quite good at controlling his urges, his daily morning jerk off routine had up until today been enough. But now, he started to feel utterly out of control and it scared him. He had wanted to kiss Kurt, hold him and find out new things about his body all day and the tension had just been growing and growing and now he was convinced that it would not take much more than a touch for him to come in his pants. So he did the only thing he could think of and ignore Kurt as best as he could. It was sheer self preservation at this stage.

Kurt mentally kicked himself for what felt like the hundredth time. If only they had come up with some other lame idea of how to spend the evening. Something that would have been sure not to grab everybody else's attention, him and Dave could be pressed up against one another somewhere now continuing where they had left off this morning. At the thought a new wave of arousal hit his body and Kurt realised that he had to stop thinking about what might have been unless he really wanted to embarrass himself in front of his whole family.

Kurt didn't have a clue of what was happening on screen. And who could blame him? His mind was working overtime trying to come up with something, anything, a way for him and Dave to spend some personal time together. He knew it would have to be something private and low key as not to freak Dave out but between Finn and their parents that seemed like the impossible thing to do and in three days Dave would leave. At that thought Kurt felt a tug at his heart. No, Kurt didn't want to have to think about that at this point. Live in the here and now, that was what he had told Dave and that was what they would be doing.

Kurt chanced a glance at Dave and the utter force of concentration that was displayed on his face was a picture. He had not looked once directly at Kurt since they had sat down, clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation and Kurt whished they could just up and leave their parents and the two love birds sitting next to him to it and do some loving of their own. The thought of the house being all empty and the wasted opportunity flashed across his mind and taunted him.

Kurt and Dave continued staring at the screen but if anyone would have asked them afterwards what it had been about they both would have not known how to answer that. They had been too busy trying to arrange themselves in ways that would stop them from accidentally touching, as each time it did happen both could feel goose bumps and the hairs on their necks standing on end. In one of those attempts their hands somehow got wedged between their bodies pressed against one another and Dave in a moment of insanity had taken hold of Kurt's hand and Kurt had almost jumped out of his chair in surprise before squeezing back and grabbing hold of Dave's hand so tightly it almost hurt just to make sure Dave wouldn't pull away. The way they both mirrored each other, sitting half propped up on one butt cheek, was extremely uncomfortable and the trousers were restricting the blood flow to their still hard cocks, which was getting rather painful after a while, but at least their entwined hands were out of sight and neither of them was willing to be the first one to let go.

If the film had been a blur before, now all Kurt could concentrate on was Dave's hand in his and how perfectly they fit together and he way Dave occasionally gave his palm a gentle brush with his thumb, which every single time without fail sent a spark through his body and Kurt had to concentrate hard to stop himself from making any inappropriate noises.

'Pain, pain, pain' was all that Dave was able to think. He had never hurt this bad down below and maybe he should let go of Kurt's hands as that wasn't helping the situation but he couldn't bring himself to. Only when the film drew to a close did they both yank their hands apart and shifted in their seats looking at the screen innocently, pretending to be absorbed in reading the credits. Dave's left leg had fallen asleep and the pins and needles provided at least a temporary relief from his throbbing erection.

Everyone else was chatting about how good the film was and when asked whether they enjoyed it they both nodded enthusiastically praying that they wouldn't be pressed for any details. Their parents and Finn and Rachel stood up and were getting ready to leave. Kurt and Dave both looked around uneasily as they realised that they had to face the impossible task of making it to the car without anyone picking up on their shared problem down south. While Dave thanked god for loose fitting jeans as he pulled them down a bit and adjusted them as to hide things as well as they possibly could, Kurt cursed any deity he could think of for having put on possibly the tightest skinny jeans he owned which didn't really leave anything up to the imagination.

Kurt shifted awkwardly in this seat and pretty much refused to get up, which earned him some confused looks from both Rachel and Finn, who by now seemed rather eager to get out of the cinema. Dave looked at him directly probably for the first time since their arrival and suddenly became aware that Kurt pretty much had the same problem than him, which both relieved and petrified him. He was not used to eliciting this kind of responses in another guy and images of an aroused Kurt kept appearing before his inner eye which he had to work hard to push straight back down. Maybe there would be time for that in the shower later. Right now he had to help Kurt make it out of the cinema in one piece.

"Kurt, could you hold my jacket for me, I need to head for the bathroom." He said with a wink giving Kurt his jacket. 'Oh god. Thanks,' Kurt mouthed at Dave. He got up folding Dave's jacket in front of him and draping it over his arm which he placed over his stomach hiding his problem area perfectly.

"Come on, let's go" Kurt said impatiently to the bemused looks of Rachel, Finn and the parents.

"Why the sudden rush? We've like only been trying for the last 10 minutes to get you out of here!" Finn chuckled.

They caught up with Dave outside who still avoided looking at Kurt directly. Finn walked up to him.

"Dude, you're ok? You've been kind of quiet the whole time."

"What? Oh … no, I'm ok, really… I'm probably just tired you know."

"Oh, ok … sure. Shame though … I was kind of hoping of talking you into another match on the Xbox later" Finn said.

"Erm … yeah … maybe … I'll have to see how I feel later." Dave replied as his eyes involuntarily glanced over at Kurt. Any small remnant of a chance for any alone time was speedily approaching zero.

"What are you two talking about?" Kurt and Rachel joined them.

"Nothing much, just trying to convince Dave to give the good old Xbox another go with me later" Finn informed Kurt who was starting to look at Finn with a rather pissed off expression. He would like to do nothing more than to yell at him to just lay off of Dave as he had gotten there first and was laying a claim to Dave but of course he just smiled. "Oh ok, maybe I'll join you," he said.

"Come on, let's go then. We still have to drive Rachel home." Kurt really wanted to drop off Rachel quickly, head home and think of a way to dispose of Finn so he and Dave could finally get some well needed time together.

###

But no such time had surfaced. Finn had monopolised Dave the second they walked into the house and short of being extremely rude to him neither him nor Kurt found any convincing arguments to not spend time with him. Even when they both had said they were tired and would go to bed in the hope of at least catching a few minutes in the bathroom, Finn had agreed that he was rather tired too and had followed them downstairs. Kurt could have punched the pillow or the wall or anything, and he was not normally a violent person.

That must have been at least two hours ago! It must be 1am by now Kurt thought. He had been tossing and turning in his bed and was sure this sexual tension was killing him. He just couldn't believe that he and Dave hadn't managed to squeeze in even a kiss since the rather chaste one they shared at the bowling alley all too many hours ago. He loved his brother dearly, he really did, but he could literally kill him right now for being such a cockblock.

Kurt huffed out. He knew he was being extremely unfair to Finn and it was most likely his hormones talking. It was not as though Finn knew about him and Dave and kept them apart on purpose, but still! Even if they weren't an item, Kurt got to know Dave first and that alone should give him the right to spend some personal time with him. And screw this, now he was jealous of his very much straight brother spending time with Dave. Time _he_ should have been able to spend with Dave. And his sexual frustration did nothing to help his mood. Kurt seriously had considered for point five seconds sneaking into the bathroom and taking care of his problem but the horrifying thought of being caught had kept him glued to his bed, bemoaning his fate instead.

Finn was snoring happily on the fold out bed and blocked Kurt's view of Dave's bed. Kurt had been listening out for any noise or indication of Dave still being awake but for all he knew Dave could be dead he was so silent.

Kurt without much success tried to get off to sleep for the next 30 minutes but it was no use. He might as well get up and get himself a drink and curl up on the sofa watching some trashy late night TV to take his mind off things. He very quietly peeled himself out of his bed and started to sneak across the floor towards the door. He didn't want to wake up Finn or Dave. Well, he wouldn't have minded waking up Dave truth be told, but then what? No, this was probably for the best. They would just have to try again tomorrow. He reached the door and now having a clear view of Dave's bed looked over at his sleeping figure longingly, remembering being curled up against that big chest and big strong arms being wrapped around him. He sighed.

But Kurt couldn't have been more wrong. In fact Dave was having his own struggles, very much along the same lines as Kurt's. His longing for Kurt only seemed to have increased exponentially over the course of the afternoon and the evening and he was convinced that life was playing some kind of cruel joke on him, having him find this wonderful boy only to keep them apart at all costs. And as much as Finn was a great guy, Dave wished nothing more than for him to have stayed away with his girlfriend for the remainder of his stay.

If he had known that last night would most likely be the only chance him and Kurt would ever have to sleep in the same bed he would have made more of the situation, or at least he liked to believe that he would have. But somehow time had just stood still and holding Kurt had been enough. Now he would give his right arm just to be alone with him for five minutes. And of course Dave knew that he was the reason they had to keep it hush hush. And he had for brief moments considered whether he could be brave enough to just tell his parents. But everything was still so new and overwhelming he just couldn't and it made him feel incredibly guilty. No matter how many times Kurt would say that it was ok. They only had a few days and Dave was the reason why it would get ruined.

Dave was sure he could hear someone move around in the room and quickly closed his eyes pretending to be asleep. He definitely didn't want to spend more time with Finn. Even he could only take so much Xbox. Only when he heard a rather high pitched sigh did he know it was Kurt and his eyes flew open as his head snapped up and even in the dark he was able to make out those mesmerizing blue eyes, which were looking at him.

Dave was awake! Kurt took a moment to digest the fact as his and Dave's eyes met across the dark room. His heart was suddenly threatening to jump out of his chest. He was sure his jaw had dropped. Dave looked at him half smiling half confused but Kurt could tell that he definitely hadn't been sleeping. Kurt gestured at Dave that he was going to go upstairs and without any hesitation Dave climbed out of bed and followed Kurt out of the room.

Kurt's heart was beating double time all of a sudden. The house was in complete darkness and silence and maybe if they were quiet… 'Slow down Kurt,' he scolded himself.

"Where you're going?" he could hear Dave whisper against Kurt's ear and his breath hitched. Dave was so close behind him, he could literally hear him breathe, and oh god, he was sure he would explode at any moment. His body really couldn't take much more.

"Just getting a drink, couldn't really sleep" he whispered as he turned around and stopped in his tracks as he felt Dave's eyes on him. The way Dave was looking at him had him on fire. Oh gosh, Kurt swallowed.

"I missed you today, hated having you so close and yet unable to touch you" Dave whispered. Kurt gulped again and nodded in agreement, letting out a nervous chuckle. He took Dave's hand and could feel that Dave was actually trembling. "I know. I thought I was going insane" Kurt said in a hushed voice as he started walking again and led Dave to the kitchen still holding his hand.

Kurt's mind was racing, his body was pulsating with electricity and arousal and expectations and an overload of emotions.

"Oh gosh Kurt … I …" Dave could feel his desire for Kurt breaking through in full force. This was probably the closest they had been to being alone since this morning and he wasn't sure he could control himself anymore.

"Dave" Kurt whimpered as he turned around and was face to face with Dave in the still dark kitchen.

The way Kurt said his name pushed Dave over the edge. All he wanted was Kurt. He grabbed him and pulled him in close almost lifting him off the ground as he started to kiss him desperately. Dave wanted to taste Kurt, to feel him against him, to elicit those noises from Kurt he had imagined all day he would make when all hot and flushed. Kurt was overtaken by the strength and force with which Dave kissed him but at the same time he found himself being incredibly turned on by it. He moaned into the kiss and opened his mouth attacking Dave's lips with his tongue.

Dave spun them around and pressed Kurt against the wall as he opened his mouth and let Kurt's tongue slide in and meeting it with his own. At the feeling of Kurt's tongue Dave let out a rather breathy noisy moan. Kurt pulled apart for a second gazing into Dave's eyes. "Shh, we have to be quiet, you know."

"I know" Dave whispered but really all he wanted to do was to press Kurt against that wall, hear him moan and whine and without hesitation he dived back in and sucked Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth as he pushed up against him.

Dave was surprised at his own certainty with which he controlled the kiss and the way he had Kurt pinned against the wall and covered with his big strong body. He could feel Kurt's hand roaming up and down his back until the found the hem of his top and riddled it up. Dave let out a gasp as he felt Kurt's clam cold hands against his skin. It felt so good. He broke the kiss long enough to moan and look into Kurt's blown eyes before diving back in and attacking Kurt's neck with his mouth. Kurt was whining and arching his back and the way he rolled his hips against him drove Dave insane.

Kurt let his hands explore the wide expanse of Dave's back. He loved feeling Dave's strength, his skin was hot and Kurt dug his nails into Dave's skin which earned him a growl from Dave. "Oh god, Kurt …" he whimpered against Kurt's ear and Kurt angry at the loss of suction brought his hands up and grabbing Dave's hair pulled him back in against his neck, tilting his head to the side to give Dave more access. "Please … don't stop" Kurt pleaded and his body jerked as he felt Dave's mouth make contact with his sensitive skin again.

Dave sucked and bit and licked across that spot just below Kurt's ear that had Kurt make these delicious dirty noises.

"Oh god … Dave … I need …" Kurt was hardly able to speak for lack of air in his lungs. He bucked his hips up against Dave's thigh and whined out at the sublime feeling of friction that it gave him. He thrusted his hips up again and this time he angled it just right so his erection met Dave's who growled into Kurt's ear at the contact. "Fuck Kurt …" he whimpered.

"Lift me up" Kurt begged Dave who took a moment to get out of his lust filled haze long enough to actually process that Kurt was talking to him. But oh gosh, did he want to do that! Dave placed his hands around Kurt's hips and lifted him up and before he knew it Kurt had his long legs wrapped tightly around his waist bringing their erections together perfectly. "Kurt … oh god … "Dave couldn't believe how good this felt. He pushed Kurt back against the wall and started to thrust his hips up into Kurt again and again, desperate for more of that wonderful friction.

He could feel Kurt's hands in his hair stroking and pulling and could feel Kurt's legs tightening even more around him.

Kurt thrusted and bucked and moaned and he was so turned on by the display of Dave's strength. The way he had him lifted up as if he weighed nothing and "oooh…" Kurt groaned as Dave moved him away from the wall and placed him onto the worktop.

"More Dave … please …" Kurt begged as he let himself fall back catching himself on his arms and giving Dave the perfect angle to dry hump him. Dave was moving harder and more frantic on top of him and grunted working himself and Kurt closer to their release.

Kurt let his head fall back and closed his eyes, letting the steady rhythm of Dave's hips slamming into his and the heavenly friction each thrust brought wash over him. "Oh gosh, you're so … don't hold back please … I want…"Kurt whimpered. Kurt surprised himself with his eagerness with which he wanted to come. He basically begged Dave to get him off.

Dave leaned himself over Kurt and placed his hands either side of his waist and humped into Kurt even harder, watching Kurt squirming under him with every grind. He was pushing Kurt slightly back on the surface with every thrust and had to grab Kurt by the waist to stop him from moving too much. "So close …" Dave groaned, breathing erratically by now. "You're so hot Kurt … wanted to … all day …" and at the memory of his need for Kurt Dave thrusted his hips against Kurt so hard that Kurt lost his balance and his top half was sent flying back against the fruit bowl at the end of the counter, which went crashing to the ground with a loud clatter.

"Oh shit…" Kurt yelled out, as both him and Dave froze, still panting and gasping for air. Dave was still half resting on top of Kurt, both being pulled out of their frenzy in an instant. Neither dared to move as they strained their ears to listen for any sign of life from either of their parents bedrooms. And sure enough they could hear a door open and the light in the hallway being turned on.

"Who is down there?" They heard the gruff voice of Burt and oh god! Dave's brain kicked in. He jumped off of Kurt and Kurt clambered quickly off the worktop desperately trying to adjust his shirt and pants and oh gosh, what are they going to do. Dave looked like he would pass out at any moment.

"What is it? Burt do you need any help?" Paul had left his bedroom as well and they could hear them make their way down the stairs.

Kurt had to think on his feet. "Here, help me" He hissed at Dave and pointed to the broken bowl and the fruit strewn across the floor. "Let me do the talking" he whispered and Dave took a deep breath before leaning down on the floor and starting to pick up the fruit.

"What the … Kurt? Dave? What is going on here?" A livid looking Burt stood in the doorway holding up a baseball bat, which he lowered when he realised who was in the kitchen. Paul was standing behind him looking just as perplexed between the two boys scrambling around on the floor and picking up pieces of fruit and glass. "I thought we had a burglar in the house. What are you doing here at this time?"

"We're so sorry dad. We just wanted to grab a drink, you know … all that salty popcorn … and you know how clumsy I can be when I'm tired. I didn't really see the bowl and I'm really sorry I woke you guys up. I didn't want to worry you. I and Dave are just going to clear up and then get our drink and go back to bed." Kurt was talking at a hundred miles an hour and had no idea if his dad believed him or not but it was he best he could do.

Burt looked sceptically between the two boys. He would be working out what the hell was going on with Kurt these last couple of days if it was the last thing he did. And he was convinced by now that it had to do with Dave. He might mention it to Paul tomorrow. Maybe he would have some answers. "Ok, well, … just be more careful next time. Carole really freaked. She thought someone had smashed a window."

Dave was still keeping himself busy with picking up the fruit and was grateful that his slouched position hid his erection perfectly. Poor Kurt had to stand himself against the cabinet and talk with his dad at a rather odd angle in order to hide the tent in his pants. It would have been comical if the situation hadn't been this scary.

"Just keep the noise down and try to get some sleep," Burt grumbled before him and Paul headed back up the stairs and huffed to each other about teenagers under their breaths.

"Oh gosh!" Kurt whispered glancing at Dave who had gone pale and clearly didn't want to be here anymore. Well, neither did Kurt really. To almost be caught by your dad getting dry humped by your secret boyfriend in your kitchen was a very effective way of defusing sexual desires.

"Let's just clear up and go back to bed." Kurt offered and Dave nodded in agreement.

"Oh gosh yes … and preferably not mention this ever again…" Dave added.

A few minutes later they headed back downstairs. They gave each other a longing look as they stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Both really too lost for words.

"Well … goodnight I suppose." Kurt said after a moment sounding sad.

Dave's heart broke at the miserable look Kurt gave him. He grabbed Kurt's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Tomorrow … ok … we will find time tomorrow for us; even if it means eloping!" Dave whispered, smiling at Kurt and trying to lighten the mood.

Kurt's face brightened and he had a small chuckle escape him. He squeezed Dave's hand back and sighed. "I might just take you up on that, so be careful what you wish for!" He winked at Dave. "Goodnight" he whispered placing a peck on Dave's cheek.

"Good night." Dave smiled back as they opened the door and sneaked back into the room.

* * *

Are you all sufficiently sexually frustrated by now? I tell you I was writing this LOL! But there was just no way they would be getting away with it in this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thank you all for your continuous support in reading and reviewing this story! I am having such a blast writing this. Hard to believe this only started out as one small scene in my head!

* * *

Chapter 9

"Ngghhhh…." Kurt panted hard and had to steady himself with his free hand against the wall as his knees buckled. He breathed through his orgasm as his hand kept on lazily stroking himself until he could feel himself go soft. Oh gosh, he really needed that. He sighed as he finally had found the relief his body had so desperately been craving since yesterday. And while it had not been with Dave in the flesh at least he had been here with Kurt in his mind as he jerked himself off, kissing him and putting his hand on Kurt's erection and stroking it. Kurt placed himself back under the hot shower stream and closed his eyes still relishing the feeling of the afterglow and the hot water warming his body.

The second Finn had succeeded in hauling a very much bedraggled and tired Dave out of bed and for a morning run, Kurt had headed for the bathroom. He had never thought the idea of a shower could have him so excited but he was not going let this opportunity pass him by. Sleeping while still half hard had been a challenge and he had woken up pretty much as aroused as he had been most of yesterday. Of course he much rather Finn would have gone without Dave, so he had Dave could have explored the shower together but this at least had given him some form of relief.

He hated to think how poor Dave must feel and would have to make sure Dave at least would manage to take an uninterrupted shower himself later. Given the circumstances, that was most likely the best he could do for him in the short term. Unless Finn would head upstairs for a shower once they were back and he and Dave would be able to get a few minutes of make out time before anyone would wonder where Kurt had disappeared to. Kurt groaned. Was wanting to have some time with Dave without the whole world knowing too much to ask for?

After a thorough wash and shampoo he reluctantly shut off the water and stepped out. He started to towel dry his dripping body and hair and wrapping the towel around his waist went to work on his skin. He was going to do the whole shebang this morning scrub, cleansing, facemask, moisturising. He wanted to look his best today, wanted to make Dave feel giddy when he would look at him.

But that was only part of the reason why he was going full out on his skin. Truth was, Kurt was not particularly keen on running into either one of their dads after last night's encounter and the longer he could put it off the better. He had a distinct feeling that his dad might not let his continuous weird behaviour slide much longer. And that suddenly had put a whole new layer of pressure onto their impossible quest of finding some time alone. They would have to act all sweet and innocent. Kurt could only hope that there was nothing special planned for today and he and Dave would be able to get away. And if Finn was going to be a problem he might just have to give Rachel a call and tell her how much her boyfriend missed her.

Forty minutes later Kurt checked his skin over in the bathroom mirror. It was glowing and Kurt smiled at himself approvingly. He brushed his teeth and then headed back to his room, where he had already laid out some clothes he would be wearing today. His choice of clothes might raise a few eyebrows but he would not make the mistake again of wearing one of his too tight jeans while around Dave. He settled for one of his slightly looser pairs of plain blue jeans and would just have to suck up the baggy look. He would be making up for it with an extra tight slim fit shirt and some carefully added accessories.

His phone buzzed. He hoped it would be Dave letting him know when he would be back but it was Blaine. Kurt rolled his eyes. Well, he was overdue in telling him about his latest conquest. No doubt he would have had fun with Sebastian and Kurt only hoped he did let him down gently the next day.

"Hi Blainers, you're rather late for your post night debriefing. I was kind of expecting you to call yesterday! Or did things for once not go your way?" Kurt chuckled at the thought. As far as Kurt knew that would be a first.

"Well, I have been rather _busy_ … actually … I was just giving you a quick call to tell you that as of last night I am officially off the market." Blaine sniggered hardly able to hide his excitement.

"WHAT?" Kurt shrieked into the receiver, "With who … wait … don't say … You cannot be serious... Did I end up in some kind of alternate universe? Spill!" Kurt ordered. Blaine committing! Now that was something he hadn't expected to happen for a while.

Blaine laughed slightly embarrassed and Kurt was certain he had never heard him this bashful. "Well, I ended up really getting on great with Sebastian, and not just in the sexual attraction kind of way. He actually made me laugh and, … we ended up agreeing on a kind of date for the next day and … let's just say it was really fun, and by the end of the evening I just asked him outright whether he wanted to date me and he said yes and… guess what … I haven't even had sex with him yet." Blaine announced proudly.

"OH … Wow… Well, it must be serious then" Kurt teased. "If you're actually holding off the sex."

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah, I know, strange. It's just … I really like him, I mean I want to spend time with him and actually get to know him before you know … Am I weird?"

"No Blaine." Kurt laughed. "That's not weird, that's called dating and in fact it's what _normal_ people tend to do. You actually get to know someone before you get into their pants."

Blaine roared with laughter by now. "Guess so, well it's a first for me … Talking about getting into pants … how are you and Davey getting along? Any development beyond sad puppy eyes?"

Kurt instantly began to giggle uncontrollably. He was used to listening to Blaine talking about these things but well, now for the first time he actually had something to share besides gushing about one of his many totally unrequited crushes and he didn't really know how to say it.

"Aaaaah! I take it something must have gone down then! Come on; don't leave your best friend hanging here."

"Well … we … oh gosh Blaine … he is _so_ gorgeous and cute and shy and manly at the same time it's just …"

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold on …. _MANLY_? Can I deduct from that that you managed to get past first base?" Blaine was holding his breath in anticipation.

"Erm …." Kurt said coyly. "I, well, we … oh gosh, Blaine … well, as you can imagine things are not easy here … with him not being out … well maybe that's a good thing as otherwise our parents probably wouldn't let us out of their sight for a second … but … anyway … us having to navigate around our parents and Finn … but …

"Kurt, you're rambling!" Blaine interrupted him, chortling.

"Oh … yeah …sorry … well … that night we had to leave Scandals in a rush … well, we ended up kissing and then shared a bed …"

"_Ooooooh_ … didn't have you down as a first night kind of guy" Blaine teased.

"Shut up … not what you think, we just slept in the same bed ok … but then Finn almost busted us … and then yesterday we couldn't get close like at all. And Blaine, I have never been so frustrated in my life!" Kurt could still hear Blaine choking on his held back laughter, and yeah, it probably had some comic element to it but still!

"Stop laughing. It was really tough … and then … last night … oh god … we ended up in the kitchen in the middle of the night and … he was so strong … holding me up like I weighed nothing and he was dry humping me and … it felt sooooo good and then …. BLAINE! Then the freaking bowl broke and our dads walked in and …"

Blaine couldn't hold back anymore. "Oh god Kurt …." He burst out laughing, "don't tell me your dad caught you two and … oh this is priceless, didn't he kill him on the spot?"

"Shut up!" Kurt huffed back at him, whilst trying to hold back his own laughter. "It was easily the most embarrassing moment of my life, and that's including the TALK, but no, he didn't catch us in the ACT but still, it was so close and gosh, my dad really knows something is up and I … Blaine I really want to spend some time with Dave. He makes me smile and … it hurts seeing him all day but not being able to touch him and …"

Blaine's voice changed. "Kurt, … shit … please promise me something. Don't get too attached to Dave, you know he will leave soon and I just … just don't forget that ok."

Kurt gulped. He had so far successfully managed to push that thought down, probably party because just planning to try to get any time alone with Dave took up a fair amount of his time but hearing it from Blaine was like having a dagger pushed straight through his heart. He swallowed audibly a few times.

"Kurt? … You ok?" Blaine asked after a moment.

"I … Blaine … shit … I think … oh gosh … Blaine it might be too late for that already. Shit … Of course I know he has to go back but try to convince your heart not to feel what it does … I will just have to deal with it once he's gone. Nothing a few days of slouching on the sofa with a few chick flicks and tubs of ice-cream won't fix." Kurt tried to joke but it pretty much fell flat as his voice betrayed him.

"Kurt … that is no joking matter. Oh gosh, I feel like such a bad friend now. I should have probably not encouraged you knowing that this might happen. After all you never do things half heartedly. Shit, is there any chance you can still get out of this unscathed?" Blaine clearly was worried for his friend now.

"No, don't you dare feel bad! Whatever will happen after Thursday, I am more than happy to deal with in return for these few precious days. And while I'm not naïve and think that Dave will come out for me or we will have this magical long distance relationship, no one really knows what the future holds so …" Kurt didn't want to think about this future anymore, there was the present to focus on and that was difficult enough. "

"You know what's really hard though is that even while he's here we can't just be together. Like now Finn has dragged him out jogging and god knows what our parents might have in store for us … and all I want is to enjoy whatever time we have left and I'm getting so fed up with them and yet I know it's not their fault." Kurt was trying not to start to cry. The futility of this whole mess was becoming clearer the more he talked about it. Also the increased involvement of his heart despite his head telling it to shut up and guard itself was not helping the situation.

"Oh Kurt …I wish I had any advice for you. But this is not your normal standard relationship situation … I really don't know. Also … I know this is rich coming from me … but you should really think carefully about what and how far you actually are willing to go, bearing in mind both your and Dave's situation… just saying…

Kurt sighed. "I hear you Blaine but really, this is the time to just go with what feels right, if we ever get there in the first place …"

"Anyway … that aside … I mean you can always try and sneak out after hours I suppose. It's a bit risky but from what I gather now is not the time to play safe … anyhow, me and Sebastian are going to be at Scandals tonight, if you guys can steal yourselves away, why don't you come along?" Blaine suggested.

"Not sure about the sneaking out bit but I take your point about having to take some risks, it's just, I really don't want to inadvertently out him. Scandals sounds great though but … even if we could manage to get away for a bit do you think Sebastian would be ok with us around?" He remembered the sad look on the boys face.

"Oh, I think that should be fine. We actually talked about you two a lot that first evening and he said in hindsight it was pretty obvious and yesterday he was even joking about how we should thank you two for bringing us together, but I will ask him and if he's uncomfortable I let you know."

"I would appreciate that. Now I can't promise we will show up but I shall try my best."

"Great. I hope to see you there … and Kurt … you need to talk or anything, call me ok!"

Kurt smiled. Despite all his quirks Blaine was a good friend. "Thanks, I promise I will. See you later."

###

Burt had been rather nervously circling his friend all morning. Other than wishing them a good morning he had not really spoken much. He had no idea of how to approach the subject of their two sons acting weird and asking for Paul's insight on it. Also he didn't really want Miriam there when he did as he didn't want to worry her unnecessarily. Paul and Miriam had told them about Dave's troubles he had gotten into lately and he hated to even have to consider this but the only explanation other than Kurt having some kind of crush on Dave and found it hard to handle was that Dave and Kurt were up to something and not something good. He hoped sincerely that Dave hadn't dragged Kurt into any kind of trouble or vice versa. But the way Kurt was so jumpy and moody lately and back chatted was just too out of character and it all started when Dave showed up.

Now Dave seemed like a nice kid overall but as Burt only had the last couple of days to judge him by he didn't know whether Dave was really acting out of character or was just always temperamental like that. He had watched him rather closely since that first day when he had thought he heard some contempt in Dave's voice when addressing Kurt but to his relief that seemed to have been a fluke and they appeared to be getting along just fine until suddenly they both started acting weird again.

He sighed as he eventually found the courage to sit down next to Paul at the breakfast table after Miriam had headed for the shower.

"How long have I known you now for?" Paul asked him as he looked at his old friend.

"About 25 years give or take." Burt replied.

"And even if we have spent a fair few of those not seeing each other, you know that I can read you pretty well, so what's on your mind? You've been pacing up and down like a caged animal all morning." Paul offered a sympathetic smile.

Burt returned the smile. How did they manage to not see each other in so long yet still remain so close? He sighed. "It's Kurt … something is just not right lately and I was just wondering whether you noticed anything off about Dave, not that I'm saying it's Dave fault or anything but …"

Paul smiled sympathetically at Burt. "Relax, I wouldn't have assumed that you were implying that … but to be honest, yes … Dave has been acting even weirder lately than he usually does. Initially I thought maybe it was that bug he had, that made him a bit withdrawn, you know how these things take a while to get out of one's system but … I really don't know anymore. One minute he almost reminds me of the old Dave before all his trouble started and then suddenly he is all grumpy again."

"Well, Kurt for once has never talked back at me like he has the last couple of days and it just is so out of character for him. I know he is growing up and will push for his freedom but this is outright defiance. The other night he screamed at me and I just don't know what to make of it."

Paul sighed. He had no idea what might be going on but he knew there was a topic that they were dancing around. He looked back at his friend and cleared his throat.

"Burt, can we be completely honest without upsetting one another?" he asked nervously.

"Of course," Burt said encouragingly. He had one or two things on his mind as well he found hard to say, for once as he was sure Kurt would hate him for bringing up his suspicion of him having a crush on Dave.

"Well, you know, some of Dave's problems have been … well he has been bullying some of the kids at school, especially the …. gay kids and … he did get into trouble over it and we talked to him and from what we know has stopped with his behaviour but …"

"Oh…" Burt let slip out. So he might have been right about his gut instinct after all. But on the other hand why did Kurt hang out with him if that was the case?

"… and … well when we first arrived I noticed how Dave tensed up around Kurt but … you know I did talk to him and it seemed like they got on ok, from what I could tell at least. But now that you're saying about Kurt being different… oh gosh, I can only hope he hasn't done or said anything to Kurt to upset him. If you want me to I could have another word with him just to be sure he didn't do anything stupid."

Burt mulled that over in his head for a bit. No, somehow he didn't think that was it. He was sure Kurt would have let it slip if there had been some slurs or worse and he was sure he wouldn't be up at one in the morning with someone who treated him bad in any way.

"I don't think Dave would have done anything to Kurt, keep in mind they at times seem almost too chummy but … well, as you've been honest with me … and please don't ever tell Kurt this but … I actually thought for a while that Kurt might have a little crush on Dave and thought that maybe that's why he's been acting so emotional."

Paul looked at him as though he was suddenly speaking Chinese. "Oh … well, … that would not go down to well with Dave from what we know … oh…"

"But from what you're telling me I cannot imagine that he would have told Dave as clearly there would have been no indication of reciprocation so … what on earth is going on?" Burt realised they weren't any the wiser after their conversation.

"If only I knew. I think all we can do is keep an eye on them and I will try and talk to Dave later. I don't want him to cause Kurt any trouble."

"Ok, well … I for once still have to talk to Kurt anyway. We had way too many unfinished conversations lately. Maybe I get something out of him. And please, it might as much be Kurt causing trouble for Dave for all we know."

Paul smiled at that although Burt could see in his eyes that he didn't quite believe that this could be the case. Burt grinned. Yes they were still able to read each other well after all these years.

###

A fucking hour! Finn really had to be off his marbles. Dave huffed under his breath as he thundered down the stairs. Not that Dave wasn't able to run for that long but with the lack of sleep his body was plainly exhausted and if Finn hadn't caught him by surprise this morning he probably would have told him where he could stick his morning run. But fact was that his brain had just not been working and short of telling Finn to fuck off he couldn't think of a good enough reason not to go with him. He was a jock and needed regular training, even he knew that. It was not like he could have told him he was tired without sounding like a baby. They all went to bed at the same time and Finn obviously was oblivious to their late night activities. So he got up and ran.

The bad thing was that once they had stopped their small talk and fell into a comfortable silence next to one another as they started to run in earnest his mind had time to wander. The repetitive rhythm of his feet hitting the pavement was almost hypnotic and before he knew it, thoughts and fears were flooding his mind. Thoughts that in the busyness and euphoria of the last couple of days had had no time to make themselves known. That cold grip around his heart, which he hadn't felt for days was rearing its ugly head again. And he had started to run faster as though he could outrun them all if he would just be able to run fast enough.

Thursday morning he would go back home and not only have to leave Kurt behind, which was something he was not yet ready to acknowledge and had no idea how to deal with when it unavoidably would happen, but also return to his old life. A life where no one knew he was gay, where he was afraid to be himself. In that life he was a bully and an asshole and as much as he knew he didn't want to be that person ever again, he had no idea how to deal with being himself when all his so called friends only knew this mask he had let them see.

Here he was just Dave and people liked him for that. And while only a chosen few actually knew was gay, it almost didn't seem to matter. The Hummels and Kurt's friends all seemed to not care about Kurt being gay and even at that dreadful party Kurt seemed to just fit in among the jocks and the cool people. Dave had only been joking last night when he mentioned them running away but now as the tidal wave of reality hit him head on it didn't seem like such a bad idea all of a sudden. Intrinsically he had always been a coward and was not used to face his troubles head on and basically he didn't have a clue what to do.

His inner voice had even tried to convince him that maybe it would have been better to stay away from Kurt. After all what you didn't know you didn't miss but try as he might he couldn't regret opening himself up to Kurt even if these few days was all he would ever get. At least it would be something to hold on to back home.

So it came as no surprise to Dave that his mind was still reeling by the time he bolted through the door closely followed by Finn. Kurt jumped up off the bed startled.

"Well good morning to you too…" Kurt chuckled taking in the sight of the two sweaty blotchy guys in front of him. Lucky for them he had just finished dressing or they would have been gifted with one of his famous bitch fits.

"Oh yeah … morning Kurt…" Dave mumbled breathlessly, not meeting Kurt's eyes.

"You totally should have come Kurt. It was an awesome run. I have to say Dave here is a lot faster than you would think, I had trouble keeping up with him at times." Finn said, leaning over on himself and catching his breath. He lifted up one of his arms and bumped Dave on the shoulder in appreciation.

Dave grunted in reply.

"Well, I am heading for the showers upstairs so you can have the ensuite Dave. I absolutely reek." Finn laughed as he grabbed some clean clothes and a towel and headed out of the room.

Kurt looked at Dave expectantly but something about Dave was just off. He wouldn't look at him and his shoulders were slumped and he just looked miserable. Almost like that Dave that first walked through the door 5 days ago. What had happened during that run?

"Dave?" Kurt asked softly, having to use all his willpower from stopping himself to go over. Even in their short time together he had learned to read Dave well and knew that he probably wouldn't react too well to being touched right now.

Dave got up off the bed and headed for the bathroom. "I need a shower." He replied still not meeting Kurt's eyes. He just couldn't look at him right now, not with all this stuff going on in his head.

"Dave … what's wrong?" Kurt headed into the bathroom after him. He would not have Dave revert back into his shell, not while he was here with him. "Please just talk to me … you promised you would…"

"Nothing … I just really need a shower. Look at me … I'm all sweaty and … "

"Why won't you look at me?" Kurt didn't feel like beating around the bush.

"I … I'm not …" Dave swallowed and then took a deep breath. He looked up and met Kurt's eyes knowing full well that that would open the floodgates.

"I'm … I'm just so scared Kurt … and it hurts so much." Dave choked and Kurt was immediately there next to him pulling him in.

"What hurts? Tell me …" he whispered into Dave's ear.

"You … knowing that on Thursday this will all end and … all I have to look forward to is some crappy friends and my closet and I … I don't want to go back … I suffocate there, all my friends are going to kill me if they find out and …"

"Shhhh …" Kurt had trouble holding back his own tears. "Oh gosh … I so wish I could tell you that it will all be ok but really … I don't know" Kurt said as he held Dave closer and finally felt Dave hugging him back wrapping his strong arms around Kurt's waist and resting his head on his shoulder.

"But what I do know is that you are a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for and … don't forget you don't need to do anything you're not ready for. There is no rulebook for these kinds of things you know."

Dave snorted through his sobs. "No, that would be way too easy… I … being here is just … I … oh gosh … sorry Kurt …"

"Shhh, don't apologise. You have every right to be scared but just don't let it rule you. Maybe try and find some support group or something … you know there are always options." Kurt couldn't get himself to say that he would be here for him should Dave want to because frankly he had no idea whether that would make things better or worse. And feeling guilty for not being able to say what he really wanted to say Kurt started to cry as well and buried his face in Dave's shirt.

They clung to one another and let all the frustration and fear flow out of them through the tears until eventually they started to calm down. Dave had stopped sobbing and was taking some well needed breaths and now felt bad for making Kurt cry.

"Sorry Kurt … I'm so sorry … I never want to make you cry and yet all I end up doing …"

"Shut up!" Kurt smiled through his wet eyes. "It's not your fault that I am easily challenged emotionally. I mean I can even cry while watching adverts."

Dave chuckled. "That I will have to see…" It didn't stop to amaze him how Kurt could get him out of one of his funks just like that.

"Well, it's mainly tears of pain at how stupid some of them are but I think the point still stands …" Kurt started edging his face up a bit closer to Dave's but not quite closing the distance. He knew this was one of those moments where Dave would have to initiate contact should he want to.

Dave felt the butterflies building in his stomach and it was as though all the dark thoughts had been chased away by the fluttering of their wings. He smiled at Kurt and without hesitation leaned in and met Kurt in a gentle kiss. It was comparable to that first kiss they shared but it held so much more emotion and promise in it than that one ever could.

They pulled apart after a moment and gazed into each others eyes. The world was right again, it was just them and no need to worry about anything.

"So, how about you and me going out tonight? Blaine has invited us out to Scandals."

"Oh …" Blaine was still kind of a sore topic for Dave.

"Oh god, … sorry … I really had forgotten about that … of course I totally understand if you don't want to see him … I could kick myself now." Kurt blurted out. How could he have forgotten about that?

Dave shook his head and smiled. "You know … I think I'm going to be alright … as long as he doesn't try anything that is … I know you two are good friends and in a weird kind of way he did help us along …"

Kurt giggled. "Oh … that's just too funny … you know those are almost the exact same words he used earlier to … oh you don't know … him and Sebastian are dating now."

"Wow … the guy really doesn't waste any time … I … suppose it's great that Sebastian is ok, I felt really bad and … well, who would have thought, looks like we all got someone special out of all this mess." He gazed longingly at Kurt which sent a shiver straight down Kurt's spine.

"Ok, you … shower … now … before I forget myself and do something totally inappropriate for this time of day … and I will tell my dad that we have plans for tonight and hopefully he won't ask too many questions and …" Kurt leaned in and placed a kiss to Dave's cheek. "To here and now!" he said.

Dave nodded smiling. "Here and now!" and yes that was all that would matter the next two days and on top of that they would have tonight to go out and act like a couple at Scandals.

###

Kurt walked up into the kitchen where Finn was already seated devouring a larger than life size portion of pancakes. Damn, if Kurt had known Finn was being kept busy he maybe could have risked some of that inappropriate behaviour. Ah well, water under the bridge now, he sighed quietly.

"Morning all," Kurt said as he sat himself down at the table and smiled appreciatively at Carole as she put a plate with pancakes in front of him. "Morning dear. Did you sleep ok?" she said and Kurt could feel the burning glares of their dads on him.

"Yes, thanks … great actually" He smiled trying hard not to blush.

"Erm…" Kurt cleared his throat after a moment of shared silence. "I just wanted to ask what the plans were for today because if it's ok with you guys Dave and I have been invited round Blaine's later. He has got a little get-together."

"Sure Kurt, that shouldn't be a problem. We were thinking about heading out to Columbus for a day trip and were hoping you all would come along but we should be back by early evening."

"Great, I haven't seen Blaine in ages." Finn said while chewing on a mouthful of pancakes.

Kurt almost dropped his fork. "Ahm … Finn … wouldn't you want to hang out with Rachel or something?"

"Na, she has a sleepover with the girls. Strictly no guys allowed and I really haven't seen Blaine in a while, so it will be great to hang with him. So anything special he is celebrating?"

Kurt groaned. He pushed his plate away. He was not hungry anymore. Cold rage was coiling in his stomach. "No, really it's just a handful of the warblers, you probably be bored."

"Oh, from what I've heard those are normally the best parties."

"Yeah ok, whatever…" Kurt huffed as he got up from the table and rushed out of the kitchen.

Burt and Paul shared a look and Burt knew he would have to catch Kurt and sit him down before they headed out later while Finn completely oblivious kept digging into his pancakes.

Kurt raced down to his room and could hear Dave still moving around in the bathroom. He picked up his phone and dialled Blaine's number.

"Hey Kurt, didn't expect to …"

"Blaine … Blaine … I need to ask you a big favour." Kurt interrupted.

"Oh … where's the fire? Tell me and I see what I can do."

"You know how you said you were going to go to Scandals later, well I kind of … well, I wanted to make sure me and Dave would be able to come along and I might have made up us being invited over to your place and now Finn wants to tag along and … I need you to have a party, get together … whatever you want to call it … at your place… _please_!"

Blaine laughed out so loud Kurt had to hold the phone away from his ear. "Oh … Finn … cockblocking you again … He still is completely clueless isn't he? How does he manage to miss the obvious?

"Well … maybe because we're trying to hide it?" Kurt suggested unhelpfully.

"Lucky for you my parents aren't home tonight so let me see what I can do. I'm sure I can drum up some people … but you know … you will owe me for that … big time!"

"Oh … I know … just … thanks Blaine. So we're going to be around … what … 8ish?"

"Yeah that will do and …. You do know that we have got quite a few guest rooms at our place …." Blaine chuckled.

"OH … I … that is…" Kurt was suddenly lost for words and was glad Blaine couldn't see the blush spreading across his face.

"Well, looks like your evening might work out ok after all. You know me … always happy to help!" Blaine giggled.

"That is … wow," and just like that this day just got a whole lot better.

"And don't worry … I will keep Finn busy so he won't notice should you two want to sneak off for a bit."

"Erm … thanks" Kurt didn't really know what else to say to that. He was completely dumbfounded. "… See you later."

Kurt sighed relieved and let himself fall back onto his bed. Suddenly a bright smile was forming on his face. It looked like tonight they finally would be able to get some time together.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Whoops, so I had originally wanted this chapter to cover most of this day but I just love being in these guys' heads too much. I hope you like being there too! Alas, despite that there will only be a few more chapters until the inevitable end of this story … I am already sad about that but I promise I will try to make the most of these next couple of chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hi there! Thanks as always for everyone who took the time to read and/or review and my apologies for being late in updating.

This story just more and more keeps developing a life of its own and what I had planned out for the last couple of chapters gets stretched and twisted and changed but I hope it's all for the better.

And just for clarification, in this story Blaine does go to Dalton but actually lives in Lima.

* * *

A Week with the Hummels Chapter 10

Kurt was just about to bounce up from his bed and go into the bathroom to tell Dave about the slight but somewhat fortunate change in plans for tonight when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Kurt said sitting himself up on the edge of his bed, trying to contain his obvious excitement but not managing too well.

"Hey kiddo, I would like to have a quick word with you," Burt said as he walked into the room and sat himself down next to Kurt on the bed at a slight angle so he could face him.

"Sure" Kurt said too cheerfully for Burt's liking and he looked at him perplexed. What was going on in that head of his son? A few minutes ago he stormed out of the kitchen having been nothing but short of rude to his step brother and now he was sitting here smiling as though Christmas had come early and most of all he was trying to hide it as Burt couldn't help but notice.

"Kurt I'm tired of beating around the bush. There is obviously something going on with you and we have had way too many unfinished conversations lately. It's like I don't know you anymore. The way you just snapped at Finn upstairs was really uncalled for and now just when I come down here to have a word with you about it you are all beams and smiles. I know I've asked you before but I'm going to ask you again, what are you not telling me?"

Oh gosh. Kurt hated to see the worried and stern look on his dad's face. Had he really been that snappy towards Finn? He couldn't even really remember; his frustration had obviously temporarily clouded his mind. What could he possibly say to his dad? Nothing would come even close to the truth about the sea of emotions that was swirling inside of him and the big secret he was keeping for Dave. He just needed to get a better grip on himself and now with the prospect of not having to worry and plan for tonight that should not be so difficult, after all there was no need to fret about him and Dave all day. Kurt looked up at his dad and was met with a searching look. Oh, of course, his dad was probably waiting for him to say something.

"About that … yeah sorry, I will go and apologise to Finn too if you want me to. I don't know what came over me, maybe I'm still tired or something … we have been doing a lot the last couple of days … And as for being happy … I … I suppose I am just really looking forward to meeting up with Blaine later, I just was on the phone to him confirming tonight."

Burt looked at his son his face suddenly changing into what could only be described as sudden realisation. "Oh … I see … But … I thought that you and Blaine … you know … were just friends and …" Burt swallowed. "Is there something I need to know? You know you can talk to me about these things … boy stuff … and …"

What? Was his dad implying him and Blaine…? "NO!" Kurt said empathically. "No, no, no…"he said again as his dad looked at him in shock at his outburst. "It's nothing like _that_… he's got a new boyfriend … and it sounds kind of serious … and I'm just really happy for him and looking forward to meeting him later."

Burt looked at his son and didn't know whether to believe him or not, and that saddened him, because until now he had always believed that there would be no secrets between them. The odd omission of course, as probably there was between any parent and their children, but outright secrets he just never expected. But maybe that was just part of growing up. Kurt was bound to have a life outside of his family sooner or later and while Burt had always hoped he would share it with him maybe there were parts of this new adult life that Kurt wasn't comfortable him knowing about. And that thought had Burt truly worried.

But that aside, the honest truth was that Burt was plainly exasperated with Kurt's behaviour. He had been really accommodating and understanding, especially when Kurt got all emotional a few days ago but he had reached the end of his tether. What if the reasons Kurt wouldn't share was because he had gotten himself into trouble? Kurt had denied it before when he had asked him but his continuous erratic behaviour has not really done much to quieten that thought for good. So when Burt started talking again it came out a bit sharper than he had intended it to.

"Kurt, I know I can't make you talk to me about whatever it is that is so clearly bothering you if you don't want to. I just need to know that it's nothing bad or illegal you got yourself into and …

"What? No, DAD!" Kurt yelled out.

"Kurt …" his dad said trying to stay calm. "THIS … is exactly the kind of behaviour I'm talking about. When did you get so jumpy and edgy?"

"Dad … how would you have me react when you are basically accusing me of being up to no good?" Kurt said his good mood all but gone now. He looked his dad straight in the eyes. "But I promise you, I am not in any kind of trouble. I … I just have a lot to deal with at the moment and … but that will get sorted out, and …. Oh gosh, dad, you really don't need to worry about me." Kurt didn't want his dad to worry. That was the last thing he wanted, especially with his dad's heart condition. He hoped he would be able to reassure him enough.

Burt looked at his son and tried to get any extra clues from his body language as to whether Kurt was telling the truth or not. There was one question still burning on his tongue and he didn't know whether it would be wise to bring it up with the way Kurt was already working himself up but he just had to for his own peace of mind.

"Ok, I believe you and I have to trust you but let me just ask you something, and please be honest. This … has this got anything whatsoever to do with Dave? Is he …" Oh gosh, how could he say what he wanted to say without sounding like a complete douche.

"DAVE?" Kurt's voice jumped by about an octave. "Why would Dave have anything to do with anything?" Kurt suddenly felt hot and cold and short of breath. He was sure he could actually feel Dave hold his breath in the bathroom. Although his dad was talking quietly he was convinced that Dave would be able to hear them. Oh god, no… did his dad see anything more than he had let on?

"Kurt!" His dad said firmly. "I just … ok this might sound really bad on my part but … his dad has mentioned to me some of the reasons why Dave had gotten himself into trouble and … I don't want to imply that he did, he seems like a nice guy but… did he say anything … you know … bad to you or about gays in general?"

Kurt's eyes were big as saucers. He knew he couldn't audibly heave a sigh of relief as to not sound too happy about his dad's accusation because that would be just weird. Well, also technically Dave had said hurtful things but that seemed already like a million years ago and had nothing to do with the Dave he knew now.

"No dad, Dave is ok, really, we actually get on really well and … whatever it was that might have caused him to react that way in the past I don't know … but really you don't need to worry about him … or me. Would he come with me to Blaine's party tonight if he was … you know … like what you're implying?"

Kurt tried to spin the argument in his favour without giving too much away. And at the same time he hated himself for lying to his dad. But his integrity about not outing people, and Dave in particular as he had enough to deal with as it was, meant even more to him. In a few days this would all be over and his life could go back to boring but normal and he could patch up anything with his dad that might need fixing as a result of this.

Burt nodded. For the first time in a while he actually believed what Kurt was saying and he was just tremendously relived that his best friend's son didn't turn out to harass his son.

"Ok, so it's not Dave and whatever it is, you're not telling me. I can accept that you have to work through some things on your own but let me remind you of two things. Firstly, that I will always be here should you need to talk, and secondly that certain behaviour is not acceptable. We all go through tough times on occasion and still need to be able to control ourselves. Any emotional outbursts and rude behaviour will not be tolerated and there will be consequences should you overstep these boundaries again."

Kurt looked at the floor and gulped audibly a few times. He didn't even know what to say to that other than nodding his head in agreement.

"Kurt … you know I love you, right?" his dad said and pulled him into a hug. "Sorry if I am coming across as being tough but I am just concerned for you and also as your dad it's my responsibility to guide you along the path of growing up even if that means being tough on you."

Kurt let himself sink against his dad. He suddenly felt like a kid again and just wanted to relish the embrace his dad was offering him. "I know dad, it's just …" Kurt sighed and closed his eyes letting his dad hold him.

"What is it Kurt, why is it so hard for you to talk to me? You know I might get mad but I will always have your back regardless."

"I know, I know …" Kurt replied croakily. "I … it will be ok ... don't worry, really." Kurt wanted to reassure his dad and at the same time needed to feel the comfort his strong shoulders gave him just like they used to when he was little. Despite knowing that most certainly things would not be ok come Thursday, his dad needed to hear that they were.

"Ok, just know I'm here…" Burt said as he slowly got up from the bed and gave Kurt's shoulder a gentle pad. "We're going to head out in about half an hour. Where's Dave? He still needs to have his breakfast as far as I know."

"Oh, he most likely is still in the shower." Kurt replied. "You know after the run he probably just needed a long hot shower."

Burt looked across to the door of the ensuite. Oh, he hadn't thought of the fact that Dave might be in there. He hadn't heard any water running but then again he hadn't particularly listened out for it. He hoped Dave didn't catch their little conversation suddenly feeling rather foolish for accusing Dave of bullying Kurt. Well, if by some chance he did overhear, he would just have to deal with it and apologise.

"Ok, just let him know that we're leaving soon when he comes out." Burt nodded at Kurt and left the room padding back up the stairs.

Kurt let himself sink back on his bed and closed his eyes. He wanted to forget about the look of frustration on his dad's face and the feelings that were yanking at his own heart. He took a few deep breathes to steady himself when he heard the bathroom door open. He opened his eyes and saw Dave clad in nothing more than a towel around his waist walk towards him with a sad smile. Kurt flashed him a smile in return as Dave sat himself down next to Kurt and took his hand in his own.

"Tough time with your dad?" he asked as he let his thumb move up and down Kurt's.

"Yeah … oh god, how much did you hear?" Kurt blurted out remembering those words his dad had said about Dave.

"Not all that much but I noticed your raised voice and that you were talking about me at one point. Well, I couldn't really not hear your rather high pitched uttering of my name!" Dave chuckled. "Didn't get any particulars though but … oh gosh Kurt, I'm sorry if I'm being the reason you and your dad are going through a rough patch. You know I never … oh god, if only I had this all figured and wouldn't be such a wimp, Kurt, I'm …"

Dave had to take a deep breath to keep a hold of his feelings. He hated himself right now, well nothing new there; he had pretty much hated himself for the last two years. But despite Kurt giving him this glimmer of hope and deserving more than what he could offer him, he knew he would not be brave enough to just walk up those stairs and tell his family about him, about them and Dave had never felt more like a coward in his life.

Kurt propped himself up on his elbows and lifted up his head placing a kiss on Dave's cheek. "No, please Dave … despite what you might think or feel … I knew what I let myself in for …and while I didn't quite think it through at the time I really …" he looked at Dave and that hopeful look in Dave's eyes made Kurt's heart melt. "I would not change any of this, I mean … come on …, you and I were just meant to happen …"

Kurt decided to go for seductive, desperate for a change in the mood, and let one of his fingers travel down and then back up Dave's chest. He marvelled at the reaction he was able to get from Dave as he felt him taking in a deep breath and Kurt could feel Dave's muscles tense up and then release under his touch.

"Oh gosh …" was all that Dave was able to whimper biting his lip. "You really have no idea what you're doing to me…" If Kurt was trying to take his mind off things he was definitely succeeding.

"But… you see… I think I do …" Kurt said, surprised by his own boldness, as he twirled his fingers through Dave's chest hair while bringing his lips up to Dave's torso and gently nibbling at the skin there. "And … tonight …" Kurt's voice was getting that high pitched excited edge to it as he couldn't wait to finally tell Dave. "Tonight … we might just get that time to ourselves we have been craving so much…"

Dave looked at him his eyebrows knitted together while at the same time trying not to get lost in the sensation of Kurt's lips on his skin. "But … I know Scandals is a gay bar but really … other than kissing there is not much …"

"Oh…" Kurt smirked impishly now. "But you see … we're not heading to Scandals. Courtesy of Finn … long story by the way … we will be heading over to Blaine's house for a little get-together … and as he has so kindly informed me… there are a _lot_ of guest rooms at our disposal should we _need_ them."

Kurt studied Dave' face intently and couldn't help but smile as it changed from confused to realisation to shock and then to bashful within a matter of seconds.

"Oh … ok … I …" Dave was lost for words. To be longing being close to Kurt was one thing but now the news of this suddenly becoming a real prospect had him speechless. Was Kurt expecting them to do things tonight? Dave had no idea how experienced Kurt was but his experience pretty much equalled zero, not counting his disastrous encounter with Blaine. The sudden onslaught of his nerves was threatening to get the better of him not helped by the way Kurt was looking at him and still had his fingers caressing his chest hair, which had him shiver at the touch. Gosh, Kurt was so hot. Dave sighed at that thought. "That's just … wow … " Could his brain please catch up with his mouth and have him actually say something? Dave groaned.

"You're ok big boy? We don't have to do anything we're not ready for… we can just … I really just want to spend time with you," Kurt said still smiling and not wanting to push Dave. It was just after what happened last night in the kitchen he had really thought Dave would want to do more.

"Yeah…" Dave huffed out smiling shyly. Leave it to Kurt to put his mind at ease. "It's just … well, I'm nervous I suppose and also … how do you expect me to function for the rest of the day after this bombshell?" Dave was finally getting his ability to talk back. He leaned down and placing his hands either side of Kurt's face let his lips connect with Kurt's. Kurt's hands, in return, flew up and grabbed hold of Dave's neck pulling him closer until their chests connected and Kurt moaned into the kiss. Oh, he so loved feeling Dave's weight on him.

Dave pulled apart after a moment panting hard and looking like he was having a hard time controlling himself. "Oh god … you're such a tease you know that!" he laughed.

"I just … I better get dressed … ahm … I think I will need a minute to calm down though …" Dave said as a light blush started to spread across his cheeks.

"Oh …" Kurt exclaimed, his eyes involuntarily travelling down to Dave's problem area, the dent clearly visible through the towel. "Did you not … in the shower?" he blurted out before he could stop himself and suddenly matched Dave's facial colour perfectly.

Dave shifted a bit trying to hide his bulge as best as possible. "Mhhh … yes … but …" Dave was not really ready to have this conversation. He was nowhere near comfortable enough talking about his jerk off habits with anyone let alone Kurt, the recent object of his jerk off fantasies."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, half impressed with Dave's apparent stamina and also half smug about being able to have that effect on him after he obviously had just relieved himself a short while ago and started to giggle. "Me too … and … oh gosh, I can't believe I just said that!" Kurt couldn't believe he just shared this with Dave.

"… Take all the time you need to calm down … as long as you get yourself upstairs in 30 minutes or probably more like 20 by now! They're ready to head out to Columbus soon," Kurt said as he got up from the bed and after placing a kiss on Dave's forehead sauntered out of the room, swaying his hips and with a short sultry look over his shoulder left the room and closed the door.

Dave stared after Kurt and groaned. The thought of tonight terrified him but at the same time tonight and whatever it might bring could not come soon enough.

###

It was quite amazing what the knowledge of some guaranteed make out time could do to one's frame of mind. Both Kurt and Dave had found themselves thoroughly enjoying the day out in Columbus with their families. There was no urgency of figuring out the where, when and how's of any actual physical contact and they could just convey their longing for each other with the odd stolen look or fleeting touch as they were dragged around by their dads from one sight to another as they went on a trip down memory lane.

They had shown them their old campus and had spent a good amount of time moaning about how it all had changed and used to be so much better in their days. Of course Finn and Dave had to check out the various sports facilities and stadiums and both Burt and Paul tried convincing them that studying here would be an excellent choice for them as the sports programmes were really good. They even tried to convince Kurt that he would find something to his liking at OSU and it would be nice having their kids carrying on the family tradition of studying here. Kurt ever so kindly reminded his dad that he had his eyes already set on New York and that he couldn't really see how Columbus could compete with that.

Next they went on to show everyone their old haunts of where they apparently had spent way too many of their evenings and weekends and Kurt, Dave and Finn were only a little bit embarrassed when Burt and Paul squealed out like overexcited teenagers on discovery that their favourite coffee shop near the south campus still existed. Of course they had to go in and sample the coffee and Kurt had to agree. It was probably one of the best coffees he had ever had and he knew a thing or two about good coffee. It was nice watching their parents interact so carefree and Kurt was glad to see that smile back on his dad's face.

Kurt didn't even really mind Finn monopolising Dave again for a fair amount of time. The knowledge of later was enough to keep him calm and relaxed. Kurt just smiled and was happy watching Dave interact so animatedly with Finn while still finding time to give him the occasional smile and craving look, which each and every time had Kurt's stomach in a flutter.

In the afternoon they all headed for the Olentangy Indian Caverns and Kurt had the perfect excuse to hang on to Dave's arm to stop himself from tripping as he tried to not start to panic as they made their way along the winding passages that connected the underground rooms. He was not made for scurrying around in caves, especially not caves 100 feet below the ground. The parents on more than one occasion looked at this odd couple in front of them with a befuddled expression as Dave so willingly and patiently guided Kurt along. Both Burt and Paul were relieved that at least their shared concern about their sons not getting along was obviously not something founded in reality and even pulling Kurt's leg for hanging on to Dave as though his life depended on it.

All in all it had been an amazing experience and Kurt had learned something new about Dave as well. Apparently he was quite a nerd when it came to history and Kurt on more than one occasion had to drag him along when he was getting too absorbed in reading yet another information tablet about the history of this place while Kurt was desperate not to lose the rest of the group. It was kind of cute though Kurt thought and he could not get enough of this Dave. His mind did wander once or twice to the question as to what kind of place Dave must have grown up in that made him feel that he needed to hide all these things that made him unique and loveable and just Dave. He really hoped that Dave would be able to hold on to whatever he has discovered about himself here and once out of that place he would truly be able to be himself.

Happy and contented all the kids had taken a little snooze on the drive back and by the time they arrived home they all felt very much refreshed and ready for face the rest of the evening.

###

The drive over to Blaine's house had been filled with playful banter between all three boys although Kurt could feel Dave tense up the closer they got to their destination. Eventually the car fell silent and Dave started to stare out the window. Kurt more than once glanced over at Dave trying to gauge his mood but he was not really able to read him.

"Dave you're ok?" he said quietly hoping to avoid Finn's attention.

"Yes … just … a bit nervous about meeting Sebastian again I suppose" Dave replied not looking at Kurt.

"I understand … but I'm sure it will be ok. Keep in mind that what has happened has led to them finding each other" Kurt tried reassuring Dave.

"Who's Sebastian?" Finn enquired not wanting to be left out of the loop.

"Erm … he's Blaine's new boyfriend." Kurt answered him shortly.

"OK … but why would you be nervous about meeting him?" Finn asked Dave after a moment. "Did I miss something?"

Dave looked over at Kurt, panic evident in his eyes. "I … ahm … I …"

"When Dave and Sebastian first met a few days ago, they got off to a bad start, some kind of misunderstanding but … nothing to really worry about." Kurt quickly chipped in and Dave mouthed a silent "Thank you" as Finn grunted in acknowledgement and changed the subject to telling Dave at length about how everyone had always assumed that Kurt and Blaine would end up together, to which Kurt just groaned and face palmed and finally told Finn to shut up when he went on to enquiring as to why Kurt and Blaine actually didn't get together. If talking about Blaine hadn't been a particularly sore topic for Dave he would have enjoyed the way Kurt was squirming in his seat as he just looked adorable like that. It did have Dave wonder though why they actually weren't together. They seemed close enough and getting on very well. Maybe he could ask him some time but then again it might not really matter, fact was that they weren't and that Kurt was with him.

When they eventually pulled up outside the Anderson residence Dave couldn't help a "wow" escaping him. The house was huge, the kind of house that probably had a massive staircase in the middle of the hallway leading up to the first floor and where you would expect to be asked to have your dinner in the dinning room in the west wing. That would explain some of Blaine's cockiness Dave thought as he got out of the car and had to take in a deep breath. He had told Kurt he would be ok meeting Blaine again but now he was not so sure. He wished he could hold on to Kurt for support but with Finn being so close by that just wasn't an option.

They could already hear music coming from the house and a fair amount of cars were parked in the huge driveway. Kurt was impressed. Blaine obviously had managed to mobilise quite a few people by the looks of it. They made their way to the front door which was left ajar and Kurt, having been here a good few times before, comfortably walked into the house and led Finn and Dave towards the noise.

They walked into the big family room, where furniture had been moved to the walls and a big makeshift bar had found its way to the centre. People were already helping themselves to drinks, mostly non-alcoholic but the odd beer and spirit was being consumed. From what Kurt could tell they were all Warbles and spotting that the massive TV had been hooked up to Blaine's favourite toy, a deluxe karaoke machine, Kurt knew what kind of party Blaine had arranged; one where he could shine of course. Blaine loved nothing more than to sing and make a spectacle of himself. He really was like some kind of male version of Rachel Berry in that respect.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it." Blaine appeared from the next room and giving Kurt a wink engulfed him in a big hug.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting us!" Kurt replied trying to keep a straight face.

Dave was standing back a bit from the rest, busy taking in the crowd before him. A few days ago he without a doubt would have run screaming from this place filled with dapper looking posh boys and the obvious lack of girls and he couldn't help but smile. Despite still feeling incredibly out of place here it didn't send him flying into a panic anymore. There was no fight or flight urge and he marvelled at how much he had indeed mellowed.

"Hey Finn, my man! Long time no see. We have to catch up properly later!" Blaine said also giving him one of his massive all engulfing hugs. Finn by now was used to Blaine's ways and just let him get it over and done with, chuckling.

"Yeah, when I heard you had one of your famous get-togethers planned there was no way you could keep me away!"

"Well, it's always great to see you and … Kurt why don't you get yourself and your brother something to drink" Blaine pointed to the bar while gesturing to Kurt that he would like to have a moment alone with Dave.

Kurt was not too sure if that was a good idea but when Dave nodded at him he grabbed Finn by the sleeve and dragged him off.

Blaine motioned to Dave to follow him out into the hallway. Once they were on their own he cleared his throat. He had thought a lot all day about what he could possibly say to Dave. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't have bothered to say anything but for Kurt's sake he knew he would have to at least try to make amends.

"Well … this is kind of awkward" he chuckled. "… but … you know I probably should apologise for what I did … you know at Pucks party and … well, it's just me and my fucked up way of … you know … having fun sometimes … not really thinking before acting … and I'm sorry that I dragged you into it like that, I suppose." Blaine sighed. Dave was just staring at him and not really giving him much to work with.

After a moment of silence Dave just shrugged his shoulders and gave Blaine a tight smile. "We're cool, dude. I mean under different circumstances I probably would have punched your lights out by now for what you did … but … knowing you're Kurt's friend and … you did do me a favour by taking care of Sebastian when I fucked up … and you're kind of helping Kurt and me out tonight … I think with all of that we can call it quits."

Blaine smiled one of his big toothy smiles at Dave. "Ok, let's forget this ever happened. Friends?" he said holding out his hand for Dave to shake.

"Well … I wouldn't quite say friends … yet … acquaintances with benefits?" Dave offered in return, smirking embarrassed when he realised how this might have sounded.

"Acquaintances it is" Blaine grinned and Dave took his hand and they shook on it.

"Come on … I'm sure Sebastian wants to say hi to you. He is in the kitchen getting the party food ready. You know that boy really knows how to cook." Blaine grabbed Dave's arm and the obvious ability of this guy to just enjoy life was kind of infectious and Dave let himself be dragged along by Blaine, shaking his head in disbelief.

Dave was rather anxious about going into the kitchen to face Sebastian but he needn't have worried. It was obvious that he was smitten with Blaine and he actually seemed genuinely pleased to see Dave and to know that he and Kurt got together. He also let him know that he knew their 'thing' had to be kept a secret and that it would be safe with him.

When Finn was busy sampling the nibbles Sebastian had prepared Blaine had taken the opportunity to pull Kurt aside. "Hey, just to let you know, whenever you and Dave want to sneak off for a bit just go for it. The first floor guest room next to my room is all yours should you need it. It locks as well." Blaine said giving Kurt a mischievous smile. Kurt didn't know whether to giggle excitedly or whether to be embarrassed so he went for something in between which came out as some kind or squirrel like squeak.

"And I will try to keep Finn as busy as I possibly can but just in case I need to get hold of you keep your phone on … Oh and I put supplies in the room for you should you need them."

"BLAINE!" Kurt squealed out clearly embarrassed now. "What do you think is going to happen in there?" He whispered.

"Hey, you were the one who said that you would go with the flow and … you just never know where things might lead… so … I'm just looking out for my best friend. After all you don't want to find yourself without … in case … you know …"

Kurt was bright red and needed to get himself something to drink to calm his nerves. "Thanks Blaine!" Kurt said with a small smile. "You really are a great friend," he added before quickly bee lining for the bar. He already regretted having offered once again being the designated driver but he just had assumed at the time that Dave would need a drink more than him and Finn; well if he was occupied drinking it would be easier for them to slip away.

###

An hour later the party was in full swing and Blaine was just about to start on the first round of karaoke sing offs. He glanced over at Kurt as he announced Finn as his starting singer. Kurt caught Dave's eyes from across the room where he stood talking to one of the Warblers and they both just knew the time was right to escape. Dave watched Kurt head out of the room before he excused himself and followed Kurt up the staircase.

Kurt felt giddy and nervous and a whole set of emotions he couldn't even put a name to as he walked up the big staircase and felt Dave's gaze on him as he could hear him a few steps behind him. Just the knowledge of being alone with Dave had him starting to swell up and he really had no idea what to expect or what they would or wouldn't be doing. He half hoped Dave would just grab him and fling him onto the bed the minute they closed the door behind them but he also knew if Dave was only willing to give him cuddles and kisses he would more than happily soak up every last one of them and just enjoy his presence.

Dave's eyes were zoomed in on Kurt as he followed him up the stairs. He was actually feeling dizzy his heart was beating so frantically in his chest. This was just surreal. It would be the first time that they wouldn't just end up being together by chance or a fleetingly stolen moment and Dave was scared shitless but knew at the same time that nothing in heaven or on earth would be able to drag him away from here, he was sure of that.

Ever since Kurt had told him about this in the morning the whole day had inevitably build up to this moment. Every look they had shared, every touch and smile and conversation had the underlying promise of 'tonight' in it and now here they were, 'tonight' had finally arrived. The relatively short walk up the stairs had already left Dave breathless and he had to steady himself as his breath came out in short shallow gasps. Kurt was waiting at the top of the stairs for him trying to look confident but Dave could see that he was just as nervous underneath all his bravado. Kurt took Dave by the hand and led him to the guest room Blaine had told him about earlier. He moved them inside and closed the door and locked it. Dave gulped when as he watched Kurt lock the door. Shit they were really here, alone in a room with a locked door and no one would be able to bother them.

They both just looked at one another, the room in total silence apart from the raspy gasps of breath that echoed through the silence.

"You're ok?" Kurt whispered after a moment when he couldn't take the silence any longer, smiling up at Dave but not moving closer to him. If Dave would feel panicked Kurt knew that he would need his space.

The look and the shy smile Kurt gave him released something inside Dave and he smiled back at Kurt, holding out his hand and Kurt keenly took hold of it letting himself be pulled in by Dave and sighed contented as he felt Dave's strong arms engulf him in a big bear hug.

Kurt of course had to choose this moment to get the giggles and buried his face in Dave's chest as he tried to not let his emotions run away with him.

"What is it?" Dave asked in a husky low voice as he nuzzled himself against Kurt's neck, trying to hold his own nervous giggles at bay.

"Nothing…" Kurt managed to get out; "just … this is … talk about nerves and …" Kurt had another fit of giggles escape him.

"You don't need to tell me …" Dave laughed not being able to hold back any longer. "Been feeling like I was slowly going crazy all day."

"So not just me then …" Kurt tried catching his breath. "Oh god … sorry … but I really needed that …" he said detaching himself from Dave and walking over to the bedside table grabbing a handful of tissues and blowing his nose before grabbing some more and offering them up to Dave who gladly took them and blew his nose as well.

"Feeling better?" Dave chuckled smiling at Kurt.

"Loads!" Kurt let out another breath that released some of the remaining tension he had felt

Still smiling Kurt kicked off his shoes and let himself fall back onto the fluffy big king size bed, perfectly made with white sheets and covered with soft springy cushions, and padded the spot next to him. Dave took off his pair of trainers and walked over and like Kurt let himself fall back onto the bed next to Kurt.

They turned to face one another and suddenly the atmosphere was charged as blue eyes met hazel ones and their hands started travelling up and down each others arms while they continued to consume each other with their eyes.

Kurt could feel the heat building up in his body, all his senses were heightened and he could feel his stomach twisting itself into knots at the way Dave looked at him. He wasn't sure if Dave was just being a tease or if he really didn't want to do anything more than fleeting touches and googly eyes. But not being renowned for being patient Kurt was quickly reaching the point where he could not take anymore of this.

"Kiss me already big guy!" he groaned out, almost begging, after another moment of Dave fucking him with his eyes but not actually making any indication of doing much else. He knew he sounded totally desperate and he felt like it as well. Whether on purpose or not, Dave well and truly had managed to unravel him right before his eyes.

_TBC…  
_

* * *

**A/N 2:** I am soooooo sorry, APOLOGIES x 100. I really, really had intended of having the full scene of the evening in this chapter but blame the story and the various characters that just continuously scream for attention. I had to cut it somewhere and I at least wanted to have some of the bedroom scene in here. I am not being a cock tease on purpose (well maybe just a bit…)

Also, if you look at it from a different angle, it means there will be more than just the 2 chapters I had originally envisaged were left for this story…


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Thanks for all the great feedback for the last chapter and, really nothing much else to say other than I hope I will make up for the cliff-hanger I left you with. Enjoy this chapter;-)

* * *

A Week with the Hummels Chapter 11

_Continued…_

"Kiss me already big guy!" Kurt groaned out, almost begging, after another moment of Dave fucking him with his eyes but not actually making any indication of doing much else. He knew he sounded totally desperate and he felt like it as well. Whether on purpose or not, Dave well and truly had managed to unravel him right before his eyes.

"Not bossy much" Dave chuckled. He was still incredibly nervous but the knowledge that Kurt seemingly found him that irresistible that he couldn't keep his emotions in check made him feel just that little more confident. Confident enough to at least tease Kurt and to pull him up on top of him never taking his eyes off of him. He held on to his arms in a grip pushing them out to the side, giving Kurt a challenging look and curious how Kurt would react.

Kurt yelped when he was moved so suddenly. "Not cock teasing much." Kurt huffed out in reply, trying to sound annoyed but his eyes betrayed him and the sudden force and ease with which Dave had moved him and was now immobilising him by holding his arms was doing things to his body and his mind. Yes, he definitely had a thing for big strong guys if he still had had any doubts about that before now.

Dave let out a guttural laugh at Kurt's comment which reverberated through Kurt's body that was now resting flush on top of Dave. "You are just … beyond adorable" Dave chuckled letting go of Kurt's arms and gently placing his hands on either side of Kurt's face, pulling it in until their noses were touching and they were going cross eyed looking at one another and they could feel their breathing intermix.

Kurt not really knowing what to do with his hands brought them up and let them run through Dave's short curly hair. Dave was stroking his cheeks with his thumbs and the touch felt electric against Kurt's skin amplified tenfold by the way Dave was looking at him. Dave's face had lost its smirk and was looking at Kurt in awe, letting his eyes wander over every detail of Kurt's face from the hairline to his eyebrows, stopping briefly gazing into his eyes, then moving on to his nose and cheeks and finally his eyes came to rest on Kurt's lips which were parted as Kurt let out little gasps of breath as his eyes followed Dave's and the longing and affection he saw in them was almost too much to bear. He had always dreamed of someone looking at him like that, like he was the most precious and beautiful thing in the world but dreaming of it and having someone actually look at you like that were two totally different kettle of fish. 'Could you actually come from having someone just look at you,' Kurt wondered as he felt heat pooling through his body and his cock already straining painfully against his trousers, pulsating with every look and touch and move from Dave under him.

And then finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Dave covered Kurt's lips with his own and Kurt's head started spinning and he closed his eyes as he moaned into the kiss and allowed himself to get consumed by the wet sloppy sensation of Dave's tongue slipping into his mouth and exploring it. It was tentatively at first but soon enough Dave gained in confidence and force as he pressed against Kurt's tongue and teased it before starting to lick against Kurt's bottom lip and when Kurt's tongue eagerly followed his own, Dave started to suck Kurt's tongue in and out of his mouth and continued to tease it with his tip.

'Oh gosh finally!' Kurt thought and moaned and let out squeaky noises he wasn't even aware he could make as he felt Dave's mouth and tongue claim his and all Kurt wanted was to taste Dave and to feel Dave and just get lost in it all.

Kurt's body was on fire and he started to grind down against Dave desperate for contact. He didn't care that they were still wearing clothes and that they probably would have time to take things slowly. Forget going slow, he just needed more. He suddenly was overwhelmed with this extreme need and just wanted this to be raw and fast, well as raw and fast as his 17 year old brain could conjure up in his mind, which bearing in mind his very limited experience was not a lot to go on. But he had been so desperate for Dave ever since that kitchen encounter and the way Dave had made him tremble and come apart under him, he just needed to feel it again. And when he was suddenly met with Dave's own thrusts upwards against him and felt Dave's groans and pants against his mouth which was still attached to Dave's lips in a hot searing kiss, he got the distinct feeling that Dave pretty much felt the same and it drove him crazy.

"Oh god … Dave …" Kurt whimpered, "please … flip us over…" he begged as he was grabbing Dave by the shoulders and tried to turn them over. "Need to … want to feel you on top … like in the kitchen … love to feel your strength … please …"

"Gosh … you have no idea … " Dave grunted. The thought of Kurt wanting him on top, wanting to be engulfed by him was such a turn on. Without much trouble he grabbed Kurt and flipped them over, all the while still frantically rubbing their groins together and feeling the jolts of current shoot through him with every contact.

"Fuck … Kurt … what do you want … tell me … I don't really know …. I've never …" Dave panted out between thrusts and kisses. He suddenly felt very ill equipped to take care of Kurt's needs. Maybe he should let Kurt take the lead.

Kurt gasped out when another thrust of Dave hit his erection straight on and he arched his back in response. "What … makes you think … I know what I'm doing here …" he groaned, losing the ability to speak fast as he was struggling to breathe. "I've never either … but … just do … I don't care … just do something … anything … I need to feel more … more of _this _…" Kurt whimpered as he fisted his hands in the back of Dave's shirt and bucked up encouraging Dave to meet him again with his own thrusts. Forget nice, forget slow or romance, he just needed Dave, wanted to make him come and come himself in return.

Dave circled his hips and grabbed Kurt by the legs which he lifted up and Kurt understood quickly and wrapped them around his waist. This new angle aligned them perfectly for Dave to start dry humping him for real. Kurt could feel the strength behind Dave now as he kneeled between his legs and brought his crotch down against his own again and again hard and fast, while grabbing on to Kurt's waist encouraging him to bring them up to meet him halfway.

"Gosh… Dave … please … can you … please … touch …" Kurt mumbled and stuttered as his hands tried to find a way between them fumbling for Dave's belt buckle.

Dave's brain had already checked out and instead of talking he just grunted indicating that he understood Kurt. Dave pulled himself up straight and swatting Kurt's hand away got to work on Kurt's belt and zipper. He needed two tries to actually manage to undo Kurt's belt, his hands were shaking that much and also the lack of blood to his brain was making simple everyday tasks near impossible.

Dave eventually had Kurt's trousers open and unzipped and panted heavily. He was sure he would pass out at any moment from the sheer sensation overload as he tentatively reached into Kurt's boxers and placed his hand over Kurt's throbbing erection, just taking in the size and the amazing feeling of having another guys cock in his hand. He could feel Kurt shudder at the contact and Dave almost pulled his hand away so overwhelming was the feeling of Kurt's dick resting against his hand but he stopped himself in time. He held his breath as he looked at Kurt as his hand wrapped itself around Kurt's shaft and he started to pump it and for the first time ever he was jerking off someone other than himself.

"Oh my god …" Kurt whined as he felt Dave's big warm callused hand on his cock. Someone else was touching him down there and he was so close already. He bucked up into Dave's hand and was done for.

"Daaaave …. Fuck …" Kurt screamed as he suddenly and powerfully came all over Dave's hand and his boxers. Kurt's eyes rolled back and he panted and whimpered as he let his orgasm ripple through him and continued to thrust and buck into Dave's hand, desperate for every last bit of sensation that he could get.

Dave was surprised at Kurt's very sudden climax but watched Kurt in amazement as his face contorted from anticipation and joy to almost pain as he came. It was the sexiest thing that Dave had ever seen. Kurt's eyes were screwed shut and he was biting on his bottom lip as he forgot to breathe before bursting out and taking in a big gulp of breath as he screamed his name. Kurt was easily the most beautiful guy he had ever laid eyes on but to see him like this, sweaty and panting, with dishevelled hair and knowing it was him that did this to him was an image Dave wanted to burn into his mind forever. It was also the catalyst that brought Dave dangerously close to his own relief.

"Fuck Kurt … so close … want to…" he whimpered and Kurt despite still feeling a bit disorientated understood perfectly well what Dave was referring to and quickly pulled himself up pushing Dave back enough so he was sitting back on his legs between Kurt's legs and fumbled at Dave's belt trying to pry it open and eager to return the favour. Dave jerked and groaned.

"Oh god … Kurt … I think I'm going to …" he panted trying desperately to hold off his orgasm long enough for Kurt to actually touch him.

'Change of plan' Kurt thought as he realised that time was of the essence and he would not win this fight with Dave's belt in time. His hand instinctively moved down and started to palm Dave through his jeans. It only took two more strokes before Dave groaned loudly as he felt himself releasing into his pants and the spasms were hitting his body so hard that they made him feel light-headed and he couldn't hold himself upright and collapsed against Kurt, who was knocked back by the force and weight of Dave's body and together they fell back onto the mattress. Kurt quickly placed his mouth on Dave's lips and kissed him through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

They just laid there for a few minutes both trying to get their breathing back to normal while enjoying the afterglow as their bodies slowly started to come down for their highs.

"Dave … oh my god … that was …" Kurt managed to say eventually, as he gazed up at Dave waiting for him to open his eyes. Kurt suddenly felt vulnerable but it was in a good way. He had just shared his first sexual encounter with this boy who was now lying on top of him, looking happy and peaceful and Kurt could feel his chest sinking and rising against his own. And as Kurt looked up and studied Dave's face he knew despite their special _situation_ he wouldn't have wanted this to be with anyone else. He felt all the weight of Dave pressing down on him and relished this feeling as he wrapped his arms around Dave's wide shoulders trying to pull him in even more although he knew that that was impossible short of them melting into one.

Dave could feel Kurt trying to pull him in closer as he felt his arms tightening around his shoulders and he smiled as he rested his head against the curve of Kurt's neck moaning happily.

"Mhhh…" Dave hummed as he started to place lazy kisses along Kurt's jaw and neck and could feel Kurt shivering under him. Dave was too overwhelmed to really talk. His mind was mush and Kurt was under him still responding to his every touch no matter how fleeting and Dave never ever wanted to leave this place. He wanted to stay wrapped up here with Kurt forever. He nuzzled against Kurt's neck before lifting up his head and looking at Kurt who was already looking at him, smiling shyly and Dave was sure he could see a glimmer of wetness in them.

"Kurt … " Dave said softly and placed little kisses on either of Kurt's eyes. "You're ok?"

"Yes," Kurt whispered. "Happy tears …" he added after a second when he saw that Dave was still gazing at him intently. He lifted up his head and started to pepper Dave's face with little kisses as his hands were fisted in Dave's shirt. He never wanted to let go.

"Are you happy?..." Kurt whispered as he continued to kiss along Dave's stubbled jaw and neck.

"Very … Kurt you're so amazing, I think I l…" Dave gulped and bit his lip. "I love this …" he said a second after composing himself again. "Being here with you." He added as he rolled off of Kurt and curled up next to him.

"Me too …" Kurt said suddenly sounding wistful but pushing that emotion down quickly. Not today and not tomorrow, he reminded himself.

Dave did not want to move but he was slowly starting to feel uncomfortable in his pants and was desperate to clean himself up. "Kurt … do you know if this has a bathroom attached, I kind of need to … you know … clean myself up." Dave said feeling a bit embarrassed having to talk about the technicalities that came with having sex.

"Yes, it's that door to the right. Actually so could I …" Kurt agreed suddenly becoming aware that a fair bit of his cum had ended up in and on his boxers. He would probably need to take them off and go commando. He started to chuckle which earned him a probing look from Dave.

"Don't look at me like that…" Kurt giggled. "Unless you brought yourself a pair of clean underwear we're pretty much in the same boat here."

"OH …" Dave hadn't thought of that either. Of course he would need to take off his boxers and oh, hopefully they wouldn't have to spend too much time downstairs with a room full of guys.

"Nope" Dave had to giggle as well. "Never actually planned on not making it at least out of my trousers … then again I hadn't really planned anything at all I suppose."

"Know the feeling, just going with where it takes us" Kurt giggled, remembering his words to Blaine earlier, but suddenly realising there were certain benefit in planning things, like bringing extra pairs of underwear.

"Come on then … let's take care of this and then go back to some cuddling…" Kurt smirked as he got up off the bed and held a hand out to Dave pulling him up.

Dave's eyes grew big and were bulging. "What? Together at the same time?" he blurted out.

"DAVID!" Kurt said exaggerating his name. "I am first in line when it comes to valuing privacy but … I think after what we've just shared, cleaning ourselves up together is not all that strange, plus … " Kurt smirked. "You have the advantage now; I still haven't seen your goods… now we can't have that!" Kurt said blushing furiously but holding his ground staring and grinning at Dave.

"Oh god…" Dave groaned, feeling Kurt's eyes on his body. It's not like he has never taken his clothes off in front of other guys. Obviously being in the football team you kind of get used to that but this here was different. It was Kurt, for one thing, and he clearly had the intention of taking a peek at his junk and now not having the urge and haze of lust driving them on Dave was suddenly feeling self-conscious. He knew his body was big and fleshy and not wonderfully defined like the ones you see in the magazines and as for his cock, what if Kurt' didn't like what he saw?

"Coming?" Kurt said holding out his hand for Dave to take. "I promise I won't look … much!" he said smiling mischievously. Dave took his hand and let himself be pulled into the bathroom by Kurt.

Of course in their case cleaning up meant shedding of underwear and that was only achieved by actually taking off their trousers. Both shook out of their trousers awkwardly initially avoiding looking at one another. Kurt was pulling down his boxers and discarding them but Dave just stalled. Kurt's apparent ease at stripping down was keeping him enthralled as he watched him and he couldn't get himself to move. Kurt was absolutely fucking amazingly hot and sexy; Dave had to gulp as his eyes travelled up Kurt's legs and came to rest on his ass. Kurt could feel Dave's gaze burning on him and chuckled.

"Well, who is looking now?" he teased and Dave quickly turned away blushing. "Dave, it's ok really … I don't mind …" Kurt said softly trying to reassure Dave. There was something endearing about how Dave could go from hot and controlling, kissing him breathless and touching him like he had on the bed but a few minutes ago to shy and embarrassed. It was just the right kind of mixture to press all the right buttons for Kurt.

Kurt took a step towards Dave and grabbing hold of his hand made him turn around. "It's ok to look at me" he said again, squeezing Dave's hand and smiling at him. "I think I could get used to you looking at me like that!" He chuckled. The way Dave was looking at him made him feel special and he liked that very much.

"Now …" Kurt looked down at Dave's boxers. "These must be getting very uncomfortable. Go and take them off!" He said letting his hand rest on the waistband. Dave gulped but whispered out an "ok". Kurt let go of the waistband and turned around and walked over to the cabinet to get out two washcloths for them while Dave pulled down his boxers and discarded them on the floor next to Kurt's.

Kurt looked at their crumpled up underwear and made a mental note to ask Blaine for a bag or something for them to place them in. And oh god, that thought had him blushing. Of course Blaine would know straight away what they had been doing and would probably not stop teasing him about this for weeks to come. He could hear him already, 'my boy has finally grown up, yadayada…". He would have a field day.

He walked back towards Dave with the washcloths in his hand and tried desperately not to look as to not make Dave feel any more uncomfortable but he failed miserably. And oh … his mouth dropped at the sight of Dave naked from the middle down, and wow … Kurt knew he wasn't exactly small but Dave's cock was big and long and wide, not so big it was scary but probably a challenge should they ever want to … and … oh god … Kurt couldn't even believe he was thinking about this.

"Kurt?" Dave's voice pulled him back to the here and now. "You're staring and it's kind of freaking me out …" Dave wished he could just cover himself up properly. He didn't know how to interpret that look on Kurt's face and yes, he was starting to freak just a bit.

"Sorry …" Kurt mumbled still staring at Dave's cock. "It's just … I've never … you know … seen another guy's … in the flesh I mean … and … well … let's just say … wow … Can I?" Kurt asked looking hopefully at Dave.

Dave gulped and his stomach was doing nervous flips at Kurt's request but he nodded and Kurt closed the distance until he left just enough space between them so he was able to touch Dave. He took Dave's semi erect still slightly sticky cock in his hand and examined it thoroughly both with his fingers and his eyes. He could feel Dave was shaking and he had to place a hand on Kurt's shoulder to steady himself.

"Beautiful, all of you is just … perfect!" Kurt whispered before he let go and pushed himself up on his toes and kissed Dave hungrily. He was already getting hard again and they hadn't even gotten to cleaning themselves up yet.

Dave swooped Kurt up in his arms and almost lifted him off the ground as he attached his lips to the back of Kurt's neck and started to suck and bite down at the same spot over and over again. "You're the one that's perfect … you know that … so fucking hot … doing things to me …" he grunted and he was quickly gaining in boldness again as he was losing control and let this intense longing for Kurt take over.

The buzz of Kurt's phone startled them. "Don't answer it" Dave begged him as he continued to lick and suck against Kurt's neck.

"Ngh … Dave … oh god … I better …" Kurt whimpered. "What if it's Blaine? I really should."

Dave pulled apart. Reality came crashing down on him. Of course, there was a party going on downstairs and people might start to miss them and how long had they even been up here? He nodded at Kurt who quickly rushed to his trousers and pulled out his phone.

"Blaine?"

"Hey Kurt, I am really, really sorry. I hope I haven't interrupted anything …" Kurt could hear Blaine chuckle and groaned in response. "I tried holding Finn off for as long as I could but … you guys have been gone for over an hour and he made it through to the semi finals of my little sing off … and it's Duets and despite my assurances that Nick would be the perfect match for him voice wise, he is hell-bent on singing with you … something or other about McKinley sticking together … He has been looking all over the place for you for the last 10 minutes. And I don't think it will be too long before he might wonder where Dave has disappeared to as well and … unless you want this to turn into an official coming out party you better get your pretty behinds back down here stat."

Kurt looked at Dave who overheard what Blaine had said and he could see already that the placid and relaxed expression was being replaced by worry. "Ok, we'll be there in a minute." Kurt quickly replied before disconnecting the call.

"Sorry but Finn…" Kurt started but Dave cut him off. "No, don't apologise for anything, it's me and … if anything I need to apologise. I just can't, not yet …"

"I know and I'm only going to say this one more time, I don't expect you too! You made that clear from the word go and I respect your choice. You will do it in your own time. Now don't let this take away from what we've got." Kurt said giving Dave what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Of course the truth was that he would have loved nothing more than to walk down those stairs hand in hand with Dave showing the whole world that they were an item but only if and when Dave was ready and he clearly wasn't and anyway, that feeling of 'where's the point this will soon be over' was trying to reassert itself again and Kurt had to try hard not to let it surface.

"I know and I really … that means so much to me, Kurt … you mean so much to me …" and now Dave was fighting with his emotions as well. "Shit!" he croaked out. When did he turn into such a softie? The mood had definitely taken a nose dive and they pulled one another other in and couldn't care less whether they were half naked or not. They just wanted to feel each other for comfort. Needed to feel that the other one was real at least here and now and chase any dark clouds that were hanging over them away.

"I think we better get going." Kurt said as he reluctantly detached himself from Dave. Dave wanted his secret to be kept and Kurt would do his utmost to do so. "How about you head downstairs first and I try and fix myself up as best as I can and follow you in a few minutes," Kurt said pointing to his hair which was in some desperate need of attention. He looked like he had been standing in a wind tunnel for the last 10 minutes and knew Finn would definitely find him with anything other than perfect hair suspicious.

"K" Dave said as he quickly cleaned himself up and pulled his jeans back on. He looked down at their underwear on the floor.

"Don't worry about it. I'll sort it out. Now you better run before Finn sends out a search party for you as well," Kurt smiled, having managed to get a grip on himself again. He placed a quick peck on Dave's cheek. "See you downstairs" Dave gave Kurt a quick smile in return before heading out of the bathroom.

Dave went downstairs and as if on cue ran straight into Finn who of course had to ask him whether he had seen Kurt and explained that he needed him desperately for his duet. Dave tried not to blush as he lied through gritted teeth, telling Finn that he had no idea where Kurt was and that he had last seen him about half an hour ago. Finn's face was an interesting display between worried and pissed off at those news. Apparently it was not like Kurt to miss out on an opportunity to show off his singing talent and Finn was getting worried for his step brother. Dave tried to reassure him, telling him that Kurt was a big boy and surely could look after himself before promising Finn to keep an eye out for him and to send him straight to Finn should he find him.

Dave sighed and headed for the makeshift bar. He needed a drink to calm his nerves. There was singing and cheering going on as two people had taken the so called stage and belted out 'I Got You Babe' and half falling over themselves laughing. Either they all had had a lot to drink in the last hour, and not the non alcoholic kind, or these Warbler guys were just bonkers, Dave decided as he was watching them making fools of themselves. Dave took out a bottle of beer and walked back to the end of the room leaning against the wall watching the show that was playing out in front of him. A smile ghosted over his face as he remembered what he and Kurt had just done and he really hoped they would be able to do this again before…, and shit, there was that feeling of desperation again. The freefall, the being pushed over the edge of a steep cliff and heading for the inevitable impact and fuck his life, he groaned as he took a sip of his beer and forced his thoughts back to happy thoughts and Kurt and what they had shared just moments ago.

Kurt was dragged into the room a few minutes later by a franticly gesturing Finn, who was going on about the fact that he had found Kurt in the laundry room and couldn't understand what the hell he had been doing in there. Kurt just shrugged his shoulders and gave Dave a desperate 'help me' smile. Well, he couldn't really tell Finn that he had been in there to dispose of the soiled sheets he stripped off the bed he and Dave had just had their first time in and Kurt started to burst out in little bouts of giggles as he imagined the look on Finn's face if he would tell him in those words exactly why he had been in there.

"Really Kurt, I've been looking all over for you and … you know if we don't sing soon I will get disqualified and wouldn't Blaine just love that, we can't let him and his Warbler minions show us up like that. Come on, we're holding the flag up for McKinley here. I would have thought you of all people would take this more serious."

Kurt noticed people in the room staring at them, among them a widely grinning Blaine and a smirking Sebastian who obviously had a pretty good idea what he might have been doing in the laundry room. Dave was staring at the whole lot of them as though they had gone crazy and to be honest that wasn't far from the truth.

"Finn, calm down." Kurt rolled his eyes. "You found me in time haven't you? Now, tell me what we're going to sing and then let's kick some Warbler's ass." Kurt said and Finn held out a fist for him to bump and Kurt groaned but indulged Finn.

"Well, Blaine has this really wacky list of duet songs for the semi finalists to choose from and we can choose from either 'Easy Lover' or 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart'.

Kurt groaned inwardly. Why has life decided to play some kind of cruel joke on him? There was no way he was going to sing 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart' with Dave in the room but 'Easy Lover', really? After what he just did with Dave, it somehow didn't seem right either. Not that anyone other than him and Dave knew, well apart from Blaine and Sebastian and fuck, that was already way too many people.

But as the saying goes, the show must go on and the best way to do that was to just get it over with as quickly as possible, lest Finn would ask any more awkward questions.

"Ok, 'Easy Lover' it is. Let's get this show on the way." Kurt said smiling at Finn and dragging him to the front where two mics were already waiting for them. Well, Kurt did enjoy performing and as soon as he held the mic his competitive spirit took over.

"Let's give them a show to remember" he said to Finn who was getting himself ready. Blaine was smiling at them waiting for their ok to start the music. The rest of the crowd had assembled in a semi circle and even Dave being drawn in by the thought of seeing Kurt perform had joined the crowd.

As soon as he heard the music start Kurt switched to performance mode and he could see Finn was doing the same and before long they were belting out the song between them, dancing and prancing around, trying not to fall over one another in the relatively small space. The crowd was cheering and laughing and when Kurt chanced a look over at Dave he couldn't help but notice the way Dave was looking at him, like he was undressing him with his eyes and he had to avert his eyes quickly and not look at him directly again or he couldn't be held responsible for his actions as he most likely would just jump him there and then, the memory of what Dave felt and tasted like too fresh in his mind.

The song came to a finish with the whole crowd now joining in with the chorus and then Kurt and Finn took a bow as they soaked up the applause and Blaine was taking the mic going on about what tough competition the guys from McKinley were being and that the rest of the duets better step it up but of course the best, i.e. him, was still to come.

Kurt laughed at his friend's words. Blaine really didn't have the word 'humble' in his vocabulary and just loved being the centre of attention. He could only hope that Sebastian would have it in him to keep Blaine in check as he definitely could do with someone standing up to him but the way Sebastian was making puppy eyes at him Kurt had his doubts.

Finn came up and pulled him into a hug. "That was awesome dude. We have them totally worried; now I hope that was enough to get me through to the final." Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry, Kurt, you were just here to support the main act, which in this case is me." Finn grinned. "But thanks for helping me out." Finn said as he engulfed Kurt in another hug, before suddenly pulling away and staring strangely at the back of Kurt's neck.

"Kurt, what's that?" Finn said taking a good look at something at the back of Kurt's neck. "Is that a … oh my GOSH! Kurt! IT IS!" Finn blurted out.

Kurt really had no idea what his brother was going on about. "What are you even talking about?" He huffed.

"Kurt … you've got a hickey!" Finn stated emphatically staring at Kurt. "I thought … all the Warblers apart from Blaine were straight, oh god … don't say …" Finn was talking a mile a minute.

"Finn, please! Of course not!" Kurt blurted out. Where, when, how did he manage to end up with a hickey? And, oh … the vivid memory of Dave nuzzling and sucking his neck in the bathroom came to him. Shit, they had been so careful and now this!

" … Can we not talk about this now…" He said pleadingly.

"Hey! You're my little brother and you're finally getting some action and … of course I want to talk about it! And make sure you're ok and that whoever it is is treating you well and … so, who is it?" Finn asked excitedly and he obviously wasn't going to let go of it that easily.

"Ok, so first of all let me be very clear. I am not going to talk about THIS! It doesn't matter who did this. It is nothing long-term and anyway, nothing happened ok. You know, people can have a bit of fun and leave it at that! And as to who it was … I'm not going to kiss and tell," Kurt stated indicating that the matter was closed.

"So … you're not denying it?" Finn said still sounding excited.

"Well, nothing much to deny by the looks of it." Kurt huffed. The hickey was there and what else could he say? The important question was already rearing its ugly head in his mind. How was he going to disguise this hickey from the prying eyes of his dad? He was mentally going through his wardrobe and through all his turtle neck jumpers and scarves he would need to wear. He only hoped the hickey was low enough so he would be able to hide it.

"And now … if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get myself a drink." Kurt turned around and headed towards the bar leaving a bemused Finn staring after him.

Dave had been watching Kurt and Finn talking from across the room and had noticed that Kurt had been tensing up throughout the conversation but he didn't want to interfere. But the second he saw Kurt walking towards the bar he headed straight for him giving him a concerned smile.

"Everything ok?" he asks as he watched Kurt pour himself a glass of diet coke.

Kurt looked up and met Dave's gaze. "Well, kind of, nothing that I can't take care off. It's just … Finn noticed the little present you left on my neck," Kurt whispered even though the music and the cheering in the background was so loud as apparently Blaine and Wes were having a go at their duet, he needn't have bothered. He turned his head enough for Dave to get a good look.

"And … how bad is it?" he asked.

"Well, it's purple for one thing …" Dave said unhelpfully "but I mean … I like it … marking you …" he blurted out and immediately regretted having said it.

Kurt smiled up at him as his hand came up and brushed across the bruised skin on his neck. "You do? Even though I mean … it could give us away. I managed to fob Finn off for now but who knows when he will have a brainwave."

"Oh .. you think he suspects me?" Dave asked anxiously.

"Don't think so, well not yet anyway … I think he initially thought it was Blaine, believe it or not, and now he probably thinks one of the Warblers is secretly playing for the other team or something. Just we have to be even more careful now around him. He is not the sharpest tool in the shed but he has his moments." Kurt giggled, knowing only too well never to underestimate Finn.

"Ok," Dave replied and they both grabbed their drinks and headed for the sofa in the corner and sat down watching the rest of Blaine's performance. Before long Finn was slumping himself down between them and giving Kurt one of those 'I'm going to find out what happened looks' as Blaine was announcing the finalists and of course Finn was one of them and he bounced up and down excitedly, eventually laying back against the couch and watching his 'competition' as he called the other singers.

Outwardly Dave was calmness personified as he smiled at Kurt and Finn ever so often and gave the odd appreciative cheer and clap as he patiently endured the rest of the performances. Inwardly he was screaming at himself though. Coward, fuckwit, idiot were all names that he currently associated with himself for not being able to man up and show Finn and everyone else that it was him who had marked Kurt, who was the one that had won Kurt's affection.

Kurt got up after a moment and excused himself, saying he needed to talk to Blaine about something. Dave nodded and got up to get himself another beer before sitting back down. He was slightly buzzed by now but the feeling was welcomed. It helped him to endure all the singing and cheering and also stopped his mind from focussing too much on the things he would rather not.

Dave must have spaced out for a bit because the next thing he knew was that Kurt was nudging him and telling him it was time to go. They said their goodbyes to everyone before being led out by Blaine who hugged them all in turn and noticing the hickey on Kurt's neck gave him a knowing smile indicating that he expected to hear _all_ the details at one point. Kurt just rolled his eyes in reply giving him a 'not a chance in the world' look in return but knowing full well that most likely Blaine would get him to talk sooner or later.

Finn was slightly drunk and didn't shut up about the great evening he had and that he totally deserved to win this competition and that Blaine probably rigged the voting.

Kurt eventually managed to get everyone in the car and listened to Finn and Dave's rather animated conversation about football and he had no idea how but these two somehow always ended up talking about sports.

They arrived home and to their surprise their parents had already gone to bed obviously trusting them to be back in time for their curfew.

Finn pretty much excused himself straight away, as he was feeling the effects of the alcohol and headed downstairs leaving Dave and Kurt standing in the hallway and suddenly they were alone in a quiet house and staring at one another not really knowing what to say or do. They both could feel their heart rate increase and their breathing was echoing through the silence.

"Living room?" Kurt asked after a short while and Dave nodded and followed Kurt. They sat themselves down on the sofa and nervously fidgeted with heir hands.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Kurt offered smiling over at Dave and really he wanted to do so much more but well, maybe cuddling while watching a movie would be alright, if Dave was ok with it that was.

"Ok," Dave agreed still fidgeting and letting of waves of nervousness.

"I mean … "Kurt said, "We don't have to. If you rather go to bed, you know …"

"Oh gosh …" Dave groaned out. "Kurt, what I'd rather do is more of what we did earlier but I know we can't here with our parents upstairs and … no way we're having another kitchen situation going…"

"Don't remind me of that … please," Kurt chuckled, while at the same time he could feel his desire for Dave building up inside him. And having Dave admit that he wanted him, wanted to do stuff with him again, was not helping his situation. He gave Dave a longing look but didn't move himself closer to him.

"Shit, this is fucked up! And I am such a fucking coward but …" Dave blurted out as he moved himself closer to Kurt and pulled him in on top of his lap and let his hands caress his face. Kurt's breathing sped up. "What I really want to do is this…" he said as he placed his lips over Kurt's and started kissing him gently, letting his lips massage Kurt's and pulling away after a moment looking at Kurt.

"Oh god," Kurt whimpered. "We … can't … not here … It's too … open." He used the little common sense that he still had left to try and think of something quickly before his teenage hormones would be taking over and tell him to shut up and just get on with it.

"I know … " Dave gasped ghosting his lips against Kurt's skin. He suddenly had a brainwave.

"Wanna go for a little drive? He whispered into Kurt's ear intonating the word drive enough for Kurt to get the hidden meaning behind it.

"OH …" Kurt sat himself up straight looking at Dave. The idea was so tempting but if their parents would find out about them sneaking out after curfew he was sure all hell would break loose. But really Kurt had made up his mind as soon as he heard Dave utter those words. He remembered Blaine telling him that now would be the time to take some risks and Dave was worth taking that risk.

"Ok" he simply said as he got up from Dave's lap and holding hands they quietly sneaked out through the backdoor, turning out all the lights along the way, and quickly made their way down the path towards Kurt's navigator.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, I'm kind of doing it again; leaving you hanging, but this one is not quite as dramatic as the last one. I hope their 'first time' was believable and imperfect and messy enough. And I can't believe I am still not quite finished with this day, which is kind of good I suppose as the inevitable ending is ever faster approaching and even I as the writer am starting to get emotional over it.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Thanks again for all the great feedback! This story just doesn't leave me alone and has pretty much taken over my writing time. It's time to head to the finish line and there will probably be two more chapters after this one. I am really keen on getting this finished now. I will not give away any more but this chapter will be a bit of a rollercoaster.

* * *

A Week with the Hummels Chapter 12

"Where to?" Kurt asked playfully once they had successfully made it to the car and he had pulled out of the drive.

"I don't know, somewhere private I suppose" Dave replied shooting Kurt a look and smiling at him. He couldn't quite believe that they were doing this. Heading out at the dead of night was not something he had done before, and it definitely was not just for a _drive_ if Dave was interpreting Kurt's body language correctly. Hell, he knew perfectly well he didn't just have a _drive_ in mind when he had suggested it. He had no idea where the idea had come from but he had blurted it out before he could stop himself and he had been even more shocked when Kurt had eagerly agreed and basically dragged him out.

Kurt was giving him these meaningful looks only to then look away giggling and then repeating the process and Dave mimicked him in every way, smirking and gazing at him. They were definitely flirting and it seemed kind of weird, especially bearing in mind what they had been doing earlier, but this probably was the first time they openly did that. So far everything had always been rushed or been done in secret so this new thing they did was really nice.

'So this is what flirting feels like', Dave thought, enjoying the warm fuzzy feeling that was spreading through his body. He felt giddy and could feel his stomach doing the odd leap and bounce as it seemed to have developed a life of its own. Dave actually felt himself tingling with excitement all over and had really no idea whether that was purely from the looks Kurt was flashing him or whether the excitement of soon being able to hold him, kiss him and hopefully do more, was getting to him.

Kurt drove for about 10 minutes until he had left most of Lima behind and pulled into what seemed like a secluded clearing just off the main road.

"Private enough?" Kurt asked wiggling his eyebrows at Dave and giving him a mischievous smile.

"Guess it will do" Dave nudged Kurt in the side as he smiled at him, playing for time, as he was a bit unsure about what to do next. This would be another first to add to his ever growing list of firsts he was ticking off in the short span of a few days. He had never made out in a car before and while the Navigator was spacious even in the front, he assumed it would probably be more practical to go to the back but he didn't really want to say anything in case he sounded needy or pushy and, of course those were just excuses. He was more than happy for Kurt to take the lead as he still had a hard time getting his head around this concept of intimacy and especially voicing what he wanted. But if anything he was eager to learn. He could still remember how fantastic Kurt's hand felt on him earlier in that fleeting moment that he had actually touched him skin to skin and he was definitely not opposed to feeling it again.

"So … was there any particular reason you wanted us to go for a drive in the middle of the night?" Kurt had turned his body to face Dave. He actually quite enjoyed teasing Dave like that, he knew Dave was still a bit uneasy with just letting go and going for it but oh, when he did he had Kurt unravelled fast every time so far and Kurt just loved that feeling. He was definitely going to make the most of this situation. Kurt smirked at Dave, enjoying the slightly bashful expression, and licked his lips slowly and seductively. "Now … did you have anything special in mind?"

"Oh gosh … you're doing this on purpose!" Dave groaned out and Kurt could not hide his smirk.

"Of course I am! Just testing how much it will take to get you to …"

Kurt didn't need to finish the sentence as Dave with a loud grunt grabbed him by the wrists and started to tug him gently towards him until he could grab him properly by the waist and help him clamber over the seat until Kurt was sitting in his lap and smiling at him with big blue eyes zooming in on him.

"Hi!" Kurt said huskily, staring at Dave and instinctively licking his lips again and letting his eyes wander down to rest on Dave's slightly parted lips before looking back up at Dave.

"Hi!" Dave smiled back at Kurt and Kurt could already see Dave's eyes glazing over and his stomach was tightening in anticipation at the sight.

"So …my little plan worked then…" he teased.

"Mhm!" Dave moaned before grabbing him hard around the waist and leaning in attacking Kurt's lips with his own. "Ngh…" was all that Kurt was able to whimper out as Dave's delicious wet and hot lips were on his and without needing further encouragement he let himself sink into the kiss and then hands were everywhere and were tugging at hair and shirts and belts, trying to gain the upper hand and Kurt could already feel Dave's erection pressing into the inside of his thigh and he shifted himself a bit to meet it with his own erection which had Dave's eyes flew open and look at Kurt panting hard.

"Backseat?" he grunted out.

"Backseat!" Kurt confirmed eagerly and they both scrambled out the passenger side door as fast as they could giggling like the horny love struck teenagers that they were. Kurt briefly stopped to open the glove compartment and pulled out a small pack of wet wipes, thinking that they might come in useful later.

"Wipes? Really? Do I even want to ask?" Dave chuckled.

"It's not what you think, you pervert! I just like my hands clean, ok and sometimes there are no facilities nearby!" Kurt huffed out but smiling.

"Ok, if you say so…" Dave rolled his eyes which earned him a slap from Kurt. "Now, do we want to continue discussing my wet wipe habits or can we get in the backseat now?"

"Eager…" Dave smirked feeling more confident. "Maybe I should just let you beg for it for a bit."

"Don't you dare! Backseat now!" Kurt basically shoved Dave inside the car and as soon as Dave was sitting down he climbed in after him and after closing the door draped himself over his lap.

"Now … where were we?" he smirked.

"I think we were doing some of this." Dave tried keeping a straight face as his hips thrust up to meet Kurt's erection full on.

"Oh god … yes…" Kurt whimpered out as his head fell back and his hips moved forward on their own accord. They continued thrusting against one another and before long Dave had his lips attached to Kurt's neck suckling and licking and Kurt whimpered and moaned.

"Dave…" he panted. "Not on my neck …"

"Mhm, but … want to mark you … again…" Dave whined as he reluctantly stopped.

"Oh hell, yes, just … not somewhere visible … just …"

Dave moved his hands up and started to unbutton the top two buttons of Kurt's shirt before starting to gently bite down on a spot just above Kurt's collar bone. "That going to be invisible enough?" he grunted but Kurt didn't reply just pulled Dave in closer by his hair and whimpering.

Dave continued to bite and suck and Kurt got lost in the feeling of pain and pleasure against his skin as the pain of the bite was soon soothed by Dave's soft tongue licking over it only to shortly after bite down on it again. Kurt was losing control fast and knew despite his rather high orgasm ratio over the last day or so he wouldn't last long.

He shifted himself backward a bit and whimpering started to unbuckle Dave's belt. "Dave … want to … please can I touch you?" he whined out needy.

"Oh god yes! Wondered all evening what that would feel like … you … your hand on my …" Dave was at that point again where he just needed to feel Kurt in whichever shape or form he could.

"Please," Dave whimpered, "I want to … can I feel you too?" he begged his hand already resting on Kurt's belt and tugging at it.

"Ooh… yes!" Kurt whined and then before they really knew how they both had their trousers open and pulled down enough for their cocks to spring to freedom, made easier by the lack of underwear, and they soon settled into a rhythm of stroking one another as their hips were rolling and their shirts had started to riddle up as they moved against one another. All the while their mouths were connected eagerly swallowing up each others moans and noises as they slowly but steadily stroked each other closer to their orgasms.

This time it was Dave who came first. Unable to hold it off any longer he shot into Kurt's hand and across their stomachs as his sight went black for a second and he shouted out Kurt's name. Kurt could feel his body tense up and then he came, brought on by the feeling of power of just having jerked off Dave and the way Dave's hand was still moving up and down his shaft. He let out a high pitched moan and then let his head fell against Dave's shoulder and their cum got mixed and smeared around their groins and stomach as they rested against each other breathing hard, their hands still wedged between their stomach as they enjoyed the afterglow.

This so was not like him, Kurt thought as he felt the stickiness between them and realised that he was not really bothered by it. On the contrary, he actually found himself quite turned on by the feeling of Dave's cum on him. Plus he was just too spaced out to actually worry about this now.

They stayed like that for a while, resting against each other and exchanging lazy kisses. At one point Kurt's urge for cleanliness had gotten the better of him and he had pulled out the wet wipes and cleaned them both up as best as he could. And then somehow he had ended up on top of Dave as Dave had lied back on the backseat and had pulled Kurt up on top of him and they were just laying there, happy and content and didn't have a care in the world.

###

Kurt stirred and opened his eyes. Where was he? He looked around disorientated. This was definitely not his room. He tried to pull himself up and almost rolled off at the side. He yelped as the sudden sensation of falling forced his system into action which in turn woke up Dave who instinctively grabbed hold of Kurt stopping him from falling off of him and off the backseat.

"Hey, where're you going in such a hurry?" Dave asked his voice husky and gruff from just having woken up.

Kurt smiled apologetically at Dave but suddenly his eyes flew wide open in alarm. "Shit Dave, what time is it? We must have fallen asleep." Kurt scrambled frantically off of Dave, and sitting back against the window, fishing for his phone in his pocket.

"4 am!" he yelled. And that got Dave's attention who jumped up trying to get into a sitting position, hitting his head against the ceiling. "Ow" he grunted annoyed.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Kurt said panicking as he twisted and turned himself in the confined space of the backseat, trying to pull his trousers up which were hanging loosely over his thighs. He eventually managed quickly zipping and buttoning them up, buckling the belt and tugging his shirt in before he jumped out of the door and raced round to the front seat.

Dave as well was fumbling with his trousers and buttons and like Kurt quickly scrambled out of the door and into to the passenger seat.

"They shouldn't be awake yet should they?" Dave asked the dread in his voice evident."

"I don't think so. I mean my dad is an early bird but not this early," Kurt tried reassuring Dave. With any luck they should be back home in 10 minutes and sneak in through the back door without getting noticed.

The drive back to the Hummel house was filled with silence and laboured breathing. Dave prayed ceaselessly under his breath that things would work out ok. His brain was not ready to acknowledge any other option. Everyone would still have to be asleep, they just would have to. And he definitely didn't want to be the reason for Kurt getting into any more trouble. In the end it had been his idea to go for a drive and he suddenly felt incredibly guilty for having suggested this.

Kurt could feel Dave's nerves filling up the car, he was fidgeting and twisting in his seat and his fingers were tapping out little rhythms on his thigh as he tried to stay calm. Kurt as well was feeling rather anxious but tried hard not to let it show. It was enough if one of them looked like they were about to keel over, and anyway, why would anyone be awake at this time? Kurt pulled up outside his house and parked the car along the road, not wanting to risk anyone waking up by the car's noise or its headlights. The house was shrouded in darkness and inside all the lights were off. He heaved a sigh of relief.

"Looks like everyone is still asleep." He said taking Dave's hand and giving it a squeeze. "Come on, let's go inside. Everything will be alright, let's just be quiet." Kurt said trying to sound convincing but he couldn't even really convince himself, he was living on hope at this stage.

"You don't need to tell me that. I'm not even going to breathe." Dave whispered, although they were still a good way off the house. He followed Kurt up the still dark path and back inside the house through the back. They tiptoed through the dark kitchen and through the hall, using Kurt's phone to illuminate the dark as they were too scared to turn on any of the lights. They walked past the living room with the odd floorboard creaking way too loud for their liking and were just about to reach the stairs when they heard it. The voice that made their blood curdle and made them stop in their tracks, looking at each other with a deer caught in headlight expression. Kurt was shocked at being caught yes, but it was Dave's face that made his heart ache, he looked completely panicked and lost. No, this couldn't be happening!

"What time do you call this then?" Burt was standing in the doorway of the living room looking tired but furious and Kurt's heart literally dropped to the floor. Even worse behind him appeared an at least as upset looking Paul, clad in his dressing gown and staring at Dave with disappointment evident in his eyes.

"David, what's going on here?" He asked his son, his voice sounding exhausted and irritated.

"You're up?" Kurt blurted out in total shock.

"Stating the obvious here, son" Burt was not amused and clearly not in the mood for any silly banter.

"Now image my surprise when I went downstairs at 3 in the morning to get myself a glass of water only to find the driveway suspiciously void of a certain car. I thought, no, there is no way Kurt would ignore his curfew …" Burt gave him a disapproving look before continuing, "so I thought maybe you just parked your car along the road. I went out and guess what … no car …" Burt stopped for dramatic impact staring at the boys who were standing in the hallway, and looking like they wished the ground would swallow them up. And rightly so, Burt thought. They had pushed it too far this time.

"I went to your room and a happily snoring Finn aside, the room was suspiciously untouched. Beds were still perfectly made. You obviously hadn't even bothered to pretend to have gone to bed."

Paul took over from Burt. "I can't even begin to convey my shock when Burt came to wake me up informing me about my son missing…" he looked at Dave and Dave was sure he was going to be sick any minute. He couldn't handle the way his dad was looking at him.

"Now would either of you please tell us what on earth is going on." Paul was near shouting by now and Dave jumped back a bit in shock. His dad doesn't normally raise his voice so he must be really furious.

They stared at each other, lost for words before looking back at their dads. Their hearts were pumping away frantically in their chests and Dave could feel the bile rise up. He really didn't feel too well.

Kurt glanced worriedly at Dave. Even in the relative dark of the hallway he could see that Dave was losing it quickly and his face suddenly looked ashen and greenish and he started shaking and Kurt wasn't sure whether Dave was going to faint or going to be sick.

"Dave! Have you been drinking?" His dad asked sternly, disapproval in his voice. He too had noticed the change in colour and the way Dave was swaying.

"I'm going to be sick" Dave stated matter of factly before rushing down the stairs and bursting through the door, not caring if he woke Finn up in the process. He just about made it to the bathroom and to the toilet before his stomach emptied itself off all its contents. He felt the ripples and clenching of his muscles as he tried to gain control again but his body wouldn't comply until his stomach was completely empty and all that was left was bits of bile making their way up the burning food pipe.

Kurt was about to rush after Dave when he was stopped by his dad. "You're staying right here young man!"

"But … I need to check on Dave …" Kurt squeaked out in a high pitch.

"I'm sure Dave will be just fine but … did you have something to drink as well. Kurt did you drink and drive?" his dad voice had swelled in loudness and Kurt could tell his dad had to try hard not to yell at him.

"NO, DAD, I would never do that, you know me."

"Apparently not as well as I thought." His dad stated sounding enraged but also a hint of sadness was intermixed with it.

Kurt, how much did Dave have to drink?" Paul interjected.

"Not much really, I promise, only a beer or two at the party earlier … that was all really …" Kurt's head was spinning. He wanted to go after Dave but knew if he did his dad would definitely lose it with him. So he stayed glued to the spot staring at him in shock refusing to believe that this was real.

Dave was sitting on the floor resting against the toilet. He could hear the elevated voices coming from upstairs and knew he had to go back despite wanting to run as far away from here as he could. And if it hadn't been for Kurt he probably would have. But he had to try and make it right for Kurt. Kurt didn't deserve any of this. Nothing of it had been his fault or his wrongdoing. All he had done was to make Dave feel special, to help him to accept himself just that little bit and most of all he was protecting Dave and his secret and now he was suffering for it. Dave dragged himself upright and walked over to the basin washing out his mouth and looking at the ghostlike reflection of him in the mirror.

Seeing himself like that he had the real urge to punch the mirror, to get rid of that reflection of this pathetic excuse for a guy. He punched the wall instead, welcoming the sharp pain that shot through his hand. He had really fucked things up badly and knew there was only one way to make this all better, well at least better for Kurt, and that would be to tell the truth. He had no idea whether he could but he needed to at least try, for Kurt. He could feel his stomach heaving again but there was nothing left to come up so he ignored it and took a few deep calming breaths as he made his way out of the bathroom, where he was met with a confused and hardly awake looking Finn staring at him.

"Dude, you're ok? It sounded like you've been sick and … what is going on up there? I can hear Burt yelling and … I thought it would be better to stay down here."

"Sorry Finn, can't talk now, need to go back upstairs." Dave cut him off. If he didn't go back now that little bit of courage that he had mustered from somewhere would be guaranteed to disappear.

He trudged back up the stairs. When Kurt saw him approaching panic and concern were evident in his gaze.

"David, are you ok?" he asked but instead of answering Dave groaned as his eyes fell on his mom. Obviously while he had been downstairs throwing up his insides the moms must have joined the dads, most likely having been woken up by all the noise and wanting to know what it was all about.

"Living room now." Burt and Paul ordered and Kurt and Dave followed obediently and sat down on opposite ends of the couch being faced by the parental inquisition that had all taken seats opposite them.

"Dave, I know you've been drinking and I can't tell you how upset I am about that but that still doesn't explain all THIS! I just need to ask … have you been doing anything else … have you been taking any illicit substances, is that why you were out in the middle of the night, sneaking around and acting all weird?" Paul looked between the boys and Burt nodded in agreement, obviously they must have been talking about this it hit Kurt.

Both boys looked absolutely horrified. "No!" They both screamed. "It's nothing like that!" Dave added.

"Then what is it? Kurt I really thought you knew better than to …"

"Please" Dave cut in. "It's all my fault, Kurt's got nothing to do with this, I …"

"No, Dave!" Kurt protested. "I am just …"

"Kurt, please" Dave pleaded. "Really, it was me who convinced him to go for a drive even though I knew it was after midnight, and … please don't blame Kurt, Burt!" Dave's voice was breaking as he spoke.

Burt looked sternly at the boys and was clearly thinking about what to say next. Kurt was flinching at the evident anger in his dad's gaze. Burt turned slightly and looked at Dave addressing him directly.

"Dave, there's no need to fall on your sword here. I am sure Kurt is more than able to make his own decisions, good or bad." Burt stated shifting his stare back to Kurt who was squirming in his seat.

"And anyway…" Burt continued after a moment. "That still doesn't explain the _why_ you felt the need to defy your curfew in such a blatant way and the _what_ you were actually getting up to."

Dave's heart was literally about to jump out of his chest. This was it. This would be the moment where he would have to tell them. Where he had to be honest and just hope for the best. He cleared his throat, but it was constricting and stopping him from talking. The moms were being awfully quiet and Dave could feel their eyes resting on them, concerned and confused and oh god, his head was hurting.

He was about to take another attempt at talking when he heard Kurt's voice. "Dad, really, we just were driving and …"

"No Kurt" Dave blurted out and suddenly all eyes were on him. Kurt's head whipped around so fast he was sure he had given himself whiplash as he stared at Dave in unbelief.

"It's …" Dave croaked. "I am … we are … I …" Dave stuttered and Kurt's mouth was hanging open and gawking at Dave. Was he going to tell them right here? Oh god, he wanted to scoot over and hold his hand, to comfort him and tell him he didn't need to if he wasn't ready and to support him if he did tell, but his body was frozen to the spot.

Dave's throat had closed up again and Dave could feel himself getting frustrated as he felt the burning gaze of the parents and he coughed. "I'm … oh fuck … this is…crap …" he yelled out in frustration hitting the cushion at his lack of ability to talk and now tears were threatening to fall as well and he just needed to get these fucking three words out.

"DAVID!" his dad yelled at him. "Your language and your behaviour are way out of line. I am so beyond angry right now." Paul had wanted to listen to what his son had to say but this last outburst had just been the final straw.

"I really thought we had been turning a corner with you over the last couple of months but I was obviously mistaken and now to top it all off you drag my best friend's son into whatever it is you're up to as well. I just can't … you know what David, I can't even listen to you right now, I am so disappointed and I do not want either of us to say something we might regret. Whatever excuse it is that you were going to come up with this time, I actually don't want to hear it right now!" Paul had indeed trouble keeping his emotions under control and needed to breathe.

Dave looked up at his dad and was taken aback by the hurt and anger flowing freely from his face and directed at him. It reminded him of the last time he looked at him like that. When his dad had been called into the principal's office and had just about managed to stop him from expelling Dave for his continuous bad behaviour. Dave hated his dad looking at him like that and he had tried so hard to be a better person but it obviously had been all for nothing. His dad was looking at him just like he had back then.

"Paul, maybe he …" Miriam tried to cut in, placing a hand on Paul's knee. "No, Miriam, I will deal with this in the morning. Dave please go downstairs to your bed and sober up or whatever it is you need to do and we will talk about your consequences after you got some sleep. I have warned you before about getting tough on you should you get into trouble again. And I would not be a good dad if I wouldn't see this through."

Dave almost chocked on the tears he was holding back. He was furious now. He just had worked up the courage to finally be honest and tell his parents who he really was and what had been bothering him for so long and now they fucking didn't want to listen to him? He knew he probably wasn't being rational but he couldn't help it. He was getting so angry all of a sudden. He hit the cushion in frustration as he got up. "I cannot fucking believe this" he yelled, "I … all I wanted to do was to say …"

"Go downstairs to your bed right now, we will talk about this once you calmed down and can keep your language in check," his dad yelled at him sternly, making it understood that he was not joking about it and got up from the sofa pulling himself up to his full height, indicting that he was not going to take any more of Dave's behaviour.

"Fine! I have to get out of here anyway; I can't take this anymore!" Dave screamed and raced out of the room punching the doorframe as he did so. He never felt more alone in his fucking life and that was saying something bearing in mind his history.

Kurt who had silently watched Dave come apart wanted nothing more than to run after him and to reassure him and to somehow make this all better again. Dave reminded him of that scared angry boy again, lashing out and Kurt could only hope that he at least would let him in.

"Burt, I am so sorry, words cannot even begin to convey. I am at a real loss as to my son's behaviour and I am just so sorry that Kurt was dragged into this." Paul suddenly sounded very small and old and Dave's mom looked at Kurt as though he might hold some answers to his son's behaviour.

Burt looked at his old friend and shared in the tiredness and the defeated feeling. Gosh, if it was just him in the room now he would probably feel like crying. "Paul, while it might have been Dave encouraging Kurt I still believe people are responsible for their own actions and …" He looked back at Kurt who was fidgeting in his seat, clearly wanting to be anywhere else but here.

"Kurt, have you got anything to add? Anything to shed some light onto this? And to get Paul to understand what is going on with his son?"

Kurt looked straight at his dad and gulped as he shook his head. "No, not unless Dave has anything to add."

The parents groaned out in frustration. There is was again, that weird united front these two were putting up and Burt was exasperated. He really did feel like crying now out of sheer frustration! It probably would be easier squeezing some water out of a stone than getting any more information out of Kurt.

"Kurt, I cannot put into words how disappointed in you I am. I have to think about your consequences for your defiance and reluctance to tell us the truth very carefully but until further notice consider yourself grounded. Now go to your room and take a good long look at your behaviour and your choices you made." Burt stated rather coldly, indicating that the conversation was over. And just as well as far as Kurt was concerned. He hadn't even been listening really, his thoughts were with Dave and how he must feel having been pushed away just as he was about to open up. The thing was Kurt couldn't even blame Paul for not wanting to listen after the way they had behaved and how Dave had lost it. He evidently had no idea about the turmoil inside of Dave but that clearly wouldn't be how Dave would perceive it. He would just feel pushed away.

###

Kurt nodded his head and quickly got up heading for the stairs and taking two steps at a time raced downstairs into the room. Finn was sitting in his bed staring at Kurt in complete and utter puzzlement. Kurt looked around the room frantically.

"Where's Dave?" he said suddenly starting to feel panicked.

"He's gone into the bathroom, now would someone please fill me in as to …"

Kurt completely ignored Finn and tried to open the bathroom door only to find himself unable to do so.

"Dave? What is going on … let me in…" he shouted through the door. He could only assume Dave must be holding it shut or was sitting against it from the other side.

"Kurt? What is going on with you?" Finn asked confused.

"DAVID! Open the frigging door." Kurt yelled, working himself up more and more as he was met with nothing but silence from the other side.

"Kurt?" Finn tried for the third time to get Kurt's attention. Kurt couldn't deal with Finn now. "Finn, just … not now … DAVID! Let me in!" Kurt thumped against the door with his fist.

"Kurt, you're being weird, I mean, maybe he doesn't want to talk to you when you're like THIS!" Finn suggested not really helping the situation and Kurt snapped.

"Finn, why don't you get the fuck out of here and leave me to it and … David … I swear to god, it you do not let me in I will find a way of breaking this door down even if that means getting the axe from the shed and hacking it into little pieces." Kurt was bright red in his face by now. But he needed to get in there. He saw the state Dave was in when he had stormed out of the room and he was scared for him.

Finn had never seen Kurt like this and decided it would be best not to deal with his clearly insane brother and that finding out what all this crazy was about could wait till later. He grabbed his blanket and thought it would probably be best to be spending whatever was left of this night on the sofa.

Kurt was banging against the door again. "David, please …" he was starting to cry. "Just talk to me at least … please" he begged resting his head against the door frame and suddenly felt it give way and he quickly squeezed himself through the small opening and closed the door behind him.

Dave was huddled up on the floor and as Kurt had suspected must have been leaning against the door as he was sitting mere inches away from it now He looked up at Kurt through bloodshot eyes and he still had trouble breathing as short gasps were intermingled with muffled sobs and the sight broke Kurt's heart.

"Oh Dave!" Kurt sighed, fighting his own tears. He kneeled down in front of Dave and when Dave didn't make any indication that he didn't want Kurt there Kurt wrapped his arms around him. Dave immediately let himself fall against Kurt and wrapped him up with his strong arms so tight that it actually hurt a bit but Kurt didn't mind, Dave needed something, someone to hold on to now and he was glad it was him.

"Dave, talk to me…" Kurt whispered as his head was resting against the curve of Dave's neck but instead of talking Dave just started to cry. It wasn't a small 'I'm upset' kind of crying, it was a desperate, messy and fearful kind of crying, accompanied by an inability to talk or even breathe. Kurt was rubbing soothing circles over Dave's back as he was desperate for something to say but what could he say? 'It will be ok' seemed oddly out of place and just a hollow statement people use when they really didn't know what else to say.

Kurt couldn't help but get a sudden feeling of déjà vu. Had it really only been a couple of days that he had sat on a bed with Dave, holding him, comforting him just like this? Kurt foolishly had just assumed that with everything that had happened over the last couple of days Dave had become stronger, more confident in who he was. Despite his fear of coming out he had appeared more at peace. Kurt had been so blatantly enjoying himself and what he and Dave had become that he had completely ignored the fact that under the surface Dave would still feel extremely lonely and insecure about him and the future he might face.

He knew of course Dave had big decisions to face but he was shocked that the apparent fear and frustration was still that deeply routed. But this time round Kurt didn't have any answers. Back then he could just drag him out to a gay bar and make him see that there was more to being gay that what he had believed but now? What could he possibly do now? He could not go back for him and live his life; he would not be there when he has to face his friends again. There was a chance that he wouldn't even be there if and when Dave would tell his parents. Kurt felt utterly useless and out of ideas. The only thing he could do was hold on to Dave that little bit harder to let him know that he was here with him right now.

They had started to rock back and forth as tears were still falling and neither of them had any concept of time but eventually Dave seemed to have run out of tears and the continuous rhythm of Kurt's "shhhh's" with his soothing hand rubbing patterns on his back helped Dave to calm down enough to start to take in some desperately needed breaths.

Kurt pulled away from Dave, just enough to be able to look him in the eyes and to wipe away the wetness that was spread all over his face. Dave in return used the sleeve of his jacket that he was still wearing to wipe away the tears that were streaking down Kurt's face. Dave was trying to give him a smile but the hurt in his eyes was evident. Kurt placed a very chaste kiss on the top of Dave's nose and when Dave leaned into the touch he started to pepper him with little kisses along his cheeks and jaw.

"Dave…" Kurt croaked, his voice showing the obvious strain from the earlier shouting and the crying. "I … I don't know what to say … how can I … is there anything I can…?"

"Kurt …" Dave rasped out hardly able to talk as his throat felt like sandpaper. "I … this is all … so fucked up, and you should not ... " Dave looked at Kurt and whatever he was about to say got stuck in his throat when his eyes met Kurt's and he saw all of Kurt's emotions pooling in them.

"Thank you…" Dave whispered after looking at Kurt for a moment and then placed a gentle kiss on Kurt's lips which had Kurt tingle all over. This was easily the most intimate and meaningful kiss they had shared so far. There was so much longing and pain intermixed in this simple gesture and when Dave pulled apart Kurt was sure he could hear him whimper.

"What for?" Kurt enquired as his hands again were stroking Dave's face and gazing at him.

"For everything … for being here with me despite everything … and putting up with all my shit and … just being you I s'ppose" Dave was choking again and had to cough and inhale deeply in order to keep on top of his emotions.

Kurt's face brightened ever so slightly at Dave's words. "I told you, I wouldn't change any of it, you are one of a kind David Karofsky and …" Dave gave him a wet chuckle.

"What?"

"Only my dad calls me that, and normally only when he is upset with me …" and at that Dave's face fell again, the memory of his dad shouting at him too raw to joke about.

"I'm sure he will calm down soon and then you all can sit down and talk it out and …" Kurt stopped for a second to place another little peck on Dave's cheek.

"Where you really going to tell them earlier?"

Dave nodded at that. "I just … I just wanted to make things better for you but … I

… I just couldn't get the words out and …you should not suffer for …"

"Dave, shhh.!" Kurt calmed him. "I think you were being incredibly brave to even try to come out, especially in the circumstances and while I whished it would have gone differently earlier, I know that once your dad is calm him and your mom will listen and then you can …"

"No!" Dave stated emphatically which threw Kurt a bit.

"What? Why?" he blurted out.

"Well, while it seemed like the logical choice at the time … I am actually glad now I didn't get a chance to tell them." Dave was starting to well up again but this time managed to put a lid on his emotions quickly.

"I mean … I'm already not a good son as far as they are concerned, if anything earlier was proof of that and… I really have put them through some shit, just imagine how disappointed the will be when they find out …"

"NO you're not, you're just … I thought you were starting to accept yourself?" Kurt protested but Dave put his finger of his lips.

Dave looked at Kurt sadly before he continued. "Yes, I have started to accept myself ... mainly because of you …" he smiled at Kurt through heavy eyes. "But … that doesn't mean that I think my parents will be elated about it, about their only child being gay … and I know that I will face a lot of shit along the way once I start telling people so accepting and being happy about it are still two different things."

Kurt didn't know whether to be extremely upset or hopeful at Dave's words. The sadness when Dave said those words had hit him head on. But he couldn't help but notice the fact that Dave said 'once he starts telling people' which obviously meant that he intended on doing so at one point in the future.

"Dave … I know you don't like me saying this … but despite what you feel right now, things will get better as long as you will stay true to yourself … and you never know how your parents will react until you actually tell them. Look at it from this way, at least they would know why you had been acting the way you did and I think that it would actually be a relief for them compared to their scenarios of you doing drugs or some other illegal activity." Kurt shifted as finally kneeling on the hard bathroom floor had caught up with his knees and Dave used that moment to stretch out his legs and pull Kurt up until he was resting in his lap.

Dave didn't say anything in reply for a long time but just rested his head against Kurt's chest as Kurt was now taller than him. Kurt let his tired body melt into Dave's and placing his chin on Dave's shoulder his eyes fell close.

"I know you're right," Dave whispered and his voice startled Kurt who was sure he had been about to doze off. He lifted up his head and looked back at Dave.

But …"

Kurt groaned inwardly. There always seemed to be a 'but' with Dave.

"You know … I am kind of glad I didn't tell them earlier …"

Kurt looked at him curious where this was going.

"I mean … just imagine their reaction, and I don't just mean their reaction to me being gay. Do you really think they would let us have any alone time on our last day together knowing that we might … you know … I think your dad would probably have a thing or two to say about that."

"Oh…" Kurt exclaimed. Looking at this from this angle, Dave actually had a very good point. He had no doubt about his dad making absolutely 100% sure that they would not be alone for too long. He remembered the embarrassing talk he had with his dad and that his dad made it very clear that there were certain ground rules he had to follow while underage.

"Shit, I think you're right and … gosh … now this is getting really messed up," Kurt was thinking hard. What were the chances anyway of them spending time alone this last day? They were grounded and Finn was sure to hang around and then the last night would happen and that would be it. Kurt suddenly knew what he had to do. He had to try and get rid of Finn for the day and the night if they were to have any chance of being together and Kurt was not ready to give up on his last chance for some happiness with Dave.

"Kurt? You're ok?" Dave asked concerned when Kurt had started to look completely spaced out.

"What? Oh, yes … I was just thinking … but really I am just exhausted and could do with some sleep. This has all been …" Kurt yawned and rested his head against Dave's shoulder again. He would not tell him about his plan yet just in case it didn't work out and he didn't want to disappoint Dave even more.

"Ok, let's get some sleep; I think I could do with some myself." Dave said. Kurt reluctantly removed himself from Dave's warm form and stood up offering Dave a hand to help pull him up. Dave chuckled but when he felt Kurt pull he stopped straight away. Kurt was obviously a lot stronger than he looked as he managed fairly easily to pull him up.

They had no idea what the time was by now and Dave walked over to his bed and only shook out of his jacket and shoes before letting himself fall onto the bed. His body suddenly felt like lead and there was no way he was getting out of these clothes.

Kurt lay down on his own bed also still fully dressed apart from his shoes. He was exhausted beyond belief but he missed Dave's body against his and he hated having him so close in the same room but for all he knew he could be a million miles away. Kurt glanced over and felt the inevitable pull and he knew he shouldn't but after all the other rules he had broken lately what difference would another infringement make? He got up and walked over to the door and locked it quietly before walking over to Dave's bed and curling himself up against him.

Dave grunted already dozing but becoming aware of Kurt next to him his arms flew up and pulled Kurt in close and the comfort Kurt's smell and warmth gave him was all he needed to fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Oh boy, things are getting intense for our two boys in every way. I really felt for them writing this! And don't be too angry at the dads, they are just at a complete loss about their sons and just worried about them. Well, the last day and night approaches …


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Thanks for all the lovely reviews and replies to the last chapter.

I feel like I need to apologise in advance for this chapter having turned into a bit of a sob fest, more than I had intended to, but I let the boys lead me and anyway, did you expect anything else bearing in mind their current situation? I hope you will find it believable and enjoyable at the same time.

* * *

Chapter 13

When Kurt woke up a few hours later he refused to open his eyes and instead snuggled himself closer against the still sleeping figure of Dave. Dave had his arm slung around Kurt's waist and Kurt melted into the embrace as he buried his head against Dave's shoulder and let his own arms wrap around Dave's frame. His head was hurting and the jumbled mess of a few hours ago was still vivid in his head and the immediate onslaught of emotions he experienced was almost too much to bear and made him nuzzle against Dave even more and holding on to him for dear life. He knew it wouldn't take much for him to burst into tears but he also knew that he couldn't allow himself to do that. Kurt didn't understand some of the emotions that were running through his mind. Of course there were the obvious ones, the anxiety about their parents and the sadness about the impending loss of Dave but deep down there was something else, something he was too scared to even contemplate or acknowledge, so he tried hard not to.

Kurt lifted his head up slightly and gazed at Dave, taking in a deep breath. He knew he would have to be strong, if not for himself then at least for Dave. He was determined to make this day a day to remember for both of them. Of course in reality that was pretty much out of his hands after last night, as their fate for today fully depended on their parents. Quite possibly they both were grounded but at the very least their parents would want to get some answers and they both were in for a good talking to, Kurt had no doubt about that. If only he could convince them to do this tomorrow and not today. Today of all days, when really they just needed to grab any time together they could get. Kurt knew if it was up to him, he wouldn't leave this room all day and all night, enjoying every second of their time together before fate would so cruelly rip Dave out of his life just as suddenly as it had made him burst into it a week ago.

And the most screwed up thing about this whole situation was that, just like Dave had analyzed so matter of factly after his breakdown, they really couldn't tell their parents the truth now even if they still wanted to. Not if they wanted to stand any chance of spending the night together. And the fact hit Kurt again hard that Dave had almost come out last night, that he really had intended to and it made Kurt's chest swell with admiration and pride for Dave. But even last night it seemed like the moment had passed and Kurt had an inkling that it would be a while before Dave might try to open up to his parents again.

But an almost more insurmountable problem than their parents would be Finn and the fact that he was resident in this room just as much as Kurt was. Kurt really needed to think of a way of getting Finn out of the picture. Kurt sighed. He would fight tooth and nail for tonight to happen. After everything they deserved this night together but how was he going to explain his earlier behaviour to Finn? And then have the boldness to ask him for this big favour without giving away the reason why? He knew he had to apologise for the way he shouted at him and then take it from there. He pretty much had been living on hope the last few days and it was almost like second nature to him now.

Kurt rested his head back against Dave's chest and wondered what the time was. Everything was still quiet upstairs so he could only assume that everybody, like them, had gone back to bed after the confrontation and was still sleeping. He could feel tears were already threatening to make their way to the front of his eyes despite him trying so hard to keep them at bay. He did not want to deal with any of this, not with his parents or Finn or anyone. He felt like he must have aged at least 10 years in the last week and really, he just wanted to be here with Dave, forget the world and lead the carefree life of a teenager just like his friends did.

He breathed in the scent of Dave and let out a little moan at the reassurance this gave him, possibly a bit too loud as Dave stirred at the sound but didn't quite wake up. Kurt was torn between waking Dave, as he wanted, no needed, Dave's presence and comfort, and letting Dave sleep as he was sure that Dave was affected even more by this whole mess, and sleep would be his only time of escape.

But unbeknown to Kurt Dave had in fact woken up quite a few minutes ago. He just couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. As long as he pretended to be asleep he could also avoid reality. In his dream world he was safe and happy with Kurt by his side. He could imagine what life could be like for them. For once they would not live hundreds of miles apart. And Dave would be out and show off Kurt proudly to his family and friends. Dave liked this place and did not want to leave it but the more his body started waking up the fainter those images became until all that was left was the cold grip of reality that worked its way up his spine and spread into every fibre of his body and Dave was sure he felt cold despite being fully clothed and Kurt being draped around him.

There was no two ways about it. He desperately needed to get a grip on himself. In the end this would be nothing more than a holiday fling no matter what other emotions he wanted to attach to it. People had those all the time apparently. And what else could they possibly ever be? They weren't even out of high school yet and had their whole lives ahead of them. That aside Kurt was here in Lima, out and proud, and Dave would have to head back home and somehow find a way out of his closet and he didn't want to burden Kurt with any of it. He couldn't and didn't want to expect Kurt to wait here for him until he had his life sorted. Part of Dave knew of course that he was just trying to convince himself that this had always just been about having fun, about exploring things he wouldn't have let himself explore otherwise. He had a feeling deep down that admitting the truth, that for him at least there were definitely feelings involved, would just hurt too much and he felt totally unequipped to deal with that kind of emotions at this stage. It would be easier for both of them not to read too much into this but to enjoy whatever time they had together and then make a clear break. And if there was a part of him that was protesting at that, well, Dave was an expert at pushing emotions away.

Still he didn't want to open his eyes to look at Kurt and into those beautiful blue eyes that seemed to be able to see right through him. Only when he heard Kurt sigh audibly did he admit to the fact that Kurt was in fact fully awake, just like him, and he opened his eyes to look at the top of Kurt's head that was pressed tightly against his chest. He lifted his head and placed a kiss into Kurt's hair and Kurt moaned but didn't look up. Instead he pressed his head further into Dave's chest and his grip on Dave's waist tightened. Dave knew exactly how Kurt felt because he pretty much felt the same and so he closed his eyes again and rested his chin against Kurt's head.

Both of them were too afraid to speak, too scared that acknowledging that they're awake would bring reality crashing down on them, so they just lay with each other, wrapped up so tightly that little beads of sweat were forming on their foreheads from the heat their bodies were emitting. They listened to each others breathing and for a long while that was the only sound that filled the room. Eventually the house above them awoke and they could hear the shuffling of feet and the dragging of chairs as people were no doubt having breakfast. Kurt heaved a sigh and Dave sighed in return, even in that being perfectly in sync.

Kurt's urge to see Dave's face finally made him raise his head to look up and Dave feeling Kurt's head lifting off his chest opened his eyes as well and when their eyes met, he noticed that Kurt's were still red just like they had been a few hours ago. It was most likely from way too little sleep but quite possibly from some unshed tears as Dave was sure he could see Kurt's eyes glistening and that thought alone almost was enough to set him off again as his eyes were stinging as well.

Dave was unable to talk, he could feel his throat hurting and every swallow felt like he was rubbing his throat against sandpaper. Obviously yelling, crying and the lack of sleep had had a detrimental effect on his vocal cords. Still, he wanted to comfort Kurt, to make him feel better and so he did the only other thing he could think of. Something he had a hunch might make Kurt feel better, more at ease. Kurt had alluded to liking it in the past. Taking hold of Kurt he flipped him gently onto his back. Kurt groaned at the action and the way he was so suddenly being moved but he looked up at Dave and smiled. Dave turned himself and leaned in, covering Kurt with his body and Kurt let out a contented sigh. Dave smiled gently at hearing Kurt's affirming noises. He was glad he had remembered how much Kurt liked feeling his body on top of his and judging by the little noises that were still escaping Kurt it was just what he needed. After a moment of just enjoying Dave's weight covering him, Kurt let his arms come up and wrap around him pulling Dave fully on top of him as he buried his head in Dave's neck. Kurt felt safe and protected now and while Dave was here on top of him nothing could come between them.

Kurt moaned when he could feel Dave's lips kissing along his neck and jaw and Kurt moved his head away from Dave's neck and turned it just enough for Dave's lips to be able to find his and they shared a wonderfully sweet and gentle kiss before Dave's lips continued on their quest of exploring every bit of Kurt's face. His lips travelled along the other side of his jaw to his cheeks and then his nose and up to his eyes, kissing along the eyebrows. Kurt moaned out. He would never grow tired of how amazing it felt having someone worship every inch of his face like that. Especially that someone being Dave! Kurt was convinced he never wanted anyone else to kiss him like that.

Kurt's hands had found their way under Dave's shirt and were doing their own exploring as he caressed every bit of Dave's back, trying to memorise what it felt like. He revelled in the softness of his skin mixed with the slight dusting of hair along his lower back and the slight squishiness of his waist, where he could dig his fingers in. He could feel Dave tense and then relax again as he grabbed hold of him and started to massage his flesh there for a bit before slowly moving his hands up to where the softness turned into hardness and muscle the further up his back he travelled until he reached Dave's shoulder blades and mapped out their outline under the skin. He then let his hand move over Dave's shoulders and he loved their broadness and the way he could feel Dave's muscles move as he tried to hold himself up on his elbows. They still hadn't uttered any distinguishable words but both by now were moaning and whimpering each other's name as they continued to get lost in the moment.

But of course this moment had to end far too soon. Just as their lips finally reconnected in a passionate kiss they could hear footsteps making their way down the stairs and someone was trying to open the door only to find it locked. They pulled apart reluctantly but swiftly and tried to catch their breath. Dave was too caught up in the moment to panic about possibly getting caught as he looked at Kurt still lying under him and taking in the way his face was flushed. They smiled at one another trying to ignore the person that was on the other side of the door. There was a gentle knock, reminding them that whoever it was would probably not go away so they sat up on Dave's bed and tried to make themselves as presentable as they possibly could not really being in any particular rush. There was another knock followed by an almost whispered "Open the door Kurt. I need to get dressed and anyway what are you doing locking the door? Do you want your dad to flip completely?"

Kurt and Dave looked at one another almost relieved. It was _only_ Finn and by the sound of it he had no intention of drawing their parents' attention to the fact that Kurt had locked the door, something that was an absolute no-no in the Hummel household. "Kuuurt, come on…" Finn hissed quietly as he knocked on the door again.

"Hold on, give me a second," Kurt snarled at the door, finally finding his voice, which sounded a bit hoarse. Kurt glanced over at Dave looking for any indication in his face as to what was going on inside of him. Dave sighed and nodded at him, indicating that he was ok with him opening the door before he got up from the bed and excused himself heading for a much needed toilet break and also wanting to give the brothers some privacy for the impeding talk they no doubt would have.

Kurt watched Dave as he disappeared into the bathroom and then tried to quickly to fix his hair as best as he could. He knew full well that it was a futile effort but he tried anyway before lifting his heavy bones off the bed and shuffling over to the door and as quietly as he could turned the key in the lock, an irrational fear of his dad hearing the clicking noise suddenly washing over him. He opened the door and was met with the piercing yet worried gaze from his step-brother.

"Hey Kurt … wow … you look like shit!" Finn blurted out, his brain to mouth filter obviously not working very well in the morning.

Kurt huffed out indignantly. "Thanks … you definitely have a way of making a guy feel better." Kurt turned and walked over to his bed where he unceremoniously fell back onto his mattress, not really wanting to look at Finn. He was scared of the questions that he knew were hanging on Finn's lips but also he was scrambling for words to actually express how sorry he was about basically kicking him out of his own room without giving away the reason why.

Finn walked over to his wardrobe and was pulling out some clean clothes, lingering there a lot longer than strictly necessary. And Kurt could tell that he was uncomfortable as he pretended to take his time finding the 'right' clothes to wear. Finn could not do subtle very well and it was obvious that he was not really looking at his clothes at all but was trying to find a way to start a conversation. He started to shuffle around the room awkwardly, giving Kurt the odd glance and his mouth opened a few times before closing again.

"Where's Dave?" he asked puzzled as his eyes scanned the room for what felt like the tenth time before his eyes came to rest on Kurt, as though the fact that he was not here had just registered.

"Bathroom" Kurt informed him and let his eyes travel to the door to make his point.

"Oh …" Finn looked at the door and then back at Kurt, "he's not … I mean was he … He didn't spent the whole night in there, did he?" Finn asked baffled.

"No" Kurt's one worded answers continued and Finn took a good long look at him. This was not like Kurt, not the Kurt he knew. And truth be told Finn was worried for him. Something bad must have happened last night, and Finn hated that he was the only one who didn't have a clue as to what was going on.

When Finn had come down the stairs a few minutes ago all he had wanted to do was to give Kurt a piece of his mind because of the way he had treated him earlier but as soon as he saw the state Kurt was in the words literally had died in his throat. And now, he was looking at Kurt, his face mellowing and he sat himself down next to Kurt on his bed.

"Kurt … what's going on?" he asked in a whisper. It was not as though anyone would really be able to hear them down here, apart from possibly Dave in the bathroom but Finn was convinced that whatever it was, Dave was part of it. It was just one of those questions that could only really be asked in a hushed voice.

And then Kurt looked at him with such hurt in his eyes that Finn instinctively grabbed hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze and Kurt squeezed back, as he was taking in a deep breath.

"Oh Finn, I'm … I'm so sorry I yelled at you and …gosh … really you just got caught in the cross fire of this all and …."

"Kurt, it's ok … really, apology accepted … I … I'm just worried about you. Can you tell me what is going on? The atmosphere upstairs is below zero to say the least and to be honest I just tried to stay out of Burt's or Carole's way. But … you … what did you and Dave do to have your parents' that pissed at you both?"

Kurt shook his head and let out a little sob. Being reminded like that of what a disappointment he must have been to his dad over the last couple of days hurt. Yet, he knew he would not change any of it, not if the alternative meant that he wouldn't have had that time with Dave.

"Finn … I … all I can say is that … we made a bad call in going for a drive after we came home last night and well, we came back way after curfew and … somehow dad was awake and well, you can fill in the blanks. You know how much of an emphasis dad puts on keeping the curfew."

Finn nodded. "Oh … but why … I mean … things are a bit blurry about last night but … I remember us just making it back in time and … why would you and Dave risk that? I mean, it's not like you couldn't go for a drive any time within permissible hours if you wanted to." Finn looked at Kurt and could see in his face that he was holding back, that there was more and he couldn't help but chuckle. Funny how you could start to read someone after you spent enough time with them.

Kurt gave him a nervous smile in return. "What?" he asked amused.

"Just … I was just thinking that I got to know you pretty well over these last couple of years and … well, I know there is probably more to this than you're willing to tell me and …" Finn looked at Kurt with a hint of disappointment in his eyes. "I thought with us being brothers and all … that you would be able to talk to me about things that bother you …"

Kurt sighed "Oh Finn … if only … things aren't always as straight forward and … well … it's nothing for you to worry about, really." He tried giving Finn a reassuring smile. "And I know this is probably a really bad time to ask you, but …" Kurt heaved out a big sigh, trying to gather his courage. "But … I … I really … I need you to do me a favour, no questions asked," he looked into Finn's eyes. "Do you think you could spend tonight somewhere else, like maybe at Rachel's?"

Finn looked at him totally nonplussed. Where on earth did that come from all of a sudden? "What?" he exclaimed. "I mean … what?" he said again louder and getting up from the bed standing in front of Kurt now, thinking of something to say. "Why?" Was all that escaped his lips.

Kurt sat himself up on his bed and returned Finn's stare. What could he possibly say to that? "Finn, really I … please I just need the room to myself tonight and I can't tell you why, just please … can you do this for me?" His eyes were looking pleadingly at Finn.

"Kurt, I … I don't understand? And anyway even if I stay over at Rachel's, Dave would still be here and …"

Oh gosh. Kurt gulped audibly. Shit. He really hadn't thought this through before he opened his mouth and now, if Finn would have one of his moments and put 2 and 2 together he might have involuntarily outed Dave without even trying. Shit. He looked at Finn wide eyed.

They both were startled out of their staring match when the bathroom door opened and Dave re-emerged looking pale. Both their heads swivelled around and now looked at Dave who seemed to breathe raggedly and gave Kurt an anxious look which made Kurt's heart ache. Dave had overheard most of their conversation and even through the bathroom door could feel the tension building between the two brothers and he hated it. He hated the fact that again, Kurt's agony was caused by trying to keep _his_ secret, by trying to protect him and he had no idea what made him but when there had been nothing but silence stretching in the room, he just had to go to Kurt; to support him at least with his presence. He had no idea if they could dig themselves out of the hole Kurt had involuntarily dug them into but he had to do something. He wasn't even angry just concerned.

He took in the situation that presented itself before him and the way both boys were looking at him. Dave sighed and seeing Kurt's worried and apologetic expression, a sense of determination made itself known. He smiled at Kurt and before he could let himself think about it too much, walked over and sat himself down next to him on the bed. Kurt looked at him bewildered and his mouth gaped open, the unspoken 'what are you doing' question on his lips. Dave actually had no idea what he was doing but he was just tired, so tired of this, and of seeing Kurt in distress like that. He gazed at Kurt and took in a deep breath before taking Kurt's hand in his, his eyes never leaving Kurt's. Kurt looked absolutely stupefied for a second before his eyes travelled down to their entwined hands and then a smile spread over his face that was returned by Dave. Kurt could see the panic just behind that smile but Dave's face didn't falter and after a second they both turned their gaze towards Finn, not letting go of each other's hands.

Finn had sat there watching the scene unfold before him but he had trouble making any kind of sense about what he had just witnessed. His eyes darted between Kurt and Dave and their entwined hands and back up again.

"What? … I …" he stuttered as he tried to come up with something to say. "I don't understand …" he looked between them again.

"What …?" His eyes widened suddenly. "No … I …Kurt?" he stared at Kurt pleading for him to give him an answer but Kurt remained silent just smiling at him giving Dave's hand a reassuring squeeze which didn't go unnoticed by Finn.

"Dave? Are … what is this? NO…" he said again as a light bulb finally seemed to have gone on in his head and he sucked in a deep breath.

"OHMIGOD …You two … really?" he stammered not really knowing what to say.

They both nodded at him, a slight blush spreading across their faces.

"Wow … Dave you're…? And how … I mean … when?" Finn's brain was still trying to catch up with the situation that presented itself in front of him.

"Finn," Kurt finally spoke. "Please, can you … keep this quiet, please?" Kurt looked at Dave who looked calmer than he was, as Kurt could feel how tense he was by the way he was squeezing his hand. He smiled at him warmly, knowing how hard this must be for him before turning back to Finn. "Dave's not out Finn. And us…" he pointed between him and Dave, "long story short, it just happened, something just clicked between us … and … please, we only have this day left and …"

"Wait!" Finn interrupted. "I take it Burt doesn't know about this or … was that was last night was all about?"

"No, no one knows, well Blaine does, and yes, in a way last night was about this, only not like that … we just wanted to be alone for a bit and well,…" Kurt was blushing slightly as his thoughts briefly flashed back to last night and he glanced at Dave who also was looking a bit flustered.

Finn's eyes grew big. He had a pretty good idea what Kurt was eluding too. "The party!" He yelled out. "That was Dave? Oh god, Kurt, I …, if I had known I … Dave's so …"

"What Finn? What would you have done if you had known?" Kurt asked curious and sounding a bit defensive. "Keep in mind you said you were happy for me to get some 'action' as you so bluntly put it."

"Yeah but … this … feels different, I mean … it's Dave for one thing and …"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked, he could feel Dave fidget uncomfortably beside him. Dave didn't need this now.

"Finn?" Kurt asked again.

Finn actually had no idea what he had meant, he just suddenly felt very protective of Kurt. Dave was a big strong guy and a jock and, oh god, he didn't want to think of them like _that_, as much as Kurt deserved someone to make him happy, but could Dave even be that guy? He would leave tomorrow and he feared Kurt wouldn't take that too well.

"I … just …, sorry but … how do you even see this work out?"

"Finn," Dave interjected, finally finding his voice as the initial shock of just having come out to someone was slowly wearing off. "I … it's hard to explain and … we both know this has an expiry date but … believe me I really care for Kurt and …" he looked over at Kurt, "for some reason he seems to care for me and … it would just really mean a lot to us to have this last night together and …"

"Oh…" Finn gasped out. "You two …? Of course … but …" he could not finish the sentence as his face was turning a shade of red. He wasn't ready to discuss his brother's love life in detail despite what he had so jokingly said last night. There was such a thing as too much information.

"Finn, please." Kurt pleaded. "I know you might not understand or agree with this but … this is what I want, please you have to trust me and … please above all don't tell our parents, it's not for us to tell; only Dave can decide when he will be ready."

Finn nodded at that. "I know, it's just … I don't really know what to do or say."

"Please, just think about it." Kurt said. "And put yourself in our shoes. It really would mean a lot to me … us."

"Ok," Finn agreed, looking between them again and trying to process the fact that all this time his brother and Dave had been secretly an item and he knew he was totally stereotyping but in reality he had a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that someone like Dave was gay. But the proof was there right in front of him looking at him and if he had learned anything over the last couple of years it was not to judge people based on appearance.

"Thanks, Finn." Kurt smiled at him.

Finn was still staring. "I … gosh, I'm sorry but I will need some time wrapping my head around this and … well, let me have a shower and process this. I'll be heading to the upstairs bathroom." Finn said as he got up grabbing his clothes and headed for the door. Just before he left he turned around. "Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me. Dave … I can only guess how hard this must be for you …"

Dave nodded at him and Kurt flashed him a big smile. It was moments like this that reminded him how much Finn had grown over the last couple of years.

And then just like that they were on their own again. Dave let out a big breath he must have been holding for the last five minutes and Kurt turned to him, beaming. "Dave, you know what you just did right? I'm so … proud doesn't even come close." Dave bobbed his head in acknowledgement and a nervous grin was ghosting across his face, which made Kurt's heart skip a beat. Instead of using words, Kurt decided to show Dave how happy and proud he was and he swiftly moved and straddled Dave and then placing his hands against Dave's shoulders pushed Dave back onto the bed. Dave easily let himself be manoeuvred by Kurt and then Kurt leaned down pressing his lips against Dave's with the sole intent of kissing him breathless and Dave more than happily complied.

###

Of course they had to emerge from the room eventually, if only because thirst and a rumbling stomach forced them to. After an intense make out session they both had taken turns in the shower, neither quite being comfortable enough to have a joined shower and after they got dressed they had spent another 10 minutes trying to gather their courage to actually head upstairs. Kurt had been surprised that neither of their parents had come down to get them at one point and could only assume that they had needed a cooling off period just as much as they had.

When they made their way into the kitchen they found Finn sitting at the table tucking into a hearty sandwich and they decided to go and make themselves some sandwiches as well as it was almost lunch time. Finn glanced between them a bit nervously and informed them that the parents had gone out for a bit but would be back in about an hour. Both sighed relieved and joined Finn at the table. After an initial uncomfortable silence Finn was engaging Dave in light conversation just like he would have done before he found out, and Kurt had to make a mental note to hug him later as a 'thank you'. He could feel how Dave was slowly starting to relax as he and Finn chatted about sports and games, Finn basically showing Dave that he was ok with him. Kurt was sure that that meant a lot to Dave as after all Finn was another jock and Kurt knew how much Dave was reliant on his peers' opinion. It was good for him to know that there would be people who would accept him regardless.

They all had settled into the living room, playing some shoot 'em up on the Xbox, when their parents returned and the atmosphere took a turn for the worse and the tension was palatable. They kept on playing until they would be told otherwise but none of them really were in the game anymore. Finn didn't quite know what to do with himself as uncomfortable polite conversations of "good morning's" and "how are you's" turned into silence. He hoped, prayed that he would be able to stay out of this. Now that he knew what was really going on he didn't much fancy being drawn into this by Burt or Paul asking him any kind of awkward questions. As much as he knew he needed to keep their secret he would hate being forced to lie to their parents. At this point he had no idea what would be worse, the wrath of Kurt if he let slip about Dave or Burt's wrath if he would find out that Finn was 'in' on it. Luckily before anyone started to ask any questions his phone rang and he excused himself with a very enthusiastic "it's Rachel" and headed out of the living room at lightning speed. It was as if the parents had just been waiting for Finn to leave as they turned to Kurt and Dave as soon a he had and asked them to turn the Xbox off.

They did as they were told and prepared themselves mentally for any questioning. To both their great surprise their parents seemed to have given up on getting any more information out of them and instead gave them a lecture about trust, growing up and responsibilities and again, how certain behaviours were just unacceptable. Neither of them let themselves relax though, always waiting for the pounce, for their parents looking for an opportune moment to find out what had really been going on. Just that that pounce never came. What did become apparent though was their parents' shared disappointment at their behaviour and the mention of consequences for their misdemeanours. The parents admitted being quite at a loss about appropriate ways of dealing with them, especially as this was the last day of the Karofsky's stay and they really had had other things in mind to do this day than to have to dish out discipline to their sons. Both Kurt and Dave felt extremely guilty about having ruined their parents last day but in the end that was just another emotion they added to the already ever increasing mountain of emotions that was threatening to choke them. And their outsides didn't give anything away as they both sat stoically on the sofa listening.

In the end the parents informed them that they had decided to deal with both of them individually once the stay was over as they really didn't want to face this today. The only thing that they did put in place was a grounding, meaning that they were not to go out or see any friends and would not join in on going out for dinner as the parents needed some time to themselves. Dave and Kurt nodded in understanding and inwardly sighed, relieved at the relatively small scolding they had received, for now at least.

Furthermore unbeknown to their parents they had actually done them a huge favour. They would be alone tonight, well if Finn agreed to head out that was. But either way, Finn knew and would hopefully at least give them some private time. As if on cue Finn walked back into the living room and taking in the slightly more relaxed atmosphere quickly glanced over at Kurt and Dave before addressing Burt and Carole, informing them that Rachel had invited him over for dinner and asking if it would be ok for him to go and possibly spend the night there. To all the boys' great surprise Burt and Carole had agreed immediately, seeing as Finn hadn't done anything wrong and wasn't grounded, they reasoned it would seem unfair to make him stay at home with the 'offenders' while they were out at dinner.

Kurt's heart skipped a beat at that and mouthed a silent 'thank you' at Finn when he was sure their parents weren't looking. His mind immediately went into overdrive as he had to work hard trying to hide his excitement. He had to stop himself from turning to Dave and grinning at him madly. He could only hope Dave was feeling as excited about this as he was. They would have the evening to themselves and Kurt, still being determined to make this a night to remember for the both of them, had some planning to do. Only this would be complicated by the fact that he was not allowed out so he knew he would have to pull some favours and there was only one person he felt comfortable enough asking.

###

They had spent the rest of the afternoon being as good as gold, being polite to their parents and helping them around the house and generally keeping busy, a big part of that due to the fact that they needed something to do to contain their excitement and nervousness. Kurt had made that important call to Blaine as soon as he had a minute to himself and Blaine had turned up at the house a few hours later with a big bag in his hand and, informing Mr Hummel that this was just some stuff Kurt had forgotten at his place, was allowed in for a few minutes to deliver said bag. He walked down to Kurt's room and handed it over to Kurt with a big grin on his face and a wink, letting him know in no uncertain terms that at this rate 'his ass would be his soon', referring to the ever increasing amounts of favours Kurt owed him payback for. Knowing Blaine and his allegories, Kurt had just rolled his eyes and shooed Blaine out of the house, not wanting to get caught out on Blaine's innuendos or the way he was grinning at him. He didn't need to give his parents any renewed impetus for questioning. Blaine gave him a big hug just before he left, whispering into his ear to give him a call tomorrow when the _inevitable_ had happened and Kurt, just for a moment, had clung to his best friend as the reality of those words stung him before he was able to push them away.

Dave conspicuously had kept his distance from Kurt for most parts of the afternoon, only giving him the odd glance or smile whenever they had found themselves on their own for short stretches of time. He had busied himself with ironing his clothes and his parents' that his mom had washed this morning in preparation for them packing, and Kurt was highly amused by this domesticated version of Dave and couldn't help himself pulling Dave's leg over it as he sat on the couch across from Dave with a book. But really he was actually quite impressed. He wondered what other useful skills Dave was hiding from sight.

Finn had left at one point during the afternoon, promising to be back in time to see the Karofsky's off the next day and then, suddenly it was 8pm and their parents had headed out for dinner and they found themselves in a house that seemed almost too quiet, too intimate and they both could feel the nerves that had been dormant just under the surface coming out in full force as they sat slightly apart on the sofa and were smirking at one another, both feeling their stomachs flutter in anticipation of this evening. Kurt still had some preparing of their room to do and excused himself, telling Dave to come downstairs in half an hour. Dave gave him a bemused look but could already feel himself brimming with excitement and curiosity. He had no idea what Kurt could possibly have planned but really as far as Dave was concerned Kurt could have just taken him by the hand and led him downstairs and he most likely would have been just as happy.

Exactly 31 minutes later Dave was making his way down those by now very familiar steps and opening the door his eyes grew wide. "Wow" was all that he was able to say as he took in the picture before him. Kurt had indeed gone all out and Dave smiled at him mouth hanging open. Kurt was sitting in the middle of his bed, legs crossed and dressed up to the nines and he gave Dave such an open and warm smile that Dave's hairs were immediately standing on edge. The whole room was lit by at least 30 candles which Kurt had placed around various surfaces of the room. There were rose petals on the floor and on the bed and soft music was playing in the background and there were two glasses on the table and a bottle of sparkling wine (and Dave knew better than to ask Kurt where he got that from). This could only be described as a scene out of a movie Dave thought as Kurt got up and walked up to him taking him by the hand and closing the door behind them. He locked it for good measure and led Dave over to his bed and made him sit down. Dave gazed lovingly at Kurt, taking in his perfectly coiffed hair, his glowing skin, his perfectly fitting clothes hugging him in all the right places and he suddenly became very aware of his own scruffy appearance.

"Kurt," he giggled nervously. "I … you look absolutely stunning, I … I kind of feel totally underdressed here."

Kurt smirked and placed a gentle kiss on Dave's stubbled jaw. "But Dave … you see … that's just how I like you … that is you … it suits you… just as much as this …" he gestured at himself. "Is me! I know we're polar opposites in so many ways but … maybe that's why we fit so well." Kurt had to swallow and Dave could tell that he had already a hard time keeping his emotions in check. Dave was about to pull Kurt in for a hug and a kiss when Kurt put his hands against Dave's chest, stopping him.

"Hold on" he said smiling at Dave. "I want to do something first … in fact I want to sing for you and … I know it might be totally cheesy but … I kind of express myself best that way."

Dave nodded and watching Kurt stride across the room to his Ipod, let himself rest back against the wall, making himself comfortable on the bed, curious about what song Kurt had prepared for them and what he could possibly want to tell him that he felt he could not convey in words.

Kurt took in a deep breath before starting up the music and turning around to face Dave. Dave recognised the song immediately and could already feel himself get emotional and Kurt hadn't even started singing.

Then Kurt opened his mouth to sing and Dave knew this would get emotional.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or Anyone_

Kurt could feel his voice already starting to quiver as he hardly made it through the first verse as he looked at Dave and poured out his heart and soul to him.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

After the chorus Kurt needed to take another deep breath to steady his voice but he was determined to get this all out.

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

Kurt actually choked halfway through the second verse and had to swallow as he sang those words and wondered if indeed you could fall in love with someone in the short span of a few days. And the way Dave was looking at him he could only deduct that he had similar thoughts on his mind.

He let himself get lost in the song, his voice gaining in power again as he sang through the chorus again and again, his eyes never leaving Dave's who were in turn glued to him.

And their eyes were still locked as Kurt took a few steps towards Dave and continued singing.

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

He was standing in front of Dave now and both their eyes were shining but Kurt's voice carried on strong and clear.

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

And of course both knew that this was not true. That in fact everything would change come tomorrow but for now they could make themselves believe that indeed they could just stay like this forever.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

As Kurt finished the song Dave stood up and took Kurt's hands in his, massaging the back of Kurt's hands gently with his thumbs. Their breath came out in little nervous gasps and their eyes were zoned in on just them as they started to smile. Dave leaned in and whispered a simple "yes" in Kurt's ear and Kurt sank against Dave and let himself be engulfed by Dave's arms as his Ipod started another song and they just stood there swaying gently, almost dancing but not quite.

They kept on swaying and cradling each other for a long time, no words were spoken; just the odd sigh and gentle kisses were exchanged as their hands kept roaming up and down each other's back and shoulders. Eventually Kurt took a step back and letting his hands find Dave's he led him towards his bed where he let himself fall back and pulled Dave down next to him. His hands came up gently caressing and stroking Dave's face as their eyes locked and Dave put his hands on either side of Kurt's face and guiding him in for a gentle kiss and then going back to gazing into those eyes that he was sure he would remember for the rest of his life. Dave could feel Kurt tremble against him and he was shaking as well. Kurt started to place little kisses along Dave's jaw and neck until he reached Dave's ear and rested his mouth against it and Dave could feel his skin breaking out in goose bumps when he felt Kurt's breath ghosting over this sensitive area of skin.

Kurt whispered something in his ear, so quietly that Dave couldn't quite make it out. He lifted up his face a bit and his breath hitched when he took in the way Kurt was looking at him with eyes full of passion and longing.

"What?" he moaned quietly, his eyes holding Kurt's gaze and his stomach tying itself in knots.

"I said …" Kurt's eyes lingered on Dave's. An adorable coy smile spreading across his face as he licked his lips nervously before speaking softly. "I want you to make love to me…"

_**TBC…  
**_

* * *

**A/N 2:** Only small apologies for the cliff-hanger … I had always planned on ending this chapter there and was just glad I actually got the boys to this place in the end. I didn't want to rush their last night and the next chapter will be mostly devoted to that.

I hope you liked Finn and his reaction and the lyrics are from the song "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Hi everyone! As always thanks so much for all the reviews and messages. I cherish every one of them!

And here it is, the penultimate chapter, and I thought I treat you all with 7000+ words full of fluffy, fluffy first time smuttiness and give us all some respite but … well … you will know what I mean by the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 14

_Continued…_

"I said …" Kurt's eyes lingered on Dave's. An adorable coy smile spreading across his face as he licked his lips nervously before speaking softly. "I want you to make love to me…"

Dave could feel his body tense up and he forgot to breathe as Kurt's words slowly sank in. He gawked open-mouthed at Kurt as the severity of what Kurt had said, had just offered to him, was taking shape in his head. This was something that honestly hadn't crossed his mind at all. He had just assumed they would be doing more of what they had done before and he would have been perfectly happy with that. He never thought Kurt would want to share something so intimate with him.

Suddenly he became hyperaware that Kurt was looking at him intensely and trying to keep his face free of emotions although Dave could tell he was nervous, most likely as nervous as Dave, as he was chewing his bottom lip and sounded like he was about to hyperventilate.

"Kurt … I …" Dave croaked as his hand came up and gently stroked Kurt's cheek. "I don't know what to say … it's … I …"

"Dave, no … just … forget it ok … I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with" Kurt interrupted Dave's stuttered flow of words, feeling suddenly very foolish and pushy. He had just assumed that Dave would want to be close with him in this way and Kurt knew it was definitely something he would want to, but the way Dave was reacting right now Kurt was convinced he had crossed a line Dave wasn't ready to cross and it shouldn't really have come as a surprise Kurt mentally scolded himself.

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt…" Dave placed both hands on either side of Kurt's head and pulled him in placing a kiss on his nose and smiling lovingly at Kurt as he was slowly finding his voice again. His chest felt like exploding both because of the overpowering feeling of affection for Kurt and because of the way Kurt was looking at him so adorably tense. Kurt had obviously mistaken his surprise for rejection and Dave wanted to let him know that that was not the case at all.

Kurt, shhhh … it's … oh god …it's … it's not that I don't want to … or want _you_ …" Kurt let out a relieved sigh and coyly smiled up at Dave. "It's just … I mean this is _huge_, capital _H_ huge!" Dave chuckled tightly feeling his own nerves radiating off of him but trying his best to stay in control. "And I know … I'm supposed to be a horny teenager jumping at a chance like this but … Kurt … you mean so much to me and … this should be special, you should be waiting with this for someone who really can give you everything you deserve and …"

"Dave," Kurt said his voice turning very serious but with a warmth to it that melted Dave's reserve rapidly. "Dave, I really have thought about this, you and I … you mean so much to me, we have something special no matter how fleeting … and I want it to be you … but only if you _really_ want to that is …" Kurt's fingers were playing with the hair at the back of Dave's head and their eyes were searching each other, both breathing rapidly.

Dave gulped audibly a few times as they were just gazing at one another and he was hot and cold and anxious and excited and breathing too much but not enough all at the same time.

"Kurt …" Dave said in an almost whisper, deep and throaty. "I … if I'm honest I'm scared. I'm scared as hell… what if I do it wrong or hurt you? I … I mean … you know my history … I really have no point of reference here … well, assuming straight porn doesn't count," Dave giggled nervously.

Kurt let out a little snort and smiled at Dave. "I'm sure it's a starting point … and we can work out the rest together … not that _I'm_ the expert on sex here… but anyway … I'm sure there will be certain similarities like the kissing and caressing and the playing with nipples and …"

Dave looked at Kurt wide eyed before his eyes involuntarily travelled down to Kurt's chest, "Oh … you mean that … guys actually do this to one another? I had always assumed it was just for chicks and …" Dave blushed a bit. "Well … to be honest I … always have just gone down to business and never really…"

"What? You never played with your nipples?" Kurt burst out as his hands were already against Dave's shoulder and pushing him back down onto his back.

Dave shook his head bashfully and licked his lips, taking in a few shallow breaths as his eyes locked on Kurt and his stomach started to do some nervous flips.

Kurt smiled at Dave mischievously, "then let me show you," he hummed as he moved himself to straddle Dave at the waist before starting to tug at Dave's polo shirt. "Off" he ordered and Dave lifted himself up enough for Kurt to be able to pull the shirt over his head. He let it fall next to the bed and shifted his gaze back to Dave's chest, admiring its broadness and letting his hands slowly stroke across the skin, tangling his fingers briefly in Dave's rather impressive amount of chest hair. Kurt slowly stroked downwards and let the palms of his hands rest flat against Dave's stomach for a minute, watching them rise and fall with each laboured breath Dave took. Dave was staring at him open mouthed and trying to keep his breathing even. Kurt smirked at him as he let his hands travel back up towards Dave's chest and slowly started to circle his index finger around Dave's left nipple and then without warning flicked it over it and when Dave jerked up and moaned at the contact he did it again, this time using his thumb as well to give it a gentle squeeze.

"Oh my fucking …" Dave's head was falling back against the mattress and he had his eyes closed. "That is … oh god …" Dave was overwhelmed by the electric jolt that was shooting straight from his nipple to his dick. It was like there was a direct connection between the two and it felt fucking amazing. "Kurt … oh god keep on doing that…" he whimpered and Kurt more than happily obliged.

"I'm glad you like it so far…" Kurt teased as his fingers alternated between both nipples now, stroking, flicking and squeezing the hard buds and loving every single moan and groan he elicited from this big strong guy under him. Kurt's own breathing had started to speed and he was shocked at the way he found himself utterly turned on without actually having been touched yet.

After a few minutes of clearly driving Dave insane Kurt stopped his ministrations and dove in. He wanted to kiss Dave. Wanted to swallow up every breath and moan that escaped those lips. His lips lingered just an inch away from Dave's and Kurt could feel Dave's breath hot against his lips.

Dave was already in a daze but he could feel Kurt hovering just above his head and he wished he would kiss him already but when he didn't Dave opened his eyes and saw Kurt gazing at him, smiling.

"Hey" he whispered, as his hands traced along Dave's stubble and his thumb was running along Dave's lips. "Did you enjoy that?"

"You need to ask?" Dave smirked. "Wasn't it obvious?"

"Well, just checking … " Kurt said before he finally closed the distance and kissed Dave hard on the mouth, his tongue darting out immediately licking against Dave's lips which parted and Dave's own tongue came out and met Kurt's in a tender wrestle.

They continued to kiss and suck at each others tongue and lips until they eventually needed to come up for some air and Dave took that moment to grab Kurt and flip them around so that Kurt was now under him. Dave propped himself up on his arms and looked into Kurt's lust blown eyes.

"Kurt, you're sure about this?" he just had to ask one more time, he did not want to do anything Kurt might regret later.

"Yes, I am, Dave I want you to make love to me … to be my first and to be your first …" Kurt confirmed and placed a tender kiss of confirmation on Dave's lips.

"Ok" Dave smiled at Kurt as he lifted himself up and straddled Kurt at the waist. "Is that ok, I'm not too heavy?" Dave asked nervously looking at Kurt.

Kurt just shook his head. "Perfect" he gasped. His stomach was fluttering and his hairs were standing on edge, this would be it, Dave would be making love to him soon.

Dave started to undo Kurt's tie before slowly pulling it off and discarding it on the floor. He next made swift work of Kurt's shirt, unbuttoning it and letting it fall open. Kurt was panting watching Dave's every move and the way Dave was looking at him was driving him mad fast.

Dave let his eyes roam freely, admiring Kurt's perfect complexion and lean muscled chest.

"You are so fucking beautiful," Dave groaned as his hands ran up and down Kurt's stomach and waist. Dave just couldn't get enough of Kurt and he wanted to explore every last details of his body and make him feel how special he was to him. He shifted himself so he could bend down and then he let his tongue flick out, licking across one of Kurt's nipples before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it.

"Oh my god … Dave …" Kurt groaned out. "Oh … you're definitely a quick study," Kurt tried to joke between moans.

Kurt could feel Dave's chuckle against his nipple as he was still sucking on it and it send another spark of current through him.

"Dave…" Kurt moaned as he writhed beneath Dave. He could feel Dave's erection pressing into his stomach. Kurt's hands started to stroke along Dave's back, his fingers travelling up and down his spine. Kurt was so nervous he could hardly breathe as he slowly let his hands travel towards Dave's ass and then experimentally dipped his hands into his jeans and for the first time giving Dave's ass a tentative squeeze.

"Mhhh…" Dave moaned and lifted himself up on his arms eyes fixed on Kurt. Oh gosh he was so nervous but at the same time this felt so right and Dave knew they would have to move on as he was sure he wouldn't last long at any rate. He got back into a sitting position and placed his hands on Kurt's belt looking at him for confirmation which Kurt enthusiastically granted by nodding his head.

"But … you too …" Kurt gasped out as Dave's hands started to unbuckle his belt. "Want to …"

Dave grunted his agreement. He took in a deep breath. He knew they had seen each others bits already but still, being naked completely, having nothing to hide behind was scaring him shitless. But then he took in the way Kurt looked at him and that one look was enough to melt away any insecurities he had about his body. Kurt on so many occasions had commented on how much he liked his bulk, and the way he devoured him with his eyes just now was more than enough confirmation that he had meant every word he had said.

Dave got up off the bed and pulled Kurt up with him. They were standing toe to toe and as Dave started to unzip Kurt's trousers, Kurt shrug out of his shirt before getting to work on Dave's belt and buttons of his jeans. Dave pulled Kurt's trousers and boxers down and when they hit the floor Kurt stepped out of them before pulling Dave's own jeans and boxers down and watching Dave shaking them off.

They were standing mere inches from one another now and breathing heavily as their eyes allowed themselves to take in each others bodies and chuckling nervously.

Kurt was the first to recover and he closed the gap between them and took Dave's hands in his as he pressed his naked form against Dave's. Dave shuddered and moaned at the contact and especially at the feeling of Kurt's erection pressing into his own.

"Oh god …" Dave moaned. He was slowly loosing all coherence and just needed to feel Kurt. Just like with their previous encounters he was purely running on instinct now as he moved back towards the bed, having Kurt's wrists in a tight grip and taking him with him.

"Hold on …" Kurt said and Dave stopped in his tracks. "Just before we get comfortable on the bed …" Kurt smiled at Dave and opened the top drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a small bottle of lube and some condoms.

Dave stared at the items in Kurt's hand and he was suddenly feeling very dizzy and short of breath. Shit this was really happening. If he had had any doubts before, these items had hit the fact home just nicely. His breathing was erratic and he actually had to sit down on the bed to steady himself.

Kurt smiled timidly at Dave as he sat himself down next to him. "You're ok?" he whispered as his hand gently stroked Dave's thigh which had Dave's skin come out in goose bumps all over.

"Yes," he whimpered more than actually speak. "Just … this is really happening … it's … I'm just kind of overwhelmed I guess but …" he turned and smiled at Kurt. "I really want this, you … you're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I want to show you just how much you mean to me…"

Kurt sucked in a breath at Dave's words and his heart was beating double time in his chest. He leaned in and started to lick along Dave's bottom lip before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. And it was as if that has been the sign Dave had been waiting for. He could feel his desire for Kurt swamping every fibre of his body. He acted quickly on it and grabbed Kurt, who squealed out in surprise, and pushed him back onto the bed.

Kurt's every nerve ending was on fire. He was sure he would not be able to contain himself much longer and when Dave started to slowly stroke up and down his legs and thighs, Kurt let his head fall back and whimpered. His body was literally trembling.

Dave was admiring Kurt's toned legs and loved feeling the dusting of hair that covered them. His hands slowly travelled up and stroked between Kurt's thighs and Kurt started to giggle.

"Oh god… sorry … ticklish" he huffed out breathlessly.

"Really?" Dave smirked and gave Kurt's inner thigh another tickle and Kurt again broke out in giggles and pulled his legs together tight. "Mercy please…" he whined as he tried catching his breath.

Dave let go and instead chose do lean in for a kiss and let his body cover Kurt's as they let their passion take over. Their hands were eagerly discovering their bodies. Dave hadn't realised when but he at one point had started to grind his hips down against Kurt and Kurt was meeting his with rolls of his hips and elicited sinful little moans into Dave's mouth as they continued to kiss.

Dave could feel himself get close as the familiar warmth built up in his stomach and down his legs towards his toes. Dave froze and took in a few deep steadying breaths.

Kurt noticed the sudden change in Dave' demeanour and opened his eyes looking into the darkened eyes of Dave. "You're ok" he gasped out between trying to get in some air.

"Yes," Dave panted, "just … too close already and we haven't even … what do I do next?" Dave felt foolish for asking but he really had no real concept of gay sex, he just knew he wanted this, wanted Kurt so badly and he wanted to do it right.

"Not that I'm the expert as I said, it's all hearsay, mainly thanks to a certain friend …" Kurt giggled and Dave joined in, knowing full well who Kurt was referring to. "But I have it on good authority that you need to prepare me …" Dave looked at Kurt raising an eyebrow, lost and not really knowing what he was talking about.

Kurt noticed straight away that he had lost Dave and it was a reminder for him as to how much Dave had actually been in the closet and that he probably would need a lot of guidance in this.

Kurt smiled up at Dave. "Here … give me your hand…" He asked of Dave as he grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand and flicked open the lid. He placed a generous amount on Dave's fingers.

"You need to prepare me, that means you will need to stretch me down there so that I can take you when you penetrate me." Kurt could feel his own nerves flaring up, as saying it suddenly made it real, they were really going to do it and he could feel his body starting to tense in anticipation.

"Oh … ok" Dave replied sucking in a deep breath, trying to hide his nerves and the slight embarrassment that he really didn't have a clue. He suddenly was reminded of his flippant attitude toward gay sex of only a few days ago and if he could he would have punched himself for ever having been that stupid.

"I … I guess … this is where I …" Dave's hand shook as he rolled off of Kurt, resting himself next to him, propped up on his arm, and watched Kurt opening his legs to allow him access to his entrance.

"Just start with one finger," Kurt guided Dave before he closed his eyes and waited. He could not make himself look at Dave, in case Dave would notice how petrified he really was. It was not that he didn't want this but he knew this would hurt, any first time would, Blaine had always told him that much, and he didn't want to give Dave any reason to worry.

Dave tentatively brought his hand between Kurt's legs and hesitated a moment, taking in another deep breath, before letting his index finger make contact with Kurt's skin and gently brushing against Kurt's hole and massaging the outline of the puckered flesh. He was mesmerized at the way Kurt was spread out before him, and watched his finger as it circled Kurt's entrance before seeing it disappear into Kurt as he started to push in.

Kurt moaned and Dave could feel his muscle clench around him and he stilled his finger. "You ok?" he asked placing a little kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"Yes, just … a new sensation I guess … you can move it, it's ok" he gasped as his eyes briefly opened and he smiled at Dave.

Dave nodded and started to slowly work his finger in and out of Kurt. He could feel the tightness and that Kurt was very tense. He started to kiss him in time with moving his finger, hoping that that would relax him. Kurt moaned into the kiss and one of his hands was fisted in the sheets while the other one was clinging on to Dave's hair.

When Kurt thought it would be safe, he asked Dave to add a second finger and when Dave pushed in with his middle finger as well Kurt couldn't help but let out a hiss. It hurt and he could feel himself go rigid.

"Kurt, please … talk to me … you're ok?" Dave picked up on Kurt's distress straight away.

"It's just … I know it's supposed to hurt but …"

"Kurt … try to relax" Dave said and stopped moving his fingers, trying to give Kurt time to adjust to the intrusion. He left his fingers rested inside of Kurt while they went back to some kissing but Kurt was still clenching.

"Kurt … I don't want you to be in pain and … we don't have to do this …"Dave said concerned.

"No, I want to … just … maybe … Dave I read somewhere it might help the bottom to relax if they come first … maybe you could …"

Kurt didn't need to finish the sentence. Dave understood him perfectly well. He wasn't used to the lingo but could only assume bottom meant the one being fucked and yes, he could see how coming could help Kurt relax.

Dave felt a wave of affection swamp him and pulling out of Kurt he wrapped him up in his arms and started to place little kisses all along his neck and down his chest. "Kurt … you're … I … you're amazing " he stammered out between kisses and when Kurt hummed in agreement or lust or possibly both Dave moved his hand over Kurt's cock and while still kissing him slowly started to pump him. Kurt was very responsive and immediately thrusted back into Dave's fist and his whole body was one fluid motion of thrusting and gyrating against Dave.

"Oh god … Dave …" Kurt whimpered out, he had been on the edge of his orgasm for a while now and feeling Dave's strong swift strokes was quickly pushing him over it.

"I'm not going to last …"he whimpered and Dave increased his strokes, letting his thumb brush over the head and swiping across the slit and Kurt whined and Dave could feel his nails digging into his back and the pain was strangely turning him on. Kurt increased his grip and Dave knew he would have marks there in the morning but he didn't care. He continued to pump Kurt, gazing at his face and waiting for that moment where his face would explode in ecstasy. He could feel Kurt tense under him and his cock pulsating and then with a high pitched "Dave" Kurt came and spilled all over Dave's hands and onto his stomach.

"Ohmigod…" Kurt whined trying to catch his breath as he leaned up and captured Dave's lips in another passionate kiss. Dave quickly grabbed his polo shirt from the floor and gave Kurt and his hand a quick wipe while his eyes were glued to Kurt and admiring the way he looked so happy as he was coming down from his orgasm.

"Oh god …" Kurt said again after a minute, unable to find anything more coherent to say. "Dave … touch me…" he whimpered and Dave knew what he was referring to. Kurt was still too blissed out to really think so Dave grabbed the bottle of lube himself and placed some more on his hand and then went back to stretching Kurt out.

Kurt was a bit more flexible this time but when Dave tried to push three fingers in he could still feel Kurt's muscle fighting against it. Dave took his time but he was so turned on by now he actually was surprised that he hadn't come yet. Every time Kurt's thigh brushed against his dick as he was thrashing next to him sent jolts of electricity through him and he had to concentrate really hard to stop himself from coming.

"Dave…" Kurt whined and it pulled Dave out of his haze of moving his fingers and controlling his breathing and thinking of unsexy things.

"Now …" was all Kurt was able to groan out and Dave grunted in agreement, withdrawing his hands and grabbing the bottle of lube.

"Condom?" Dave asked in a quizzical voice.

"I … we don't … I mean … I've never and you've never … I would really love to feel you … unless you want it of course." Kurt whimpered out between shallow breaths.

Dave looked at Kurt and thought it over for a second. "No, I rather feel you too, we're safe." He said and looking at Kurt's face he moved himself between Kurt's legs and opened the bottle and spread a generous amount on his dick before discarding the bottle next to him.

He was trembling and he was sure he was just short of passing out as he watched Kurt pull his legs up and presenting himself to Dave. Dave aligned himself with Kurt's hole and took his cock in his hand guiding the head to Kurt's entrance.

"OK?" he said in a whisper, his voice breaking. He just needed to hear Kurt's confirmation one more time.

"Yes," Kurt said in a hushed voice and grabbed hold of Dave's free hand as a sign of support but also because Kurt needed something to hold on to.

"Ok" Dave said in acknowledgement and then pushed his cock against Kurt's entrance. There was an initial moment of resistance before suddenly Kurt opened up and Dave slid in.

Kurt whimpered out in pain. Dave was big and it hurt. He started to take in some deep laboured breaths and tried not to let the tears that were threatening to fall show.

Dave stilled. "Kurt … you're ok? Talk to me?" he asked concerned.

Kurt only whimpered again and gave Dave's hand a squeeze. Dave was too scared to move. He could feel Kurt clench around his cock and telling by the expression on Kurt's face he was in some serious state of discomfort.

"Give … just a minute …" Kurt moaned as he tried to get his breathing under control.

"Kurt … are you in pain?" Dave asked worried now.

"Yes …" Kurt said honestly, opening his eyes and looking at Dave. "But … it's supposed to hurt, just give it a minute … I will be ok…"

Dave didn't hear the rest of what Kurt had said to him. Just hearing that Kurt was in pain was enough for him to pull all the way out. Despite it having been painful Kurt hissed out annoyed at the loss of Dave inside of him as he suddenly felt empty.

"What are you doing?" he asked breathlessly and a little bit bitchier than he had intended to.

"Just … putting on more of this ... maybe it helps." Dave said as he grabbed the bottle of lube and put more on his cock.

"Wait…" Kurt said remembering something else he had read somewhere. "I … I think it might be easier on me if I turned around."

Dave nodded and moved back a bit to give Kurt space to turn and get onto his hands and knees.

"Please Dave … don't be scared ... trust me ... if it gets too much I will tell you, I promise" Kurt said as he glanced at Dave over his shoulder.

"OK." Dave said. He took a moment taking in the picture presenting himself in front of him. Kurt on his knees in front of him, knees slightly bent under his tummy and his entrance open and waiting for Dave and fuck, Dave panted as he slowly pushed back inside of Kurt, only letting his head breach him before stilling and giving Kurt time to adjust.

Kurt moaned when he felt Dave back inside of him. It still hurt and stung but not as much as a moment ago. This was a pain level he could live with but still he knew Dave would have to take it easy with him.

"You can move …" he encouraged Dave. "Just don't go to deep" he whimpered as he could feel Dave grabbing his waist with one hand while the other had started to stroke soothingly along Kurt's lower back as he slowly pushed in a bit more before pulling back and then repeating the action. Kurt now had tears falling for real but it was not the pain that had set him off but the way Dave was being so caring, so gently taking him that had opened the floodgates and Kurt had to fight with himself to not outright cry and give Dave the wrong signal.

"Oh fuck … Kurt … that is …you're … I'm so close" Dave grunted as he very shallowly thrusted in and out of Kurt, always very aware of not penetrating him too much but it didn't really matter. The amount of friction he got was more than enough to drive him ever closer to his release.

Kurt was shaking again by now. He let the sensation of feeling Dave take over and as the pain slowly started to subside he started to enjoy the friction of Dave moving inside him and it was almost too much to bear. Having to keep himself on all fours was proving harder than he had anticipated and Dave feeling Kurt starting to struggle grabbed him under his waist with both hands and helped keeping him up as he kept on fucking Kurt ever so gently and then he was there, his body exploding as he emptied himself into Kurt and his legs gave out and he slumped against Kurt with a loud moan. Kurt in turn lost his balance as well and both collapsed onto the bed.

"Oh my fucking god …" Dave grunted as he felt the after spasms of his orgasm course through his body and started to kiss along the back of Kurt's neck and took a little nibble at his shoulder.

He could feel Kurt wriggle and moan under him and pulled out and rolled off of Kurt and onto his back pulling Kurt on top of him. Kurt was smiling at him through tear stained eyes and Dave immediacy brought his hand up and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"You're alright?" Dave asked still catching his breath.

"Yes," Kurt replied truthfully. Despite feeling sore he already missed feeling Dave inside of him. It had been a strange kind of combination of pain and pleasure and Kurt was sure with time the pain would go away completely and then all that would be left would be the glorious feeling of fullness and friction.

Dave smiled up at Kurt and captured his lips in a hungry kiss. They continued to cuddle and kiss until eventually they both dozed of into a light slumber, while holding each other tight.

###

Kurt awoke first and wondered what time it was but judging by the way the bigger candles were still burning he couldn't have slept that long. He pressed himself against Dave; not really wanting to wake him but when he stirred Kurt was happily gazing at him and waiting for him to open his eyes.

Dave stirred again and started to smirk but still not opening his eyes. Even with his eyes closed he could feel Kurt's stare and the anticipation of looking into his lover's eyes was speeding up his pulse. Kurt placed a kiss onto the beauty spot on Dave's cheek, letting him know in no uncertain terms that he was awake.

"Hey gorgeous," Dave said in a husky voice as he lazily opened his eyes and started to smirk as he took in Kurt's appearance.

"What?" Kurt lifted himself up on his elbows and giggled looking bashfully at Dave.

"Your hair …"Dave chuckled as his hand came up and brushed back a lose strand. "I told you that I will have it dishevelled sooner or later and I'd say mission accomplished." Dave let his hand run through Kurt's hair and mess it up a bit more and Kurt rolled his eyes in mock annoyance but really he enjoyed the feeling of Dave's fingers massaging his scalp and tugging at his hair. Kurt let out a contented moan as his own hand came up and grabbed a handful of Dave's short curls and twirled his fingers through it.

They gazed longingly at one another, both having words stuck in their throats, things they wanted to say but at the same time they both were still overwhelmed by this whole situation and scared of saying the wrong thing, so they went back to letting their eyes and hands do the talking. There was still so much to explore, so many things they didn't know about each other's bodies, and they both continued their explorations of finding out their sensitive spots, where they could elicit a moan just by touching or brushing against it, where they were ticklish and begged for the other one to stop as they were struggling for breath between giggles and the spots that might not mean much to the person being touched but drove the one doing the touching absolutely crazy.

Kurt had decided that his favourite bit of Dave, even more so than his impressive arms and hairy chest, was his stomach and he had slowly wriggled himself down enough to be able to press his face against is and suck and lick around Dave's belly button. Dave was initially a bit tense but relaxed when it became apparent that Kurt really enjoyed this particular part of his body. Dave in return was totally fascinated by the little dimple like dip just above Kurt's ass, where he could feel a dusting of hair and had his fingers run over and over that spot again and again.

At one point Kurt had found himself underneath Dave again, a position he really had come to treasure and it wasn't long before their cocks had swelled to full hardness again as they continued to kiss and lick and suck along each others bodies. Dave had moved his attention to Kurt's neck and was licking and blowing over it.

"Oh god … Kurt I know I can't but … I … your pale skin is so perfect and just screams mark me and …" Dave grunted knowing how badly he would love to leave another mark on Kurt's neck.

Kurt moaned and without hesitation turned his head giving Dave better access to his neck. "I don't care … mark me" he whimpered and Dave let out a low growl and attacked Kurt's neck with little bites and sucks.

Kurt really was beyond caring about little details like having to explain hickeys. He was too aroused to worry about anything other than how to make the most of this moment and how to feel more of Dave. His hands dug into Dave's back and he dragged his nails across Dave's skin, leaving scratches as he brought his hips up thrusting against Dave. He was so turned on again by now, he just wanted Dave.

"Dave…" he whined. "Please … I … fuck me." And Kurt's eyes flew open as he surprised himself with the crudeness of his language and stared at Dave who had stopped sucking on his neck and was staring back at him. Kurt had always been convinced he would never call this _fucking_ but always _making love_ and he had no idea where that had come from, just another one of those things Dave had done to him.

"You're sure you're up for that again?" Dave asked not really being able to hide his amusement at the choice of Kurt's words and his concern was intermingled with a slight giggle.

"Yes … I think I will be fine … and … this time I want to see you when we …." Kurt stuttered as he tried in vain to regain at least some of his composure. But with Dave here and driving him mad as usual he knew it was a lost battle.

"Oh god …" Dave groaned out. The idea of looking into Kurt's face, watching Kurt watching him as he moved inside him was turning him on big time and giving Kurt one more passionate kiss Dave moved himself upright and between Kurt's legs. He felt more confident about what he needed to do this time and grabbed the bottle of lube and put some on his fingers and pressed in and was pleased when two fingers and then three went in easily and Kurt smiled at him in a way that let him know that it felt ok.

Again, he stilled for a second as he aligned himself with Kurt and then pushed in with a low grunt, taking Kurt for the second time. Kurt had his eyes screwed shut in anticipation of the pain but opened them after a moment when the pain was only marginal and then he brought up his legs and wrapped them around Dave's waist. Dave like their first time was only thrusting in very shallowly but after a few minutes Kurt insisted that he could go deeper as the pain had almost gone and he wanted to feel all of Dave. Dave slowly with each thrust pushed more and more into Kurt and at one point Kurt was going rigid and whimpering out.

"Oh god, sorry … "Dave gasped out as he was about to pull out but Kurt just smiled up at him whimpering "Oh god … you must have hit my prostate."

"Is that good then?" Dave asked.

"You kidding, please … again …" Kurt begged and Dave more than willingly started to push back in. He didn't manage to hit Kurt's prostate right on with every stroke but when he did Kurt definitely let him know with a whine or a whimper and the way Kurt sounded Dave had to assume that it really must feel that good.

At one point Dave grabbed Kurt's hands and their fingers interlaced. He leaned in to kiss Kurt as he slowly continued pushing in and pulling out of Kurt. Their eyes had locked again and they were watching each other slowly fall apart as their bodies moved as one, and even their breathing seemed to have synchronised.

Dave all of a sudden felt a surge of emotions overtake him like a tidal wave without warning as he was still looking into Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt…" He whimpered as he looked at Kurt intensely, getting lost in those blue eyes and the feeling of moving inside of this beautiful creature under him. "I … I think I … l…"

"Shhhh…." Kurt interrupted and put a finger over Dave's lips. He knew what Dave was about to say and he would be lying if he didn't think he felt the same but, he didn't want Dave to say it. That would make it real and Kurt didn't know he could deal with that.

"Don't say it … it will just make this that much harder," Kurt whispered as he captured Dave's lips in a gentle kiss while still moving with him.

Dave nodded in silent agreement as he continued his thrusts, his eyes never leaving Kurt.

Kurt had to fight with his own emotions, which was hard when he had Dave fucking him and it feeling so fantastic and overwhelming.

"I know …" Kurt said after a moment. "I think I feel the same but ….The last couple of days have been so intense and … there's no way we could possibly really know what we feel at this point." Kurt said trying to convince himself just as much as Dave.

"Oh fuck…" Dave groaned as tears were pooling at his eyes and a stray tear made it's way down his cheek which was kissed away immediately by Kurt whose eyes had turned watery as well. And in all this they were still thrusting and rolling their hips and slowly bringing each other closer to the edge. This suddenly had taken on a whole other meaning than just having sex and they both knew it.

Dave snivelled and stopped moving staring at Kurt. "Kurt … I … oh gosh … tomorrow … I don't do goodbyes very well and …"

"It's going to be ok Dave …" Kurt said not sounding very convinced.

"I … Kurt … can this be our goodbye?" Dave croaked out fighting with his tears.

"Yes" Kurt whispered without giving it a second thought. It kind of felt right having this intimate moment as their goodbye memory. "Yes … tomorrow morning we will go back to like things were before," Kurt confirmed and immediately could feel Dave's grip on his hands tighten and Kurt squeezed back just as hard

They started moving again, slowly and gently. Whereas earlier there had been the soft music of Kurt's Ipod in the background, now the room was in complete silence, amplifying their laboured breathing and the slight slapping sound of skin meeting skin as Dave was finally able to bottom out and pushed deep inside of Kurt with every thrust. Slowly their movements were getting more urgent and Dave picked up speed and intensity while Kurt started to push back against him as his hand was now stroking his cock in time with Dave slamming inside of him while the other one was still tightly attached to Dave's own hand.

They continued to fix each other with their eyes and only when Kurt could feel himself about to erupt did his eyes flutter close before he released with a loud "fuuuck". Dave felt Kurt clench around his cock as he came and the new intensified tightness together with two more thrusts pushed him over the edge as well and he growled as he came hard and grabbed onto Kurt's waist to steady himself.

Dave collapsed on top of Kurt but didn't pull out as they both came back down slowly. Despite his body feeling like jelly Dave was the first to stir and started to shower Kurt with little kisses and gentle strokes, whispering sweet nothings into Kurt's ear which had Kurt giggle and hum. Kurt opened his eyes and placed his hands on either side of Dave's face, turning Dave so he could look at him directly.

"Please … promise me one thing … don't forget me." Kurt said, choking up a bit.

"Never …" Dave stated emphatically meeting Kurt in a desperate kiss.

Kurt let his thumb brush across the small healing cut where Dave had cut himself that first night which would turn into a small scar.

"Anyway, you will have this to remember me by…" he said trying to lighten the mood and Dave brought his own hand up and let it stroke across the cut and started to smile. "Yes, see, you will always be with me…"

They went back to looking at one another, Dave still on top of Kurt and still buried inside of Kurt, not willing to pull out and make this end.

"Dave … you know …" Kurt whispered. "I will only be a phone call away should you need anything or anyone to talk to."

Dave gave him a sad smile. "I know … but …I'm just not sure I could deal with that at the moment. Having you in my life but not having you, if that makes sense. And …" Dave gulped, "things are still messed up for me and the next couple of months will be tough … I … I don't want you to put your life on hold for me, you deserve someone who can proudly be by your side and … I hardly have enough strength to face my own issues at the moment."

Kurt nodded somehow understanding what Dave was talking about but still his heart was breaking. He really would have no problem waiting for Dave but he didn't want to be a burden for him at this point. It was not what Dave needed right now.

"I know" Kurt said, giving Dave a gentle kiss. "But … really … I will always be with you, you will always be a part of me and … maybe when you're ready you can come looking for me?" At his last words Kurt was gazing directly into Dave's beautiful hazel eyes and trying his best not to fall apart at the hopeful smile Dave was flashing him.

"I'd like that," Dave said as he grabbed Kurt in a tight embrace which Kurt returned as they started to kiss again, both desperate to make this moment, this night last as long as possible. At one point Dave pulled out as he moved himself next to Kurt and pulled up the blanket over them as they held each other so tight that they didn't know where one ended and the other one began.

The last of the candles was slowly burning out and was shrouding the room in some eerie flickery light before it died and left the boys in darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Thanks for all the lovely feedback for the last chapter. I'm kind of glad I managed to put you all through the emotional shredder; as it means I must have gotten it right! I definitely felt it while writing it! Not that this chapter will be much easier to read. I just hope I managed to wrap the story up believably.

* * *

Chapter 15

The first thing Kurt noticed when he woke up was the obvious absence of a big warm body next to his. Well, in absolute terms the very first thing he felt as he came round and shifted was how sore he was and that immediately had sent his thoughts flying to Dave and how he was not in bed with him. Kurt sighed and let his hand brush over the vacant spot next to him, the sheets still had a residual warmness to them so it couldn't have been long that Dave had gotten up. As if on cue Kurt could hear the shower being turned on and his first instinct was to go after Dave and join him in the shower, to be wrapped up in those strong arms again. But of course he knew he couldn't. He had promised Dave that last night would be their goodbye. Dave had said in no uncertain terms that he would find today hard enough to handle as it was. And probably it would be for the best. For one thing they would not be able to act as anything other than friends around their parents anyway. And Kurt knew he would not be able to hold light banter with Dave while having this pain of separation hanging over him. So this resetting their relationship to zero was probably the best way of handling today. It would be like ripping off a band aid, best done quickly as otherwise the pain would just be immeasurably worse.

Still the longing was there and of course he could go in and quite possibly Dave would cave and they could spent some more precious minutes together but would that make it any easier or just put salt onto an already gaping wound? No, it would have to be mind over matter today, no matter was his emotions and his body were trying to tell him, he had to act like everything was ok. And he could do that or at least he would die trying! This whole crazy week had inevitably let up to this, and as he had said on numerous occasions he knew what he let himself in for. Just that knowing and feeling were two completely different kettle of fish. He knew it in his head but he didn't know it would hurt this much in his heart!

Kurt took in a deep breath. He just needed to focus on other things to keep himself occupied. Like right now, what he should do was start tidying up the room which frankly was a complete mess and it would only take one look by anyone (read his dad or Finn) to figure out what had happened here last night. And although the door was locked Kurt knew that should anyone come knocking he better open that door real fast as to avoid any more issues, so the faster this room could go back to resemble some kind of normality the faster he could unlock the door and start the 'nothing has ever happened' charade.

He sighed as he took in the state of the room. Their clothes were still strewn across the floor, the bottle of lube on the ground in the middle of the room, no doubt kicked off the bed at one point. Sheets that were in desperate need of changing as they were stained rather extensively. Burned out candles and wax on the surfaces, petals on the bed that needed picking up and discarding and the unopened bottle of fizzy still sitting on the table. Gosh, he really had gone to town with this set-up but he didn't regret any of it. It really had been the first time he had always dreamed of and a memory to cherish for the rest of his life. Once the overpowering feeling of sadness and loss would be gone that was.

Kurt exhaled noisily and winced as he flung his legs across the bed and pulled himself up to sitting. He stood up quickly as clearly sitting would proof a challenge for a few days and it was just one more thing that would be a constant reminder of Dave and how Dave had felt inside him as they were making love. How they had been moving as one as they literally bared their soul to each other. Not that he would need any extra reminders, his mind was quite capable of providing ample images of Dave smiling at him with that cute warm smirk, the frown when he was confused or didn't agree with something or his face, eyes closed in bliss, as he came, without any physical reminder to jog his memories.

No, no, no he had to push those thoughts away. He could do this. He just needed to focus. He grabbed a bag and started to pick up all the rubbish, trying to clear his mind as he let the repetitiveness of the task at hand clear his brain. He was desperately trying not to zoom in on the sound of the shower from the next room and the way the sound of the water falling changed along with how the body under the stream moved. Images of Dave standing under that stream were flooding Kurt's head. How his back muscles would flex as he lathered himself up and how sexy he would look, hair wet and plastered to his head and shit, who was he kidding, this would be hell and the best he could do was stay as far away from Dave as possible. His defences were non existent and it would only take one look to make him crumble he was sure of that.

Everybody always assumed Kurt was tough and in some way he was but this was new and different. Dealing with bullies and being treated like shit, yes, he had learned to let that bounce right off of him but how could he let what he felt for Dave just roll off his back as though it was nothing? He had no point of reference for this. The only guy Kurt really had ever openly talked relationship stuff with, and in his case mainly hypothetically, had been Blaine and well, he never had advised him on anything to do with heartbreak.

Kurt heard the water being shut off and his body went rigid. What was he supposed to do? His breathing sped up and he could feel himself get clammy despite still being naked and actually rather cold. He was so overwrought he could feel his heart beating hard against his chest. Would Dave even want to see him? Look at him? Talk to him? Before he could decide what he should do he heard the door open and turned around, gulping and having problems keeping his composure as he looked at Dave, towel wrapped around his waist and staring at Kurt.

They just looked at each other, the tension tangible as both were trying to figure out what to do. This whole 'we said goodbye last night' business was easy in theory but in reality how were they going to do this? Kurt could hear Dave heave a sigh and looked at him more closely. Dave's eyes were red and Kurt was sure that he must have been crying and that alone was enough for him to want to rush to Dave's side and say 'fuck it' to this _act like nothing happened_ business but of course he didn't move.

Dave was still staring at Kurt and had to try really hard to keep his breathing even and not to do anything stupid like go over and kiss him. He of course had expected to run into Kurt this morning but not like this, not standing so close to him, still naked and looking at him like he did, like a kicked puppy but strong and almost regal at the same time.

Dave had had to leave the bed as soon as he had woken up because of exactly that. Of knowing he would not be able to act all tough and in control being in close proximity of Kurt. For one he had woken up with the obligatory morning wood and obviously there was no way he was going to involve Kurt in getting rid of it, not after what they had come to agree on last night. So the only logical course of action in his mind had been to head to the showers as quickly as humanly possible, letting a long cold shower take care of his issue as there was no way in hell Dave would have even considered jerking off after what they had shared. It would have just seemed wrong somehow. Also he really didn't want to tarnish that memory. It would be the one thing that he could hang on to over these next couple of months. The perfect moments him and Kurt shared would be his anker in the shitstorm ahead. At that thought a small flicker of hope was alighting inside him that one day, just like Kurt had said, Dave might be confident enough, out enough and put together enough to actually come looking for Kurt. Then he could give Kurt everything he deserved, if Kurt still wanted him. But for now the best he could do was to stay away from Kurt as to not make this worse for either of them.

Dave gulped as Kurt's intense gaze was burning straight through to his soul but he had already shed all his tears in the shower earlier, had had his freak out moment, so despite his feelings whirling inside him like a hurricane on the outside he was looking calm and collected. If only he could make himself turn around and walk away from Kurt.

Kurt couldn't stand it anymore. He didn't want to cry, he really didn't but his eyes were betraying him as they started to fill as he stared at Dave whose face was hard and gave nothing away, and if it hadn't been for his red rimmed eyes Dave would have gotten away with it. But as it was Kurt knew that this was all a façade. A well practices exterior Dave had had years to perfect and he was sure that on the inside he must feel the same as him. After everything they said and shared last night there was just no way this was the real Dave he was currently looking at but that didn't make it hurt any less. He hadn't seen this face in days and he detested that it was back. Despite being about to cry Kurt could feel anger coil inside him. At what precisely he didn't quite know, probably at the world in general and at the too collected expression of Dave in particular. Wasn't he feeling his pain? He wanted to go over there and slap it off Dave's face and have the warm smile back that he had so come to love. And he was actually sure that he was going to do it as he took a step towards Dave and without realising it brought his hand up, but that was as far as he got. Without warning and despite his best efforts Kurt felt chocked and started to cry, letting his sadness, frustration, anger and rage all come out drumming his fists against Dave's chest.

If there was one thing Dave couldn't handle it was seeing Kurt cry. Kurt's tears were like his kryptonite. He didn't even think as he without saying a word pulled Kurt close against him and just held him, fighting with his own tears but because he had let go of his pain already he managed to keep them at bay. After Kurt fought Dave's embrace for a second he let himself melt into it and flung his arms around Dave's waist. Dave held Kurt for what felt like forever until eventually Kurt had stopped crying and was catching his breath with big gulps of air. He really had needed this. Dave didn't need to say anything. This one simple gesture had been enough and Kurt knew it was time to let Dave go. He gave Dave one last squeeze before detaching himself reluctantly, immediately feeling cold from the lack of Dave's body heat. He smiled sadly up at Dave and mouthed a 'thank you' at him. Dave for a split second let his mask drop as a smile ghosted across his face before he nodded at Kurt and put his practiced face back on as he turned around to get dressed.

As Kurt walked into the bathroom and closed the door, he felt strangely calm, almost numb but at the moment he would take this over the pain he had felt a minute ago. He was just so tired but he needed to carry on so he turned his attention to the more mundane things of life, like reminding himself to breathe. Still this surreal feeling of calmness didn't stop more tears from falling as he stood under the hot shower stream. They were not the big messy kind of tears but more the small silently falling trails of water than ran down the side of your face as your eyes were just that little bit too moist and every time you blink a tear would detach itself and make its way down your cheek. In his case these small streaks of salty liquid were washed away almost as soon as they were formed by the hot pounding water of the shower but Kurt knew they were there.

Kurt stood under the stream of water until it had gone completely cold and he started to shiver. As if on autopilot he went through his skin care routine and by the time he left the bathroom he was not even really aware that he had actually done it.

He stood in the middle of his room and took a few steadying breaths. Dave of course had left the room already and if Kurt strained his ears he could here people shuffling around and talking upstairs. Dave's bag was resting packed on top of Finn's bed, which Dave had stripped and Kurt noticed as he looked around further that Dave had finished the tidying up of the room and a big black bag was sitting next to the door ready to be disposed of and his sheets were lying in a ball next to his bed ready to go in the wash. Kurt let a tiny smile flash across his face. It was exactly small gestures like that which would make him miss Dave even more. Physical attraction was all well and good and they had plenty of it, but there had always been more between him and Dave and Kurt had had glimpses of this real Dave, funny and caring and dorky while at the same time still tough and stereotypical jockyish. Kurt had to chuckle at that expression, he knew it wasn't even a word but to him it described that part of Dave perfectly.

Kurt walked over to his wardrobe and flung the double door open. He stared at his clothes but not with the same amount of enthusiasm as he normally did. Getting dressed would just be another one of those mundane tasks that would help him stay sane today. He was torn between not bothering with his appearance or to go all out. In the end Kurt decided to dress up. It was his shield, his mask, his safety net. As much as Dave was using his letterman jacket and jock image to give him security, Kurt used his clothes and the cockiness that came with it for the same purpose. And he definitely needed something to keep him grounded today. So he pulled out some of his most expensive designer items, according to his mood all in varying shades of dark colours. He put on his favourite lace up boots over his skin tight black jeans and pulled out a blue scarf, in colour matching his eyes, to accentuate just enough with a splash of colour and also to hide the multiple hickeys Dave had left on him last night. He finished off with his hair, which he blow dried up with a side parting and then fixed with some hairspray, before tying his scarf and looking himself over in the mirror and meeting with his own approval. He tried smiling at his reflection but it was a futile effort so he ended up glaring at himself as he mentally prepared himself to go upstairs.

###

Dave was sitting at the kitchen table clinging to his mug of coffee as though he would die if he let go. Around him the parents were chatting and digging into pancakes, sausages and toast which Carole had lovingly prepared for them. Dave had to decline the generous offer of food; he was already feeling sick and was sure he would be unable to keep anything down. It had earned him a confused look from his parents. Dave was not generally known for turning food down, no matter what time of day but he just shrugged it off and mumbled something about 'just not being hungry _yet_ but some coffee would be lovely thanks.' Thankfully everybody seemed too absorbed in their conversations too bug him about it in detail. Or maybe the parents finally had had enough of his weird behaviour and just didn't want to bother with him anymore. Either would be fine by Dave. He found it hard enough just trying to get this coffee down. His ears were straining for any noise from downstairs, any indication that Kurt was on his way up. He tensed as he heard Kurt's thin voice behind him wishing everybody a good morning. He almost sounded normal, although his pitch was off, and Dave thought it was funny how he was able to tell Kurt's moods apart just by the pitch of his voice after only knowing him for a week. He quickly took a sip of his coffee to keep himself busy.

Kurt's eyes fell on the back of Dave as he walked into the kitchen and as predicted he had his letterman on and had it wrapped tightly around himself, just like the wall of protection Kurt had predicted it to be. Kurt like Dave declined the offer of breakfast and just stuck with some black coffee. He sat down at the other end of the table and let his eyes wander everywhere but Dave. Again he had to give himself the internal 'I can do this' pep talk as he sweetly smiled at Paul who had asked him a question, Kurt had no idea what it was but nodded regardless. He must have given him the answer he expected as Paul was smiling warmly at him and turned to Burt in conversation. The moms joined them at the table and soon all parents were back at animated chitchat.

Dave was keeping his eyes glued to the wall, inspecting it closely, not trusting his eyes to move from the spot he was staring at just in case he would come to look at Kurt. He could feel the old familiar feelings of anger and rage starting to slowly build up inside him, no doubt a side effect of going back to his former persona of closeted jock and already he felt like he couldn't breathe. Images of what life would be like back home were starting to haunt him. Being in school, in the locker rooms, listening to his _friends' _hateful and stupid conversations. The homophobic slurs which were everyday language for them. The way they would expect him to join in with the derogatory remarks and go and harass the so called losers. The questions about girls and parties and why he never seemed to get laid at any of these events. The not being able to tell anyone about this awesome person he had met who had changed his life. Dave almost snorted at that. No doubt his _friends_ would only accuse Kurt of having turned one of their own gay. They were that stupid. Hell, he had repeated the same rubbish constantly until recently although he knew better really. He could feel his hands starting to get clammy and his pulse speeding up. Shit, he needed some air before he would punch the table.

Without a word he got up and left the kitchen to be bewildered looks of the parents and Kurt's resigned staring into his coffee mug.

"Is everything ok?" his dad asked turning to Kurt and of course Kurt should have seen that questions coming as soon as Dave had jumped off the chair.

Yeah, everything is peachy," Kurt replied tight-lipped and hoped his dad would leave it at that.

"Well, things certainly don't look peachy too me." Burt replied not letting go of the issue.

"What's wrong between you two guys?" Paul interjected.

"Nothing." Kurt huffed out.

"Kurt. You really think we were born yesterday? You could cut the tension in here with a knife and after you both were being all best mates … you know disregarding curfews together and stuff like that…" Burt replied almost mockingly, "…today you're not even able to look at one another? It just makes us wonder!"

"Nothing to wonder about, just got nothing to say to each other I suppose … you know that happens sometimes!" Kurt frowned and gosh all the cool and collectedness he had worked so hard to put on earlier was crumbling fast. He wanted to throw himself at his dad and cry and be comforted by him but knew he couldn't so in a split second he decided to opt for the next best thing and he excused himself pulling out his phone as he was quickly making his way downstairs, feeling his emotions cracking through to the surface.

"Hey Kurt, you're ok?" he heard a tired sounding Blaine answering the phone after a few rings.

"No…" was all that Kurt was able to say before he started to sob.

"Shit, Kurt…" Blaine suddenly sounded wide awake.

"Give me a second," Blaine said before shifting his voice away from the receiver and Kurt could hear a muffled "sorry Seb, it's Kurt and I really need to take this, you know it's THURSDAY" to which Sebastian gave a mumbled hum and an "of course, take all the time you need."

"Back again," Blaine's voice was back to full strength. "Oh gosh Kurt, I wished there was something I could do to make you…"

"Blaine… it …I never expected this to be this hard …" Kurt gasped between sobs.

"I mean … I never expected to really feel something for him, I mean … something real … how can I after a week? Please tell me that you can't just … after knowing someone for that amount … but … I … and last night … I know he feels the same and he was going to say it but … I didn't let him … and today he won't even look at me and … I knew it would happen … we agreed to go back this morning to how things used to be and… he is just doing what he thinks would hurt least but… and I was trying really, but then my dad …" Kurt was taking in quick panicky breaths and was starting to feel dizzy.

"Kurt, slow down, you're going to hyperventilate. Listen to my voice … just take some deep breaths for me … can you do that Kurt?"

"Yes," Kurt croaked out between sobs and made a conscious effort to focus on his breathing as Blaine continued to talk to him.

"Kurt, shit, if there is one thing I'm not good at it's giving advice on real deep emotions, remember _who_ you're talking to here…" Kurt let a snort escape through the sobs at Blaine's words.

"But … you know since I've met Seb … I mean the second night we went out for a date, it just felt different, I knew it would be something more than just my usual having fun and … so … I guess what I'm trying to say in a not very eloquent way is that it's probably quite possible to feel what you feel after just a few days but … I suppose that doesn't help you much at them moment." Blaine sighed clearly trying hard to find the right words to say.

"You know … I wish you two would find a way to make it work but I can see because of where you're both at in your lives and his own issues … man, maybe it would be too much to take on now, I don't know … I mean would you even want to try?"

"I … I think I would but only if it was the best for both of us … Dave said he wouldn't be able to have me in his life while not really having me around … while he has to deal with this all … and I kind of get it and I do have to respect that don't I?"

"Oh gosh … I don't know Kurt, I honestly don't, I … I don't want to lie to you and say this will all work out somehow … sorry Kurt … I couldn't do that to you and…"

Kurt sobbed but smiled through his tears. "I know … and that's why you are my best friend … because you never give me any bullshit about anything and just say it as it is … It just sucks, life sucks … just imagining him not here with me anymore sucks…"

"I think I get the picture," Blaine chuckled quietly. "Kurt, come over to my place after Dave left ok? I can't promise to cheer you up but at least I have a shoulder to cry on."

"I … oh gosh, I don't know if I can. I think I'm still grounded and I really don't want to have to think about the talk my dad still has outstanding with me."

"Oh … how about I come to yours then and … if all else fails I can always sneak in through the backdoor or window and into your room … and give your dad something _else_ to worry about." Blaine said trying to sound seductive but failing as he clearly held back a snort.

"Oh gosh … you totally would, wouldn't you?" Kurt for the first time today let a heartfelt small laugh escape him as he imagined Blaine climbing in through the back window or tiptoeing his way through the kitchen trying hard not to be found out.

"Yep, and without boasting I have plenty of experience in that department…" Blaine let a warm chuckle seep down the line.

"I love you Blaine, you're the best friend ever…" Kurt laughed, while wiping his eyes with his free hand.

"I know you do … I'm just _that_ amazing."

"Shut uuuup!" Kurt whined giggling and letting out another sob.

"You know it's true…" Blaine sniggered in reply. "… so let me know what you want to do later but don't forget, I'll be here for you whenever you need me, ok?"

"Thanks, that means a lot; I just wished Dave could have someone like that in his life right now. I can only imagine how lonely he must feel."

"Oh … maybe Sebastian could give him a call … just an idea … you think Dave would be up for that? They did get on well at the party and I assume Dave wouldn't talk to me … Seb still got his number. Just something to consider, I suppose."

"I don't know … I guess it might be worth a try … should Sebastian want to that is…"

"Hold on, I'm just going to ask him," Blaine said and then Kurt could hear mumbled voices in the background.

"He's fine with it should Dave want to talk to him," Blaine said after a moment.

"Great. I might slip a note into Dave's bag, saying that Sebastian would want to talk to him and leave it up to him to call Sebastian if he wants to. I wanted to put some notes with some helpline numbers in there for him anyway." Kurt sounded tentatively hopeful.

Kurt could hear some noises coming from above which sounded conspicuously like Finn entering the house and that could only mean that it must be close to 10am and time for the Karofsky's to leave.

"I think I will have to go … sounds like something is going on upstairs."

"Ok, call me later! I promise I'll answer no matter what time of day or where I am or _what_ I'm doing." Blaine said with a low raspy chuckle.

"Ok, will do …" Kurt snorted. No matter what, Blaine just couldn't stop being Blaine, and Kurt had probably never appreciated it more.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks and say hi to Sebastian."

"Will do, see you later Kurt."

Kurt hung up the phone and sighed. He would just need five minutes to collect himself, give his face and eyes some attention and put those numbers in Dave's bag and then he would be ready to face the music.

###

Dave was sitting on the couch in the living room where he had escaped to after his little walk. He was in no condition to enjoy any kind of human company, let alone the possibility of being drawn into a conversation. He was staring into nothingness while his thoughts ran rampage. Acting as though nothing ever happened between him and Kurt, what a fucked up idea had that been? It was obviously working _very well_ for him as all he wanted to do was scream, hit something or run away or preferably all of the above simultaneously.

One feeling had asserted itself very dominantly during the last hour or so. He did not want to leave here (didn't want to leave Kurt). He did not want to go back to lying and empty friendships and living in fear. He had felt so alive in the last week, despite the lies to his parents. And while he knew college was only a few months off, it was in the here and now that he was choking. How was he even supposed to act normal? Eat and breathe while he felt like he was dying inside. But he also knew he had to go back, try to become that person he had had a glimpse of while being here. And he couldn't subject Kurt to months of uncertainty and misery. Whichever angle Dave had tried to look at the situation, the outcome in his mind had always been the same, Kurt would be better of without him and didn't the saying go 'if you love somebody set them free?' Kurt needed to get on with his own life and Dave needed to try to sort out his.

Dave was pulled out of his stupor by the force of nature also known as Finn who came storming in through the front door making his presence known to everyone and banging on about the fact that he made it back in time just like he had promised. Finn's head appeared at the door, checking if anyone was in the living room and his eyes landed on Dave. Finn was taken aback as he took in Dave's facial expression and his state.

"Hi Dave, you're ok?" Finn asked as he stepped up to Dave and sat down next to him.

Dave didn't reply but staring down at his shoes he gulped before shaking his head. He didn't want to look at Finn. Didn't want to see any possible pity in his face. He kept his eyes glued to the ground and wished for Finn to just go away, to leave him alone. He knew he was close to breaking yet again and he hated it. He loathed that his whole defence system was so obviously in tatters that he couldn't even stand someone looking at him without the threat of falling to pieces. How was he ever going to survive one day at school with this new lack of ability to let things just wash over him? He really, really hoped it had more to do with Kurt than with the whole not being out and being yourself thing in general because he would be dog food if he wouldn't be able to keep it together.

Finn was still looking at him and Dave was getting more and more uncomfortable. He should just get up and leave but he couldn't even do that for fear of running straight into someone else. He knew all it would take would be a gesture, a pat on the back or a kind word to set him off.

Of course Finn did what he thought would be the guy thing to do and gave Dave a pat on the back, "ah come on dude, I know it must suck now but it's going to be ok," Finn had always had a child like naiveté about him, assuming a few words could fix any ills in the world but all it did was punch Dave in the gut.

Dave just shook his head again and Finn could see his jaw clenching as Dave was desperately trying to stay in control but already his eyes were watering up.

"Please … just don't go there…" Dave begged through gritted teeth, still not looking at Finn.

"Oh …" Finn really didn't know what to do or say. He awkwardly wrung his hands as he glanced over at Dave again hunched over and not meeting his gaze. Dave really seemed to struggle with this whole situation. Clearly being Kurt's brother Finn had primarily been concerned about Kurt's wellbeing to the point where he had completely disregarded the fact that Dave would quite possibly be as affected, if not more, based on his situation as a whole. Finn could tell Dave was in agony and he didn't even know him that well.

"Dude … man … I …shit … anything I can do to cheer you up?" Finn asked as he patted Dave on the back again in what he thought was a supporting gesture.

"Just … don't talk about it," Dave said tight lipped, swallowing past the lump that was forming in his throat.

Finn nodded by now also staring at his feet. "Yeah … so … you know … we should totally stay in contact, I still totally have to pay you back for the way you annihilated me on the Xbox last time. Maybe be can arrange a rematch one of these days."

Dave smiled slightly, although he was still not looking at Finn. He was very grateful that Finn not so subtly had changed the subject. Talking about gaming, that he could do. "Yeah, that'd be cool. I'll let you know my details once I'm back."

"Cool," Finn said. "You know I will practice so I can kick your ass next time."

"In your dreams you will." Dave replied with a short chuckle before falling silent again.

Finn was about to say something else when they heard Paul walking into the room, looking for Dave. They both looked up at him and Paul gave them a smile before informing Dave that he could do with his help getting everything in the car. They were just walking out of the living room when Dave almost bumped into Kurt who was making his way to the kitchen. Dave stomped past Kurt without as much as looking at him, his fight or flight instinct kicking in as he could feel his chest tightening. He quickly made his ways down the stairs to collect his bag.

Kurt gulped and bit his bottom lip as he kept on walking, pulling himself up a bit straighter and staring straight ahead, not wanting to stop, not wanting to look back. In a few minutes Dave would be gone and he could start picking up the pieces. He really hoped he would be able to see Blaine and avoid his dad at least until tomorrow.

After putting his own bag in the boot, Dave helped his dad carrying the rest of the luggage to the car. This would be it! Now all that was left to do was to say goodbye. He had dragged his feet back up the driveway walking behind his dad who was making some snide comment about the luggage to his mom and Dave could hear everybody chuckle at his dad's joke. It was weird, he could hear them laugh, he was sure of that but it all sounded kind of distorted and far away, almost like an out of body experience. In his attempt to keep his emotions under control he really had done a great job of shutting every other of his senses down as well. He felt numb from the outside in, and everything seemed muffled, warped, twisted in some way. Not even his breathing seemed to be wanting to cooperate anymore as he found it hard to take in air, and he pulled his letterman jacket closer around him as he walked up towards the Hudmels. A cold had gripped his heart and he knew that not even a hundred letterman's would be able to get rid of that kind of cold but he still tried.

Of course Dave knew what was expected of him and he would play his part as best as he could in his current state. He would have to say goodbye and shake everybody's hand, or in the case of Carole probably be pulled into a big hug, and he would try to, he really would, but one thing he couldn't do. He couldn't make himself look up just in case he would catch a glimpse of Kurt whose close proximity he was only too painfully aware off. He could walk away now as long as he wouldn't be looking at him.

He heard Paul and Burt exchange joyful banter and promises of meeting up again soon as they embraced each other in a warm goodbye hug and Carole and Miriam were doing the same, promising each other to stay in contact and making sure that their men wouldn't leave it another 10 years until they meet up again. Then Burt and Miriam hugged each other goodbye and Paul pulled in Carole and shared a warm embrace as well. Dave gulped and went rigid. Now it would no doubt be the kids' turn which was only confirmed when his mom pulled Kurt in with an accompanying "it was so nice to meet you," before she did the same with Finn. Dave noticed that Burt had walked up to him and held is hand out for him to shake. Dave's hand moved almost as if possessed by some strange power and shook Burt's hand without him really noticing. Burt was giving him a pat on his shoulder and was saying something to him which was completely lost on Dave. He just needed to go and needed to go NOW. Paul had gone to say goodbye to Kurt and Finn, and before Dave knew it Carole was there and, as anticipated, didn't bother with personal space engulfing him in an all embracing hug. And Dave couldn't breathe. Carole said something to him and he nodded just to seem polite. All he could hear was the beating of his heart and his own mind screaming 'run' at him.

Not sparing Kurt or Finn a proper look Dave huffed "I need to go, bye" before storming off in the direction of the car and getting in, placing his head in his hands between his knees and trying his best at keeping his stony exterior. He didn't really hear his dad's "Dave, what has gone into you" or notice the stupefied looks by the Hudmels or his mom and the subsequent reassurance that they would have words with David about his behaviour.

Kurt eyes had shot up at Dave's outburst and he watched him run away. Like Dave he had avoided any direct eye contact at all cost. He felt the impending explosion of emotions that were still too close to the surface to be ignored, even after his chat with Blaine earlier. But to see Dave run away like he couldn't get out of here fast enough cut straight to his heart. And it didn't matter that logic told him that he knew why Dave was acting the way he did. He felt utterly alone and rejected. He didn't know what he had expected but at least a goodbye. Oh god, he wouldn't cry now, he had been sure there were no tears left but now they were pricking at his eyes again but there was just no way he would allow himself to. But when his gaze wandered over to the car and he saw the huddled figure of Dave in the backseat, bent over like he was in physical pain, and Kurt had a feeling that most likely he was, his eyes filled and his feeling of rejection immediately changed to one of compassion and longing. He knew he probably would have to run soon as well, for fear of causing a scene otherwise.

Finn in one of his more insightful moments had picked up on this non verbal conversation and tension between the two and upon looking at Kurt and his evident struggle with his emotions took a few quick strides towards him until he was at Kurt's side and placed an arm around his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

'Breathe, just breathe, in through the nose, out through the mouth, in, out, in, out.' Kurt was telling himself. He watched the Karofsky's making their way to their car and getting in and he was feeling sick. Yes, he had Dave's number and they most likely would meet again at one point in the future but for now this was a definite goodbye and it was like a part of him was being ripped out and plainly, he didn't want this to end.

Dave still had his hands between his legs and didn't even acknowledge his dad who had started scolding him the second he had entered the car. He didn't mind, they could ground him from here to eternity and probably do him a favour. He was going back to a life in hell and really didn't care what would be in store for him. The hard assed jock who couldn't give a shit was truly back only this time tortured by the knowledge of who he really was and more so of what he would be leaving behind.

He could feel his dad start the engine and immediately his breath hitched and his chest constricted. Oh god, he needed air! He was shaking and they were really leaving. 'Kurt,' was all that was going through Dave's head and he looked up out of the window and saw the Hudmels still standing in the drive. The parents waving goodbye and Kurt looking paler than Dave had ever seen him and Finn having his arm slung around his shoulder as if to hold him upright.

What the fuck was he doing? Was he really going to walk away from the best thing that had ever happened to him? Even until a minute ago this had not felt quite real but now, as the car was starting to move reality kicked in. He was really leaving and he and Kurt would truly be over. Just like that, without even giving them a chance to fight for it? Why would he be stupid enough to let this happen? Dave's mind suddenly was reeling. Who was he kidding! Was it really the distance and the fact that he was not officially out that kept him from trying to make this work? Or was he as always just being a coward and again letting life and its obstacles and pressures dictate the course of his actions? Or should this be the time to grow up and be bold for once and do something spontaneous and worry about the consequences later? Dave started to panic as he looked back over at Kurt; no he couldn't leave like this.

"Stop the car" he yelled at his dad, who was currently backing out of the drive and giving Dave a confused "what?" in reply.

"I said stop the car," Dave's voice was thin and panicked as he felt his dad continuing to back out.

"Dave?" his dad sounded exasperated.

"Stop the frigging car," Dave shouted as he already had unbuckled the seatbelt and was about to open the door.

"David, what on earth are you doing?" his dad yelled as he hit the breaks hard. His mom was staring at him in shock but Dave was already out of the door and racing back up the driveway bee lining straight for Kurt, tears running down his face. He didn't notice the confused stares Burt and Carole were giving him or the slight smirk Finn had on his face as he removed his arm from Kurt and moved aside. All he could see was Kurt and the way he was looking at him, tears falling down his face just as freely.

Kurt was sure he was going to faint. He had trouble processing what was literally taking place in front of his eyes. He was crying so hard he was trembling. The tears had come the second he saw the door opening and Dave rushing out looking at him. A surge of hope and happiness had swamped his body and it was too much for his system to handle. And then Dave was there picking him up in his big strong wonderful arms and hugging him so tight Kurt was sure he was going to break but he hugged Dave back just as hard. Their bodies both were shuddering from their sobs and Kurt had his head buried in the curve of Dave's neck.

"Oh god Kurt," Dave managed to squeeze out between sobs and gasps of air. "I'm … so … stupid and … such a coward. Don't take … anything I said … last night … serious." He was sobbing as he gently grabbed Kurt's face with both his hands and made him look at him.

"I … I know you don't want me to say it but …" he was breathing so hard right now and his voice was breaking. "But …I love …" his voice got stuck in his throat as Kurt started to smile at him through tearstained eyes.

"I know! I do to!" Kurt rasped out.

"And you know …despite everything … if there is even a miniscule chance that this, us …" Dave continued sobbing and smiling.

"We need to at least give it a shot?" Kurt finished the sentence and smiled hopefully at Dave.

"Yes … if you want …"

"YES," Dave was cut off by Kurt's more than affirming outburst. They smiled at each other, trails of tears still making its way down their faces and then Dave leaned in and put his lips against Kurt's and Kurt's hands came up and rested in Dave's hair as he pulled Dave in more and kissed him back, in public in front of their families and neither of them couldn't care less at this point; it was just them.

After having had recovered from seeing his son basically jump out of a moving vehicle and heading straight for Kurt, Paul had put the car back onto the drive and he and Miriam had gotten out watching the scene in confusion as it was unfolding. All the parents pretty much just stood with their mouth open and gaping. Finn had to try hard to hide his grin as he didn't much fancied getting in trouble over having been in the know. As the initial shock that their son was kissing another boy was starting to fade and realisation slowly took over, they looked at Carole and Burt who looked just as shell-shocked. Burt tore his eyes away and looked at his old friend and their eyes met in a 'that explains a lot' look as a slow smirk of understanding started to grace their features.

After what Burt thought had been more than ample time for the boys to consummate their public display of affection he cleared his throat loudly, which made them pull apart and still holding each other tight they grinned sheepishly at their parents before Kurt buried his face in Dave's chest and Dave hid his face in Kurt's neck, both giggling.

"Well…" Burt said, being the first one to find his voice again. He walked over to Paul and put an arm around his friend's shoulder and gestured at everybody to follow him inside.

"I'm going to put the kettle on. It seems like we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

**A/N 2:** So, this is it (mostly)! I hope you all enjoyed the ending and I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who joined me on this ride and favoured, read and left feedback for this story. This little idea of mine turned into so much more than I could have imagined and I had a blast writing it.

Just one last thing, there will be an EPILOGUE. (Or if I'm even more daring a short sequel) While brainstorming for an epilogue the ideas kept piling up. It would basically be a few chapters on key moments of their lives after where AWWTH left them. It all depends on whether I can cram it all into one long chapter or if the muse keeps taking over.


End file.
